Neues Vertrauen fassen
by Bella090
Summary: Bella wurde von ihrer Highschool-Liebe betrogen. Nun soll das College ein Neuanfang sein. Ohne Freunde und ohne die große Liebe... Doch wieso fühlt sie sich so zu diesem Edward Cullen hingezogen? Und kann sie ihr Vertrauen in die Liebe neu fassen? AH
1. Prolog

Prolog

Nie hätte ich erwartet mich in meinem Alter schon zu verlieben. Nie hätte ich erwartet, dass sich ein Junge für mich interessieren oder sich in mich verlieben könnte. So ein Mensch war ich einfach nicht…

Doch Derek hatte all das möglich gemacht. Ich hatte ihm immer vertraut. Auch wenn es sich zwischen uns nicht wie in den großen Hollywood- Filmen anfühlt hatte, in denen alles immer so romantisch und unausweichlich ablief. Aus unserer Freundschaft entwickelte sich eine Beziehung. Ich konnte nicht einmal sagen, wann mehr aus der Freundschaft geworden war. Irgendwann war es einfach so…

Nie hätte ich erwartet, dass er mich betrügen könnte. Ich vertraute ihm schließlich, aber auch das hatte er möglich gemacht. Es tat weh, doch vielleicht war es ganz gut so. Es hatte mir die Augen geöffnet. Ich wusste jetzt, dass er nicht mein Traummann war und, dass es so etwas wohl auch nur im Film gab. Eine Illusion aus Hollywood. Eine Legende! Zumindest gab es ihn nicht für mich.

Ich hatte erkannt, dass es nicht mal verwunderlich war, dass er mich betrogen hatte. Was hatte ich ihm oder einem anderen Jungen schon zu bieten? Ich war weder hübsch, noch beliebt oder besonders klug. In jeglicher Hinsicht war ich durchschnittlich. Nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger. Ich persönlich konnte mit diesem Zustand gut leben, aber um geliebt zu werden reichte das einfach nicht.

Aber auch wenn mich das, was Derek getan hatte und die Erkenntnis, dass er vielleicht sogar recht gehabt hatte, verletzte, ich würde das alles hinter mir lassen. Das hatte ich mir fest vorgenommen. Ich würde aufs College gehen und das Thema einfach abhaken!


	2. 1 Ein Neues Leben startet

**FAST ALLES AN DIESER GESCHICHTE GEHÖRT STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**

* * *

  
**

1. Ein neues Leben startet

Jetzt saß ich also im Flugzeug und war auf dem Weg zu meinem College nach Seattle. Ich hatte noch etwa eine Stunde Flug vor mir und langweilte mich zu Tode. Da kam mir wider der Gedanke an den Abschied von meiner Mutter vor gut drei Stunden…

Als ich in Phoenix am Flughafen gestanden und darauf gewartet hatte, dass ich in meinen Flieger einsteigen durfte, hatte meine Mutter René ohne Pause davon geredet, wie schön die College- Zeit doch war und wie gut mir diese Veränderung tun würde.

„Bella, ich weiß, dass du in letzter Zeit nicht gut drauf warst, wegen dem was Derek…", setzte meine Mom gerade an, als ich sie unterbrach.

„Mom, ich will wirklich nicht darüber reden!", sagte ich schlicht und fügte dann hinzu: „Ich hab die ganze Sache auch schon längst vergessen."

Ich wollte sie etwas beruhigen. Sie machte sich immer solche Sorgen um mich, dabei war ich diejenige, die sich Sorgen machen sollte. Meine Mutter war nie gut allein zurecht gekommen. Man musste sie ständig an die alltäglichsten Dinge erinnern, aber da sie ja Phil, ihren neuen Ehemann, hatte, war diese Sorge nicht so stark. Er würde ab jetzt meine Aufgaben übernehmen müssen und dafür sorgen, dass meine Mutter an alles Wichtige dachte.

„Schatz, du bist in der letzten Zeit keine bessere Schauspielerin geworden, auch wenn du dir das vielleicht gewünscht hättest", sagte sie sanft.

Ich seufzte. „Ja, du hast recht, aber trotzdem. Ich gehe ja jetzt aufs College. Das wird mich schon ablenken", sagt ich und lächelte sie ein wenig an.

Damit war dieses Gespräch auch schon beendet. Sie kannte mich gut genug um zu wissen, wann ich wirklich nicht darüber reden wollte und ich hatte es ihr ja auch gesagt. Warum auch immer, wir schwiegen den Rest der Zeit. Schließlich umarmten wir uns noch einmal und dann ging ich.

Jetzt saß ich hier und hoffte inständig, dass meine Mom sich keine Gedanken um mich machen würde. Ich würde sie später anrufen und ihr so enthusiastisch wie möglich von meinem neuen Zimmer im Wohnheim und dem Campus erzählen, um sie zu beruhigen. Ich wusste zwar noch nicht wie es dort aussah, aber ich würde es ihr sofort erzählen, wenn ich da war. Es war ja auch egal, ob alles wirklich so schön war, wie ich ihr beschreiben würde. Hauptsache sie glaubte mir dieses Mal.

Als das Flugzeug gelandet war und ich mein Gepäck geholt hatte, nahm ich mir ein Taxi zum Wohnheim. Die Fahrt war schneller vorbei als gedacht, was aber auch daran liegen könnte, dass ich meinen Gedanken nachhing. Unwillkürlich fragte ich mich, was Derek wohl gerade tat. Ich vermisste ihn auf eine Art. Egal, wie sehr er mich verletzt hatte, ich vermisste meinen ehemaligen besten Freund. Dabei konnte ich nicht einmal sagen, ob ich _ihn _vermisste oder nur das Gefühl einen besten Freund zu haben…

Jedoch schüttelte ich den Gedanken schnell ab. An beide Möglichkeiten wollte ich nicht denken. Und schon war ich am Campus angekommen.

Hier stand ich nun also. College. Ein Wohnheim. _Mein_ Wohnheim. Hier würde ich in den nächsten Jahren wohnen. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, als ich langsam zum Eingang ging und mir die Wohnungsschlüssel holte.

Erst jetzt wurde mir vollkommen bewusst, dass ich nicht mehr zu hause wohnen würde. Ich könnte nicht mehr einfach so zu meiner Mutter laufen, wenn ich etwas auf dem Herzen hatte. Ich war zwar was solche Dinge anging nicht sonderlich offen zu anderen Menschen, aber allein das Wissen immer zu ihr gehen zu können, hatte mich sehr beruhigt und mir geholfen.

Die Frau, die mir meine Schlüssel reichte, war sehr nett und lächelte mich an. Ich erwiderte das Lächeln höflich und verabschiedete mich, nachdem sie mir viel Spaß und Erfolg für meine Zeit hier gewünscht hatte. Ehrfürchtig ging ich die Treppe hoch. Das Ganze war gar nicht so leicht. Mein Gepäck wurde mittlerweile ziemlich schwer und mein Zimmer lag im dritten Stock. Als ich endlich dort angekommen war, schloss ich die Tür auf und trat ein, um dann sofort über etwas zu stolpern. Ich fiel der Länge nach hin, bekam meine eigene Tasche an den Kopf geknallt und fluchte innerlich darüber, dass etwas im Weg gelegen hatte.

„Mist!", murmelte ich, als ich wieder aufstand und mir den Hinterkopf rieb.

„Oh", meldete sich eine andere Person erschrocken, „tut mir so leid. Ich hab meine Sachen einfach so vor der Tür stehen lassen. Ich bin erst seit fünf Minuten hier und bin nicht dazu gekommen sie wegzunehmen. Entschuldige!"

„Schon gut", sagte ich schnell, „ist ja nichts passiert."

„Gut. Ich bin übrigens Alice. Wir wohnen dann wohl ab jetzt zusammen", sagte sie lächelnd.

Ich nickte leicht. „Ja, sieht ganz so aus", sagte ich und drehte mich um, um meine Sachen in das zweite kleine Schlafzimmer zu bringen, in dem noch keine von ihren Sachen lagen und in dem schon meine Möbel standen.

„Hast du auch einen Namen?", fragte meine Zimmergenossin hinter mir.

„Ich heiße Bella", sagte ich schlicht und zog dann die Tür zum meinem Zimmer hinter mir zu.

Ich wusste, dass sie nur nett sein wollte und dass ich mich unhöflich benahm, aber das war mir egal. Ich wollte meine Ruhe. Mein Handy in meiner Tasche klingelte. Also ging ich ran. Es war meine Mutter.

„Hey Mom, vermisst du mich schon oder hast du Langeweile?", fragte ich in meinem Versuch vergnügt zu klingen, aber das Resultat war eher bescheiden.

„Ja, das auch, aber ich wollte eigentlich nachfragen, ob du gut angekommen bist?", gab sie zurück. Also erzählte ich ihr, wie toll hier alles war. Angefangen beim Campus; dem Wohnheim; den Leuten, denen ich schon begegnet war…

„Meine Mitbewohnerin, Alice heißt sie, ist total nett. Sie war schon vor mir hier und hat mich gleich überfallartig empfangen." Ich verzog das Gesicht. Das hatte sie wirklich. Ihre Koffer konnte man als Mordwaffen verwenden. „Und obwohl wir uns erst sein ein paar Minuten kennen, hab ich das Gefühl, dass wir bestimmt Freunde werden", log ich vergnügt drauf los.

„Das klingt wirklich toll, Schatz. Ich hoffe, dass der erste Eindruck nicht trügt", entgegnete sie besorgt.

„Bestimmt nicht", sagte ich beschwichtigend.

Ingesamt verlangte mir das alles weit weniger schauspielerisches Talent ab, als ich gedacht hatte. So schlimm war es hier bestimmt nicht, auch wenn es auch nicht so toll werden würde, wie meine Mutter das gerne hätte. Doch das war belanglos. Ich kam klar.

Wie ich im Flugzeug gehofft hatte, nahm sie mir die Lügen ab oder ließ es einfach darauf beruhen. Was von beiden es war, wusste ich nicht, doch ich hoffte, dass es das Erste sein würde.

Als ich das Telefonat beendet hatte, öffnete ich meine Tür und schaute ins Wohnzimmer. Auf der Couch saßen vier Menschen. Eine von ihnen war die dunkelhaarige Alice, meine Mitbewohnerin. Sie sah aus, als ob sie in eine Steckdose gefasst hätte. Ihre relativ kurzen Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab. Ich fragte mich, ob sie immer so aussah oder ob das ein versehen war…

‚Egal, das braucht dich nicht zu interessieren', sagte ich mir selbst.

Ich betrachtete die Gruppe eingehender. Alice saß auf dem Schoß eines blonden und sehr großen Jungen, der älter als sie zu sein schien. Und dann war da noch ein anderes Pärchen. Das Mädchen war wunderschön und hatte blonde Haare, die ihr in Wellen den Rücken hinab flossen. Der Junge war gebaut wie ein Footballspieler. Er hatte breite Schultern und dunkles kurzes, aber lockiges Haar. Ein Grinsen umspielte seinen Mund. Er sah aus, wie ein Strahlemann. Das war ja auch eigentlich kein Wunder mit so einer blonden Schönheit an seiner Seite. Auch Alice und der blonde Junge strahlten sich an. Es war nicht zu übersehen, wie unendlich verliebt sie alle waren. Ich verspürte einen leichten Drang zur Flucht.

In dem Moment, als ich leicht verwirrt zu ihnen schaute, stand Alice auf und kam auf mich zu.

„Hey Bella, ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus, dass ich ein paar Leute eingeladen habe. Das hier ist Jasper, mein Freund", sagte sie und deutete auf dem großen Blonden. „Und das hier sind mein Bruder Emmett und seine Freundin Rosalie", stellte sie auch die andern zwei vor. „Das ist Bella, meine Mitbewohnerin", sagte sie freundlich. Ich begrüßte sie alle schnell durch ein gemurmeltes „Hi", was sie freundlich erwiderten und drehte mich erneut um, um in mein Zimmer zu verschwinden, doch Alice meldete sich zu Wort.

„Bella, setz dich doch zu uns. Wir könnten uns ein bisschen unterhalten."

„Nein, danke. Ich hab noch was zu tun", sagte ich und war wider in meinem Zimmer verschwunden.

Ich legte mich auf mein Bett und dachte über das nach, was meine Mutter heute Morgen gesagt hatte. Dieser Tapetenwechsel war vielleicht wirklich gut für mich. Aber mir war klar, was sie damit gemeint hatte. Dass ich neue Freunde und vielleicht einem neuen Jungen kennen lernen würde und alles wieder von vorne begann, aber deshalb war ich nicht hier. Alice und ihre Freunde waren ja sicher ganz nett, aber das war mir egal. Wozu ging man denn aufs College?! Ablenkung… und vielleicht um etwas zu lernen. Darauf würde ich mich jedenfalls beschränken! Man ging ja nicht aufs College, um Leute kennen zu lernen und auf Partys zu gehen. _Ich_ zumindest nicht. Das würde es mir auch ersparen mit diesen glücklichen Paaren Zeit zu verbringen. Der Plan war gefasst. Lernen, lernen und lernen würden meine Hauptaktivitäten auf dem College werden. Verletzt werden konnte man schließlich nur, wenn man es zuließ, dass sich die Menschen einem näherten… und das würde mir nicht noch einmal passieren.


	3. 2 Neuer Alltag

Alle Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer 

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen._

***

2. Neuer Alltag

Ich wachte früh am Morgen auf. Heute war Montag, was bedeutete, dass heute meine erste Vorlesung stattfand. Ich war Gott-Sei-Dank schon eine Woche vor Semesterbeginn hergekommen, um mich richtig einleben zu können. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte ich allerdings in meinem Zimmer, da Alice oft Besuch von ihrem Freund oder Emmett und Rosalie bekam und ich nicht wirklich Lust auf Gesellschaft hatte. Alice lud mich zwar immer wieder ein, mich zu ihnen zu setzten, aber daran war ich wenig interessiert. In der verlangen Woche hatte ich insgesamt höchstens vier Stunden Zeit mit meiner Mitbewohnerin verbracht. Sie schien nett zu sein, aber ich vertröstete sie trotzdem immer wieder auf ein anderes Mal, wenn sie mich fragte, ob wir etwas zusammen unternehmen wollten.

Ich stand also auf und nahm mein Waschzeug, um ins Bad zu gehen. Als ich ins Wohnzimmer trat, traf mich ein Schlag. Vor mir auf dem Sofa saßen Alice, ihr Bruder Emmett und ein anderer Junge, den ich nicht kannte. Er hatte verwuscheltes, bronzefarbenes Haar und sah _sehr_ gut aus. Ich blieb stolpernd stehen und wurde rot. Mir war nur zu bewusst, dass ich noch immer mein löchriges Top und meine kurze Shorts trug, in denen ich immer schlief. Schnell drehte ich mich um und rannte zurück in mein Zimmer. Dort blieb ich erst einige Momente stehen, um mich von dem Schock zu erholen. Mein Herz schlug viel zu schnell. ‚Gewöhn dich daran, dich immer erst anzuziehen, bevor du den Zimmer verlässt.', schalt ich mich gedanklich selbst.

Nachdem mein Herz wieder seine normale Geschwindigkeit erreicht hatte, schaute ich mich suchend um. Was sollte ich jetzt tun? Ich entschied mich jetzt anzuziehen. Als das erledigt war, verließ ich erneut das Zimmer. Dieses Mal trug ich allerdings statt meinem behelfsmäßigen Pyjama eine Bluejeans, ein eng anliegendes weißes T-Shirt und darüber eine braune Strickjacke.

Obwohl ich nun angezogen war, errötete ich erneut, als ich die Drei dort sitzen sah.

„Oh Bella, tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht bescheid gesagt habe, dass ich heute Morgen Besuch bekomme", sagte Alice mit einem leichten Schmunzeln auf den Lippen.

„Schon gut", sagte ich und ging in Richtung Bad, doch Alice hielt mich auf.

„Das ist mein anderer Bruder Edward und Emmett kennst du ja schon", sagte sie und lächelte mich an. „Das ist Bella, Brüderchen."

„Hallo", sagte er und lächelte mich an.

„Hey", erwiderte ich, lächelte aber nicht zurück, was er stirnrunzelnd bemerkte. Ich wandte mich ab, um seinem Blick zu entgehen.

Daraufhin ging ich einfach ins Bad und machte mich fertig für den Tag, der mich erwartete.

Als ich aus dem Bad kam, verließ ich fast fluchartig die Wohnung, weil ich der Peinlichkeit des Morgens entkommen wollte. Ich wollte nicht länger in das forschende Gesicht von diesem Edward oder in Emmetts Gesicht mit dem belustigten Grinsen blicken müssen. Auch Alice' halb entschuldigender, halb belustigter Blick war mir zuwider. Also lief ich rüber zum Collegegebäude und war somit die Erste, die den Raum betrat, in dem gleich meine erste Vorlesung in Fach Literatur stattfinden würde. Der Raum war riesig. Unendlich viele Sitzreihen erstrecken sich durch den ganzen Saal. Ich hatte noch nie einen so großen Klassenraum gesehen. ‚Das hier ist das College, keine Schule! Hier ist alles größer', schalt ich mich geistig.

Ich setzte mich auf einen Platz in einer der hinteren Reihen und warf einen Blick auf meine Uhr. Na toll. Es waren noch fast fünfundvierzig Minuten, bis die Vorlesung begann.

Da ich allerdings immer mein Lieblingsbuch ‚Sturmhöhe' mit mir herum schleppte, holte ich es raus und ich vertiefte mich in die Geschichte. Ich kannte das Buch zwar schon in- und auswendig, aber trotzdem fesselte es mich immer wieder aufs Neue, sodass ich alles um mich herum vergaß…

Deshalb bemerkte ich auch erst, dass jemand neben mir stand, als diese Person sich räusperte. Erschrocken schoss mein Kopf in die Höhe und ich blickte in zwei wundersame grüne Augen, die mich völlig gefangen nahmen. Ich starrte einfach nur ergeben in diese grünen Augen.

„Habe ich dich erschreckt?", fragte der Junge, den mir Alice als ihren Bruder Edward vorgestellt hatte.

„Nein, ich war nur woanders mit den Gedanken", erwiderte ich und wurde rot. Warum ich rot wurde, wusste ich eigentlich selbst nicht. Ich errötete zwar ständig, aber wieso es gerade jetzt passierte, konnte ich nicht genau sagen. Ob der Grund unser unschönes Zusammentreffen früher am Morgen war oder die Tatsache, dass ich ihn gerade total peinlich angestarrt hatte, war mir einfach völlig unklar. Seufz.

„Darf ich mich setzen?", fragte er weiter und deutete auf den leeren Sitz neben mir.

„Sicher", antwortete ich und widmete mich erneut meinem Buch. Ich war gerade an meiner Lieblingsstelle angekommen und hatte die Welt um mich herum erneut vergessen.

„Wo kommst du eigentlich her?", wollte er nach wenigen Minuten der Stille wissen.

„Phoenix", erwiderte ich im ersten Moment verwirrt, da mir erst wieder klar werden musste, wo ich war und mit wem ich sprach. Krampfhaft versuchte nicht von meinem Buch aufzuschauen. Ich wollte ihn nicht wieder so anstarren.

„Wow, dann bist du ja ziemlich weit weg von zu Hause, was?"

„Ja", murmelte ich leise.

„Ist es nicht eine große Umstellung von Phoenix nach Seattle? Du vermisst bestimmt die Wärme…?"

Ein erneutes „Ja" meinerseits, ließ ihn die Stirn runzeln. Meine einsilbigen Antworten schienen ihn nicht zu befriedigen. Nur warum? Es konnte ihm doch egal sein… _ich _konnte ihm doch egal sein. Ich war nur die Mitbewohnerin seiner Schwester. Glaubte er, er müsse sich mit mir gut stellen?

„Du bist wohl nicht der gesprächige Typ, was?", fragte er dann.

Schockiert blickte ich ihn nun doch an. Nicht der gesprächige Typ? Was zum…?! Na ja, eigentlich hatte er ja sogar recht. Ich wollte nicht reden. Nicht mit ihm und auch nicht mit jemand anderem.

„Sieht ganz so aus", gab ich zurück. Sein breites Grinsen über meinen schockierten Gesichtsausdruck nach seiner Frage verschwand und seine Stirn legte ich wider in Falten.

„Entschuldige, ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein", beeilte er sich zu sagen, wohl, weil er annahm mich verärgert zu haben.

„Nein, warst du nicht. Schon okay", sagte ich noch, bevor ich mich auf die Vorlesung konzentrierte, die gerade begonnen hatte.

Diese Vorlesung war wirklich langweilig. Unter einer Literatur- Vorlesung am College hatte ich mir etwas ganz anderes vorgestellt. Einen etwas gehobeneren Anspruch, zum Beispiel. Wir lasen Shakespeares ‚Kaufmann von Venedig' und einiges von Bronte, Austen, Chaucer,… Hatte ich alles schon für die Highschool oder aus Spaß gelesen. Doch unser Professor schien recht stolz auf seine Auswahl zu sein, als er sie uns mitteilte. Innerlich seufzte ich. Eigentlich hätte ich mich freuen sollen, dass in diesem Semester wenig Arbeit in diesem Kurs auf mich zukam, aber ich hatte mich auf neue literarische Erkenntnisse gefreut.

Nachdem der Professor die Vorlesung beendet hatte, packte ich meine Sachen ein und wartete darauf, dass mein Nebenan aufstand, aber er blieb sitzen und sah mich mit fragenden Augen an.

„Gehst du jetzt zurück ins Wohnheim?"

„Ja, wieso?", fragte ich desinteressiert und ohne ihn anzuschauen, da ich sonst vermutlich nicht mehr so geklungen hätte.

„Ich könnte dich ja begleiten. Alice wartet dort auf mich. Natürlich nur, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht…", sagte er vorsichtig.

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an", gab ich zurück und fühlte mich schlecht, weil ich so abweisend zu ihm war. Er konnte ja nichts dafür. Edward wollte nur nett sein. Aber ich hatte einen Plan und den würde ich auch nicht ändern. Wir standen also auf und gingen los.

Den Weg über schwiegen wir, obwohl er mich mehrmals verwirrt aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtete. Unwillkürlich fragte ich mich, was ihn wohl beschäftigte. Er sah so nachdenklich aus. In meiner Wohnung angekommen, grinste Alice breit und rief: „Super, ihr habt euch also schon angefreundet."

Ich verzog leicht das Gesicht. Angefreundet? Nein. Freunde würden wir nicht werden. Das wollte ich schließlich nicht. Auf keinen Fall! Ich bemühte mich meine Gesichtszüge wider zu kontrollieren und sah sie kurz an. Dann blickte auf meine Füße.

„Ich geh in mein Zimmer", sagte ich leise und tat es auch. Ich holte wieder mein Buch hervor und las weiter…

Nach einer Weile klopfte es an der Tür.

„Herein", sagte ich langsam, nicht sicher, ob ich wollte, dass jemand mein Zimmer betrat.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Alice steckte den Kopf herein.

„Darf ich reinkommen?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Klar", sagte ich und setzte mich im Bett auf. Da sie zum ersten Mal in meinem Zimmer stand, sah sie sich um. Ich folgte ihrem Blick durch den kleinen Raum. Von der Wand, an der mein alter buchenfarbene Schreibtisch stand, den wir zusammen mit meinen anderen Möbeln schon vorher hatten herschicken lassen, über meine Kommode, in der meine Kleidung lag, bis hin zu meinem Bett, das an der gegenüberliegenden Wand vom Schreibtisch stand. Dann fokussierte sich ihr Blick auf mich.

„Ich bin gekommen, um mich noch mal für Edward zu entschuldigen. Er meinte das vorhin wirklich nicht böse. Eigentlich ist Edward ein sehr höflicher und netter Kerl, weißt du. Er…", begann sie, doch ich unterbrach sie.

„Wovon redest du?", ich sah sie verwirrt an. Da dämmerte es mir. „Ach wegen dem Spruch, dass ich nicht der ‚gesprächige Typ' sei?", fragte ich verblüfft und zeichnete Anführungsstriche in die Luft.

Sie nickte. „Ja, er meinte, dass du wohl sauer deshalb wärst…"

„Nein, wirklich nicht. Das hatte ich ihm auf vorhin schon gesagt", beruhigte ich sie mit einem leichten Schmunzeln auf den Lippen. Wie süß. Er hatte wirklich gedacht, dass mich das verletzt haben könnte… Moment mal… süß?

„Puhhh, wenn das so ist, willst du vielleicht mitkommen in die Mensa? Wir wollten was essen gehen und Edward und ich hatten die Idee, dass du ja mitkommen könntest", sagte sie hoffnungsvoll.

Ich war zwar _schon_ etwas hungrig, da ich morgens auch nichts gegessen hatte, aber ich wollte keine Gesellschaft. Sie würden vielleicht fragen was ich vorher so gemacht hatte, wer meine Freunde waren, ob ich einen Freund hatte… All das waren Fragen, die ich nicht beantworten wollte.

„Lieber nicht. Ich wollte noch etwas lesen und dann…", fing ich an, doch Alice' enttäuschter Blick ließ mich stocken.

„Du führst hier wirklich ein Einsiedlerleben, weißt du das eigentlich?", fragte sie energisch.

Ich starrt sie nur perplex an. Meine Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Wie…?

Wieso warf es mich nur immer so aus der Bahn, wenn jemand etwas Derartiges zu mir sagte? Es war doch die Wahrheit. Und es war ja nicht so, dass ich diesen Zustand nicht mochte. Im Gegenteil. Ich hatte ihn mir selbst so ausgesucht.

Sie spürte anscheinend meine Verunsicherung und plapperte darauf los.

„Ach komm schon, Bella. Du kannst doch nicht immer allein in diesem Zimmer herum sitzen. Außerdem wäre Edward bestimmt nicht überzeugt, dass alles okay ist, wenn du die Einladung ablehnst."

Ich war völlig überfahren.

„Na gut", lenkte ich ein, was mir ein breites Grinsen ihrerseits einbrachte.

Sie kam zum Bett und zog mich herunter. Auf dem Weg zu meiner Zimmertür schnappte ich mir noch schnell meinte Tasche, die auf dem Schreibtisch lag. Wir traten ins Wohnzimmer. Edward saß auf der Couch, doch als er uns sah, sprang er auf und lächelte schüchtern mich.

„Bist du noch sauer?", wollte er wissen.

„Ich- ich war nie sauer", brachte ich hervor. Das schien ihn noch mehr zu verwirren.

„Oh, also… na ja, dann kommst du also mit?", fragte er.

„Ja. Alice hat mich überzeugt", sagte ich seufzend und verdrehte die Augen.

„Allerdings, ich kann sehr überzeugend sein… Edward, guck nicht so skeptisch. Das stimmt", behaarte sie. Er konnte offenbar ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Ein schiefes Grinsen. Es raubte mir augenblicklich den Atem. ‚Ganz ruhig, Bella.', sagte ich mir innerlich.

Alice ging an mir vorbei auf die Wohnungstür zu. Auch Edward folgte ihr. In der Tür blieb er noch einmal stehen und drehte sich zu mir um.

„Kommst du?", fragte er unsicher.

„Ja", erwiderte ich und zusammen verließen wir das Wohnheim.

Den ganzen Weg zur Mensa sprudelten die Wörter nur so aus Alice heraus. Für mich war das gut. Es kam keine unangenehme Stile auf und ich musste nicht viel sagen. Ein paar bejahende oder verneinende Laute an den richtigen Stellen genügten schon. Edward tat es mir gleich. Allerdings hätte er auch gar nicht die Gelegentlich dazu gehabt etwas zu sagen, da Alice nie Pausen einlegte. Ich fragte mich, ob sie überhaupt zwischendurch Luft holte. Hatte sie vielleicht so was wie Kiemen? Ich musste schmunzeln.

„Was denn?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ach nichts", sagte ich unschuldig.

Als wir schließlich die Mensa betraten, sagte Alice zu mir, dass ich uns schon mal einen Platz suchen sollte. Sie würde mir etwas zu essen und zu trinken mitbringen.

„Ich nehme nur einen Apfel", rief ich ihr hinterher, da die beiden schon losgegangen waren. Hoffentlich hatten sie mich gehört.

Ich setzte mich also an einen Tisch mit fünf Stühlen, der sich in der hinteren Ecke der Mensa befand, und wartete auf meine Begleiter.

Zehn Minuten später kam Alice mit einem Tablett voll mit Essen zurück und stellte es in die Mitte des Tisches. Edward, der hinter ihr ging und ebenfalls ein voll bepacktes Tablett trug, setzte sich links neben mich und stellte dann ebenfalls das Essen ab.

„Kommen noch zwanzig Leute oder seid ihr sehr hungrig?", fragte ich fassungslos.

„Nein. Wir wussten ja nicht was du magst, also haben wir alles mitgenommen", sagte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln, dass mir den Atem nahm. Mein Augen weiteten sich und ich starrte ihn schon wider an.

„I- ich hab euch noch nachgerufen, aber das habt ihr wohl nicht gehört. W- warum habt ihr denn n- nicht einfach gefragt?", brachte ich hervor, als ich meine Stimme wider gefunden hatte und errötete.

„Na ja, wir standen schon an und da dachten wir, dass es so einfacher wäre…", schaltete Alice sich ein. Als ich den Blick von Edward abwandte, bemerkte ich, dass sie sich rechts von mir niedergelassen hatte und mich angrinste.

„Aha", war alles was ich erwidern konnte.

Sie nahm sich einen Yoghurt und fing an zu essen. Auch ihr Bruder begann sein Stück Pizza zu verzehren. Ich saß noch immer verwirrt da, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und griff nach einem Apfel, der auf einem der Tabletts lag.

Wir aßen eine Weile schweigend, dann plötzlich fragte Alice: „Was sagen denn eigentlich deine Eltern dazu, dass du jetzt so weit weg aufs College gehst?"

„Ehm,… meine Mom ist wie immer besorgt und na ja, eigentlich wohne ich jetzt sogar näher bei Charlie, meinem Dad", antwortete ich verhalten. Die Fragestunde hatte begonnen. Ich stöhnte innerlich auf. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis ein noch unangenehmeres Thema folgen würde.

Alice schaute mich verwirrt an. Ich wollte ihnen zwar nichts aus meinem Leben erzählen, aber da das unausweichlich schien, erzählte ich ihnen den Rest der Geschichte.

„Meine Eltern haben sich scheiden lassen als ich noch klein war. Meine Mutter hat mittlerweile wider geheiratet. Mit ihr und ihren Mann lebte ich bis vor kurzem in Phoenix." Ich machte eine kleine Pause. „Charlie lebt immer noch in einer kleinen Stadt hier in der Nähe. Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich hier aufs College gehe. So kann ich ihn öfter mal sehen", beendete ich meine Vortrag.

„Wo genau wohnt dein Vater denn?", fragte Edward und schaute mich interessiert an, was ich absolut nicht verstand.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr die Stadt kennt. Sie ist ziemlich klein…", sagte ich, doch sie schauten mich weiterhin an. „Folks", stammelte ich, weil ich mich unter ihren Blicken nicht wohl fühlte.

Die beiden fingen an zu lachen und ich verstand nicht warum. Ungehalten runzelte ich die Stirn. Hatte ich etwas nicht mitbekommen?

„Wir kommen aus Folks", sagte Alice kichernd, als sie meine fragende Miene sah.

„Ohh.", machte ich nur.

„Wer ist denn dein Vater? Bei uns kennt eigentlich jeder jeden. Das bleibt bei einer so kleinen Stadt nicht aus", sagte Edward und zwinkerte mir zu.

Ich wurde wieder rot.

„Mein Vater heißt Charlie Swan. Er arbeitet bei der Polizei…"

„Chief Swan? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er eine Tochter hat", sagte Alice überrascht.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Na ja, ich war auch in letzter Zeit nicht bei ihm zu Besuch", sagte ich und senkte den Blick. Ich hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen. Ich mochte Folks nicht besonders und ich hatte es immer vermieden hinfahren zu müssen. Deshalb waren unsere Treffen in den letzten Jahren eher rar gewesen. Und wenn wir uns in den Sommerferien gesehen hatten, dann war es Charlie gewesen, der zu mit kam oder wir fuhren zusammen in den Urlaub.

Als ich wider aufschaute, bemerkte ich, dass Edward mich mit einer Mischung aus Neugierde und… und…, ach ich weiß auch nicht was, betrachtete.

Alice schaute schmunzelnd ihren Bruder an und schaute dann auf ihre Uhr.

„Oh mist", sagte sie, „ich muss los. Jazz wartet sicher schon auf mich. Wir sehen uns dann später, Bella."

„Bis dann", murmelte ich leicht verwirrt. Sie benahm sich ziemlich merkwürdig. Sie warf Edward noch einen Blick zu, den ich nicht ganz deuten konnte, und ging.

Ich starrte ihr einen Augenblick hinterher und dachte darüber nach, was das zu bedeuten haben könnte, als Edward mich aus den Gedanken riss.

„Wir wollten in den nächsten Wochen mal nach Hause fahren. Wir können dich ja mitnehmen, wenn du willst. Dann kannst du deinen Vater besuchen…", machte er sich bemerkbar und lächelte mich an.

„Ja, vielleicht. Danke", gab ich zurück und lächelte ebenfalls. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Sein Lächeln war irgendwie ansteckend.

Wir unterhielten uns noch eine Weile zwanglos. Dann brachten wir die immer noch vollen Tabletts weg und gingen.

Als ich schließlich meine Wohnung betrat, fand ich Alice allein im Wohnzimmer vor.

„Hey, ich dachte du wolltest dich mit deinem Freund treffen?", sagte ich verwirrt.

„Ja, aber er hatte noch was zu tun. Also treffen wir uns erst später", erwiderte sie unschuldig.

Ich zuckte die Achseln. „Ach so." Ich wollte gerade mein Zimmer betreten, doch sie hielt mich auf.

„Uuund?", fragte sie mit einem Grinsen in der Stimme.

Ich drehte mich perplex um. „Was und?", wollte ich skeptisch wissen.

„Was habt ihr beiden noch so gemacht?", fragte sie weiter.

„Wir haben zu Ende gegessen, uns unterhalten und dann sind wir gegangen", erläuterte ich kurz, aber wahrheitsgemäß. Sie schien diese Ausführung aber nicht zu befriedigen, denn sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Und worüber habt ihr euch unterhalten?"

Ich überlegte. „Na ja, er hat mich eingeladen mit euch nach Folks zu fahren in den nächsten Wochen, damit ich Charlie, a- also meinen Dad, besuchen kann. Dann haben wir uns über unsere Literatur- Vorlesung unterhalten… Eigentlich haben wir über alles Mögliche geredet…" ‚nur nicht über private Themen!', fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu.

„Hmm!", machte sie. Ich fühlte mich unwohl. Es kam mir so vor als sei ich bei einer Befragung und Alice war der Cop.

„Sag mal, Bella…", begann sie, doch dann klingelte ihr Handy. Sie blickte mir direkt in die Augen, so als würde sie die Antwort auf ihre unvollständige Frage von meinen Augen ablesen wollte. Doch wie sollte das gehen. Ich wusste ja nicht einmal, was sie mich hatte fragen wollen. Schließlich seufzte sie und nahm das Gespräch entgegen.

Erleichtert atmete ich auf und stahl mich in mein Zimmer. Wer auch immer gerade angerufen hatte, ich war ihm zu großem Dank verpflichtet. Ich ging zum Schreibtisch und schaute aus dem Fenster, das darüber lag. Vor dem Wohnheim liefen Menschen herum, lachten, küssten sich… Und obwohl mir diese Bilder, die sich mir darboten, zuwider waren, konnte ich meinen Blick nicht abwenden. Sie hatten eine magische Anziehungskraft auf mich…

Ein Klopfen riss mich auf meinen Gedanken. „Ja?", fragte ich leise.

Alice kam herein und lächelte.

„Das war Edward… also am Telefon. Er hatte die Idee, dass wir später alle zusammen was unternehmen könnten. Wir werden wohl mit Emmett, Rose und Jazz ins Kino gehen. Und wir würden uns freuen, wenn du auch mitkommst", erklärte sie mir.

Oh, das war nicht gut. Ich wollte nichts mit ihnen unternehmen. Das ging nicht. Ich hatte einen Plan. Verdammt! Warum war ich auch vorhin mit ihnen Essen gegangen? Aber vor allem, warum wollten sie überhaupt, dass ich mitkam. Sicher wollten sie nur höflich sein. Wie Alice vorhin schon gesagt hatte, war ihr Bruder Edward sehr höflich. Das musste es sein. Und sie wollte vermutlich nett sein, weil wir Mitbewohner waren.

„Danke, Alice, aber ich kann nicht. Ich muss noch meine Mom anrufen und ihr von meinem ersten Tag erzählen, sonst dreht sie durch. Auch Char- ehm Dad sollte ich mal anrufen und ihm sagen, dass ich mich gut eingelebt habe. Und dann wollte ich früh schlafen gehen. Ich bin ziemlich kaputt", lehnte ich ihr nett gemeintes Angebot ab.

„Schade. Aber wenn du es dir anders überlegen solltest… wir treffen uns hier um sieben Uhr", sagte sie. Es klang hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich werd's mir merken", antwortete ich und so verließ sie das Zimmer. Ich legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Es war zwar eigentlich nur eine Ausrede gewesen, aber eigentlich stimmte es sogar. Ich sollte meine Eltern wirklich anrufen und sie beruhigen. Überhaupt wunderte es mich, dass meine Mutter noch nicht tausende Male angerufen hatte. Sie hatte jetzt fast eine Woche nichts von mir gehört und starb sicher schon vor Sorge und Neugierde…

Na ja, das würde sich ja heute ändern. Meine Abendplanung stand!

***

_Vielen Dank fürs lesen! Ich hoffe meine Geschichte gefällt euch. Über reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen. _


	4. 3 Das Zweifeln beginnt

**Alle Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer **

**

* * *

  
**

3. Das Zweifeln beginnt

Der Tag war schön gewesen. Ganz klar. Aber dennoch war alles anders verlaufen als geplant. Ich wollte eigentlich keine Zeit mit anderen verbringen. Ich wollte mich auf das College konzentrieren und hatte diesen Vorsatz schon am ersten Tag gebrochen. Toll gemacht, Bella! Was würde ich jetzt tun…?

Warum machte ich mir überhaupt Gedanken darüber?! Ich hatte einen Plan und ich gab keine Pläne auf. Das hatte ich noch nie und das würde ich auch jetzt nicht, aber irgendetwas sagte mir, dass das dieses Mal nicht so einfach werden würde…

Ich lag auf meinem Bett. Die Gespräche mit meinen Eltern waren weniger lang gewesen als erwartet. Na ja, bei meinem Dad hatte ich auch keine ausschweifenden Gespräche erwartet. Er war da wie ich. Bei meiner Mom lag es wohl an der Tatsache, dass sie eine Verabredung gehabt hatte und schon nach zehn Minuten los musste. Ich war einerseits froh darüber, da ich so nicht ewig Smalltalk machen musste, aber andererseits hieß das auch, dass ich jetzt herumlag und mich langweilte. Das Resultat war, dass ich mir den Kopf zermaterte.

Alice und Edward waren wirklich nett, aber das waren viele andere auch. Und trotzdem fiel es mir schwer meine Grundsätze einzuhalten. Aber was ich vor allem nicht verstand, war warum _sie_ etwas mit mir zutun haben wollten. Sicher war Höflichkeit wichtig, aber das machte es mir nicht leichter. Ich starrte an die Decke und seufzte.

In Zukunft würde ich es besser machen. Mich noch weiter von ihnen fernhalten. Und am Wichtigsten war, dass ich nicht mehr auf ihre Einladungen einging! Pläne waren schließlich da, um eingehalten zu werden!

Ich stand auf, um mich nun endgültig schlafen zu legen. Ich war erstaunlich müde und so schlief ich schnell ein.

_Ich stand allein in der Küche meines alten Hauses in Phoenix und machte gerade etwas zu Essen. Oben hörte ich Stimmen. Eine von ihnen war mir sehr vertraut. Aber es waren keine Worte, die ich wahrnahm. Es waren eher… Laute…_

_Ich schlich langsam die Stufen in das obere Geschoss hoch und horchte. Diese Laute kamen aus meinem Zimmer. Ängstlich blieb ich vor meiner Tür stehen und überlegte. Sollte ich reingehen? Meine inneren Alarmglocken schrillten laut, dass ich besser verschwinden sollte. Doch meine Hand griff wie automatisch nach dem Türknauf, so als ob sie besser wüsste was zu tun war, als mein Gehirn._

_Ich öffnete die Tür und trat einen Schritt herein. Sofort fing ich an zu schreien. Auf meinem Bett lagen mein Freund Derek und ein Mädchen. Ich hatte sie __in flagranti erwischt. Er war gerade dabei mich zu betrügen. Meine Augen weiteten sich im Schock. Im ersten Moment schaute er mich erschrocken an, begann dann aber zu lächeln. _

„_Bella, schön, dass du da bist. Das erspart mir, es dir zu sagen…", sagte er argwöhnisch. Das Mädchen grinste mich überlegen an._

„_Na ja, ich will vielleicht doch ehrlich zu dir sein. Es ist aus zwischen uns. Du bist zu hässlich, um meine Freundin zu sein. Gott! Du bist so langweilig", fügte er netterweise hinzu. Ich begann wie wild zu zittern…_

Mein Herz schlug unglaublich schnell, als ich hochfuhr und die Augen öffnete. Nur ein Traum! Es war nur ein Traum, aber es war mir alles so real vorgekommen.

Nun ja, das Ganze entsprang ja auch nicht ganz meiner Fantasie. Es war zwar nicht genau so abgelaufen, aber betrogen hatte er mich doch. Mir stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Ja, er war sehr viel einfühlsamer gewesen. Er war so nett, mich nicht in meinem eigenen Haus zu betrügen, sondern in Seinem. Dass ich reingeplatzt war, hatte ihn schockiert, er hatte auch nicht mit mir Schluss gemacht und mich hässlich und langweilig genannt. Das war auch nicht nötig. Darauf kam ich schon selbst. Mein Unterbewusstsein war jetzt nur so nett, es dem Szenario hinzuzufügen.

Derek hatte mir sogar hinterher geschrieen, dass ich stehen bleiben solle und er mir das erklären könne, als ich stolpernd aus dem Haus rannte. Wie klischeehaft!

Das war jetzt schon fast zwei Monate her. Warum ich jetzt weinte, wusste ich selbst nicht. Es war nicht so, dass ich ihn noch liebte. Ich war mir mittlerweile nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob ich das überhaupt je getan hatte. Aber es verletzte mich noch immer, dass er mein Vertrauen so missbraucht hatte. Diese Gedanken musste ich dringend loswerden!

Ich stand auf und schaute auf die Uhr. Es war gerade kurz nach fünf. Ich hätte noch gut zwei Stunden schlafen können, aber da jetzt sowieso nicht mehr an Schlaf zu denken war, beschloss ich zu duschen. Das warme Wasser entspannte mich ein wenig, aber ich war immer noch aufgewühlt. Wie ein Traum einen Menschen beeinflussen konnte…

Ich wusch mir mein Haar aus und der Geruch nach Erdbeeren umschloss mich. Das war mein Lieblingsshampoo.

Widerstrebend stieg ich aus der Dusche und zog mich an. Anschließend ging ich ins Wohnzimmer und schaute aus dem Fenster. Es wurde langsam hell, aber es regnete. Seufzend setzte ich mich aufs Sofa und schloss die Augen.

Kurze Zeit später kam Alice noch verschlafen, aber schon fertig angezogen aus ihrem Zimmer.

Sie sah noch ziemlich müde aus.

„Guten Morgen", sagte sie leise, „du bist heute aber früh wach!"

„Ja, ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Hab ich dich geweckt?", fragte ich schuldbewusst.

„Ja oder eher gesagt die Dusche", sagte sie grinsend.

„Tut mir leid. Nächstes Mal bin ich leise. Versprochen!"

„Schon gut", antwortete sie immer noch verschlafen. „Ich gehe jetzt auch erstmal duschen."

„Okay, ich mach in der Zwischenzeit Frühstück", sagte ich leise und hoffte es damit wieder gut machen zu können und auch um mich abzulenken von meinem Albtraum.

Ich ging also in die Küche, na ja, die Kochnische, und begann Rühreier und gebratenen Speck zuzubereiten und einen Teig für Pancakes zusammenzurühren.

Als ich gerade die ersten fertigen Pancakes aus der Pfanne nahm, kam Alice aus dem Bad und schaute mich erstaunt an.

„Du kannst wirklich kochen, was?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Vielleicht solltest du erstmal probieren, bevor du das sagst", sagte ich einfach und stellte ihr einen voll beladenen Teller hin.

„Meinst du nicht, dass du etwas viel Frühstück gemacht hast? Das reicht ja für zehn", sagte sie lachend.

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich hab nicht nachgedacht", antwortet ich, ohne von der Pfanne aufzuschauen.

„Hmm… hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich die andern anrufe und frage, ob sie zum Frühstücken herkommen wollen?", wollte sie wissen.

„Nein, ist okay. Es ist sonst eh viel zu viel und…", sagte ich noch, doch da war sie schon verschwunden, um ihr Handy zu holen. Ich musste lachen.

Zwanzig Minuten später klopfte es an der Tür und da Alice vor zwei Minuten in ihr Zimmer verschwunden war, öffnete ich die Tür. Vor mir stand Edward. Als er mich sah, zeigte er ein schiefes Lächeln und ich vergaß zu atmen.

„Hallo", sagte er gutgelaunt.

„Hey", brachte ich hervor, als mein Körper die Atmung wider ausgenommen hatte. „Alice ist in ihrem Zimmer. Komm rein. Ich hole sie."

Ich klopfte mit rotem Kopf an Alice' Tür.

„Alice, dein Bruder ist da", sagte ich laut genug, damit sie es auch durch die Tür hören konnte und ging wider in die Kochnische, um weiter die Pancakes zu braten.

„Das riecht wirklich gut", sagte Edward.

„Ich gebe dir gleich welche", sagte ich so unbeteiligt, wie ich konnte und ging nicht auf das Kompliment ein.

Er fing an zu schmunzeln. „Hat keine Eile."

Ich drehte mich um und sah, dass er mich musterte. Ich runzelte die Stirn, aber in dem Moment kam Alice aus ihrem Zimmer und begrüßte ihren Bruder.

„Hey Edward, du warst ja heute wirklich früh wach. Ich musste dich nicht mal aus dem Bett klingeln, wie die anderen", sagte sie und fing an zu lachen.

„Hi Alice", war alles was er sagte.

Ich wandte mich erneut der Pfanne zu und legte die nächsten Pancakes auf einen Teller, den ich Edward reichte.

Er lächelte sanft und bedankte sich. Ich murmelte ein schnelles „kein Problem" und machte weiter.

Nach einigen Minuten war ich fertig und wollte einen Teller mit in mein Zimmer nehmen, als Alice mich aufhielt.

„Bleib schön hier, Bella. Wir hatten doch gestern so viel Spaß", sagte sie und nahm mir meinen Teller ab, um ihn dann auf die Theke auf den Platz neben Edward zu stellen.

„Ich wollte eigentlich…", begann ich, doch sie widersprach mir.

„…Mit uns zusammen frühstücken?! Super Idee", sagte sie vergnügt.

Ich schnitt eine Grimasse, setzte mich dann aber doch auf den von ihr ausgewählten Platz und begann zu essen.

„Wer ist eigentlich Derek?", fragte sie auf einmal ohne jeden Zusammenhang. Ich verkrampfte mich.

„Niemand", beeilte ich mich zu sagen und aß weiter.

Beide beäugten mich. Alice skeptisch und Edward überrascht und…enttäuscht?

„So hat das heute Nacht aber nicht geklungen. Kann es sein, dass du im Schlaf sprichst?", fragte sie grinsend.

„Ja, das mach ich seit ich klein bin", sagte ich verlegen. Oh Gott!

„Und wer ist nun Derek?", wollte sie hartnäckig wissen.

„Derek ist… er war… er ist mein Ex-Freund", sagte ich und senkte den Blick. Nur nicht anfangen zu weinen, Bella!

Als ich sicher war, dass ich nicht weinen würde, hob ich wider den Blick. Beide schauten mich an.

„Tut mir leid, Bella", sagte Alice und sah bedrückt aus. „Ich hätte nicht so nachbohren sollen."

„Schon gut. Es ist ja nicht so schlimm. Ich habe nur schlecht geträumt", sagte ich und versuchte zu lächeln. Dann stand ich auf.

„Ich muss jetzt meine Sachen packen und dann muss ich auch bald los", sagte ich nonchalant und trat in mein Zimmer. Als ich die Tür hinter mir geschlossen hatte, lehnte ich mich gegen die Tür.

Was um Himmels Willen war in mich gefahren, dass ich ihnen das gerade erzählt hatte?! War ich denn jetzt vollkommen verrückt geworden? Und die Antwort lautete: Vermutlich.

‚Reiß dich mal zusammen, Bella. Und vor allem bleib auf Abstand!', ermahnte ich mich selbst. Dann nahm ich meine Sachen und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort die Wohnung.


	5. 4 Nasse Tatsachen

**Alle Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer **

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen :-)**

* * *

4. Nasse Tatsachen

Auf halbem Weg zum Collegegebäude blieb ich stehen. Ich war immer noch viel zu früh dran. Schon wider! Nur, dass ich heute mein Buch nicht dabei hatte. Ich hatte es vorhin vergessen, als ich schnell meine Sachen zusammen gesucht hatte und aus der Wohnung stürmt war. Und jetzt? Die erste Vorlesung würde erst in ungefähr zwei Stunden beginnen.

Ich sah eine Bank und beschloss mich dort hinzusetzten. Es regte nur noch leicht und es war mir egal, ob ich nass wurde oder nicht. Ich hatte jetzt andere Probleme…

Offensichtlich sprach ich so laut im Schlaf, dass Alice das in ihrem Zimmer nebenan hören konnte. Was würde ich jetzt tun? Nie mehr schlafen? Mir den Mund zukleben? Meine Wände isolieren, wie in einem Tonstudio? Ich wusste es nicht. Ich wusste nur, dass ich nicht wollte, dass sie oder irgendjemand anderes hörten, was ich sagte, wenn ich schlief. Schließlich konnte ich mich im Schlaf nicht kontrollieren. Das war alles untergewusst. Ich hätte mir nie bewusst ausgesucht von Derek zu träumen…

Diese peinliche Unterhaltung heute Morgen wäre nie passiert, wenn ich nicht im Schlaf geredet hätte. Verdammt! Diese Angewohnheit war wirklich lästig… und peinlich!...

Plötzlich wurde ich aus den Gedanken gerissen.

„Bella?", fragte eine attraktive Männerstimme…, Edwards Stimme, hinter mir.

Unwillig drehte ich mich um. „Ja?"

„Du bist ja ganz nass. Was machst du denn hier draußen im Regen? Du wird noch krank", sagte er besorgt.

Er hatte recht. Ich war mittlerweile wirklich durchnässt. Wie lange hatte ich hier gesessen und meinen Gedanken nachgehangen? Es musste schon länger sein, denn der Regen hatte nicht zugenommen.

„Hmm…ist nicht so schlimm. Ich werde schon nicht krank", sagte ich unbeteiligt.

„Komm, ich bring dich nach Hause. Du musst dir trockene Sachen anziehen…", begann er, aber ich widersprach.

„Das geht nicht. Ich hab gleich eine Vorlesung. Ich darf nicht schon am zweiten Tag zu spät kommen!"

Er ging um die Bank herum und kniete sich vor mich. Dann schaute er zu mir auf. „Du hast noch mehr als eine Stunde Zeit. Du warst eben so schnell weg, dass wir keine Zeit mehr hatten dir das zu sagen. Steh auf. Wir gehen zurück ins Wohnheim, dann kannst du dir was anderes anziehen und Alice beruhigen. Sie macht sich Sorgen um dich", beruhigte er mich sanft.

„Okay", sagte ich langsam, „aber du musst nicht mitkommen. Ich finde den Weg auch alleine."

„Natürlich begleite ich dich. Ich hab Alice versprochen dich zu finden und jetzt will ich meinen Finderlohn", sagte er mit einem schiefen lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Ahh ja. Und der wäre was?", fragte ich und zog spielerisch eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Keine Ahnung. Das muss sie sich wohl noch überlegen", sagte er und begann zu lachen.

Ich stimmte mit ein. Ich hatte keine Ahnung warum, aber ich fühlte mich wohl bei ihm. Und das, obwohl ich vollkommen durchnässt war und ich vor Kälte zitterte.

Er war ein netter Kerl. Es war einfach mit ihm zu reden, wenn man mal von meinen gelegentlichen Aussetzern absah, die ich bekam, wenn ich ihm in die Augen sah oder er sein schiefes Lächeln aufsetzte… Warum das geschah wusste ich auch nicht. In letzter Zeit wusste ich viele Dinge nicht! Das war gar nicht gut.

„Kommst du?", fragte er und unterbrach erneut meine Überlegungen.

„Ja", sagte ich schlicht und stand auf. Und wieder machten wir uns auf den Weg in mein neues Zuhause, nur, dass wir uns dieses Mal angeregt unterhielten…

Lachend traten wir durch die Wohnungstür in Wohnzimmer. Alice stand am Fenster und schaute in den Regen, der jetzt wider stärker geworden war.

„Bella!", rief sie erleichtert und lief auf mich zu, um mich zu umarmen.

„Alice…", sagte ich verwirrt, „was ist denn los? Alles okay mit dir?"

„Das fragst du _mich_? Du bist doch diejenige, die weggerannt ist!", sagte sie mit einer Mischung aus Sorge und Belustigung.

„Ach so, ja. Ich wollte einfach raus. Ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen. Das ist alles", sagte ich und war selbst überrascht, wie überzeugend ich klang.

„Na ja, ist ja auch nicht so wichtig", stellte sie fest und jetzt hatte die Belustigung die Oberhand gewonnen.

Edward trat nun auch näher. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und sah, der er mich anlächelte. Aber viel wichtiger war, dass auch er vollkommen durchnässt war.

„Oh nein, jetzt bist du meinetwegen ganz nass geworden", sagte ich sauer auf mich selbst und verzog das Gesicht.

„Nicht wegen dir… Wegen dem Finderlohn!", sagte er und nahm unseren neckenden Tonfall von vorhin wider auf.

„Ach ja. Richtig! Aber da ich ja der Grund dafür war, dass überhaupt ein Finderlohn ausgesprochen werden musste, solltest du ihn auch von mir bekommen", lachte ich und hob abwartend eine Augenbraue. „Was willst du denn?"

„Hmmm…das muss ich mir erst noch gut überlegen, aber ich komme darauf zurück", erklärte er mir.

Somit ging Alice ins Bad, um uns Handtücher zu holen, damit wir uns endlich abtrocknen konnten.

Edward hatte natürlich keine trockenen Sachen dabei, aber er rief schnell seinen Bruder an, der ihm welche bringen sollte. Solange saß er nur in Unterwäsche vor uns auf dem Sofa. Alice hatte ihm zwar eine Decke gereicht, die er sich über die Beine legte, aber sein nackter Oberkörper war zu sehen.

Ich hatte mich inzwischen umgezogen und versuchte nun alles, um ihn nicht anzusehen, oder eher anzustarren. Ich betrachtete meine eigene Kleidung. Ich trug jetzt eine hellblaue Bluse und eine hellgraue Hose.

Doch wie ein Magnet zog es meine Augen immer wieder zu ihm hin.

Ich ertappe mich immer erneut dabei, ihn anzustarren. Sein ganzer Oberkörper war muskulös. Aber nicht so sehr, dass es unästhetisch wirkte. Es sah einfach nur gut aus. Sportlich. Sexy. Zum Dahinschmelzen…

„Bella?", fragte er plötzlich.

„Äh…ja?", fragte ich verwirrt und ertappt. Verdammt!

„Träumst du?", fragte er belustigt. „Es hat geklingelt, Alice ist im Bad verschwunden und ich würde nur ungern in diesem Aufzug an die Tür gehen. Also…"

„Ich gehe schon", unterbrach ich ihn schnell und lief zur Tür.

Als ich sie öffnete, trat Emmett ein.

„Hey Edward, wer hätte gedacht, dass ich dich mal _so_ in einer Mädchenwohnung vorfinden würde?!", sagte er lachend und zwinkerte mir zu.

Ich wurde rot und wendete den Blick ab.

„Wo soll ich mich umziehen?", fragte Edward ohne den Kommentar seines Bruders zu beachten. Er kam nun doch auf die Tür zu, um Emmett die Sachen abzunehmen. Die Decke hatte er auf dem Sofa zurückgelassen. Und so stand er nur in seiner Retro-Shorts vor uns. Oh Gott, diese Unteräsche war ab jetzt meine Lieblingsunteräsche für Männer. Wie konnte ein Mann nur so unglaublich gut aussehen? Ich brauchte einen Moment, bis ich mich wieder konzentrieren konnte.

Emmett räusperte sich. „Eddi, du musst doch hier nicht so ein Stripp hinlegen. Bella wird schon ganz rot", sagte er belustigt. Mein Gesicht musste mittlerweile die Farbe einer Tomate haben.

Edward beäugte mich verlegen und doch neugierig. Ich drehte mich weg. Wieso musste ich mich nur immer wieder so in Verlegenheit bringen?

„Ehm… in meinem… Zimmer k-könntest du dich umziehen", bot ich an und ging voraus, um ihm die Tür zu öffnen.

„Danke", sagte er dicht an meinem Ohr und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Ich erschauderte.

Dass er jetzt halbnackt in meinem Zimmer stand, machte mich nervös. Hoffentlich hatte ich nichts liegen gelassen, dass mir peinlich war. Es würde mir gerade noch fehlen, wenn irgendwo Unterwäsche herumläge. Allerdings glaubte ich das nicht.

Doch während ich noch über dieses Problem nachgrübelte, trat Edward schon wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Ich schaute zu Emmett. Dieser musterte mich grinsend. Innerlich seufzend, drehte ich mich wieder zu Edward.

„Fertig", sagte er an mich gewandt.

„Gut, dann können wir ja jetzt los. Sonst kommen wir doch noch zu spät", sagte ich zu ihm und stapfte schon los, ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten und ohne seinen Bruder noch einmal anzusehen.

* * *

Das war zwar nicht sehr lang, aber egal.

Wie hat es euch gefallen? Irgendwelche Anregungen? ;-)


	6. 5 Unerwartete Freundschaften

**Alle Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

**

**5. Unerwartete Freundschaften**

**

* * *

  
**

Seit diesem Vorfall waren jetzt drei Tage vergangen. Seitdem hatten Alice und ich viel Zeit miteinander verbracht. Und auch Edward war oft mit uns und auch allein mit mir zusammen gewesen. Wir waren jetzt _Freunde_. Zwar war das nicht so geplant gewesen, aber es schien unausweichlich.

Nur, dass ich jedes Mal rot wurde, wenn ich ihn traf. Es hatte sich nämlich herausgestellt, dass doch etwas Peinliches in meinem Zimmer gewesen war, als er sich dort umgezogen hatte. Ein schwarzer Spitzen-BH hing aus einer halb geöffneten Kommodenschublade. Er musste ihn gesehen haben, war aber so höflich es nicht zu erwähnen.

Ich mochte die beiden wirklich und Alice ließ mir so wenige Chancen allein zu sein, dass es fast unmöglich war mal eine Stunde für mich zu haben. Aber ich war glücklich darüber. Ich fühlte mich gut. Wir aßen täglich zusammen mit Edward in der Mensa und er besuchte uns oft zu Hause. Alice und ich schauten abends DVD' s und redeten viel. Und zusätzlich zu diesen mittlerweile alltäglichen Dingen plante sie einen Shoppingausflug für uns und Rosalie für nächsten Samstag. Ich war zwar nicht so scharf darauf einkaufen zu gehen, da ich meiner Meinung nach keine neue Kleidung brauchte, aber sie ließ sich nicht beirren.

Jetzt stand ich hier im Wohnzimmer und wartete darauf, dass Alice endlich aufbruchbereit war.

„Alice, beeil dich. Wir kommen noch zu spät. Edward und die anderen warten bestimmt schon", drängelte ich, doch sie ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Na und?! Sollen sie doch warten", lachte sie und trat aus ihrem Zimmer, „und außerdem bin und schon fertig."

„Na dann los", sagte ich und öffnete die Tür für sie.

Als wir auf dem Weg zu einem kleinen Kaffee waren, das direkt neben dem Campus lag, schaute sie mich vorsichtig aus dem Augenwinkel an.

„Du, Bella?", fragte sie. „Wir sind doch Freundinnen oder?"

„Ja sicher, Alice. Ich würde fast sagen, dass du so was wie meine beste Freundin geworden bist. Das ist wohl kaum verwunderlich, da ich ja keine andern Freunde habe. Wieso fragst du?", sagte ich scherzhaft und begann zu lachen. Der gequälte Ausdruck wich aber nicht aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Also beste Freundinnen erzählen sich doch immer alles… und ich habe mich gefragt, ob du mir nicht vielleicht erzählen willst, was mit Derek gewesen ist…", brachte sie zögernd hervor.

Sofort wich jeder Humor aus meinem Gesicht.

„Du musst natürlich nicht. Ich dachte nur…", murmelte sie.

„Nein, du hast recht. Ich sollte mit jemandem darüber reden", sagte ich und fragte mich, wie ich am Besten anfangen sollte. Ich wollte eigentlich nicht darüber reden, aber ich fühlte mich ihr irgendwie verpflichtet.

„Also als ich Derek kennen lernte, hatte ich keine Freunde. Das war schon immer so. Aber mit ihm war alles einfach. Wir hatten sofort einen Draht zueinander. Wir unternahmen viel zusammen und meine Mom war glücklich, dass ich endlich nicht mehr immer allein war", sagte ich und Alice nickte, um mir zu bedeuten weiter zu reden.

„Wir wurden beste Freunde und nach einer Zeit wurde aus der Freundschaft einfach eine Beziehung. Ich kann nicht einmal sagen, wann das passierte, aber es war einfach so. Also keine Liebe auf den ersten Blick oder so etwas. Wir waren einfach sehr vertraut miteinander. Und dann bin ich eines Tages zu ihm gefahren, um ihn zu überraschen… Und überrascht war er auch. Vermutlich genauso sehr wie ich. Ich ging zu seinem Zimmer um zu sehen, wie er dort mit dem Mädchen, das er mir als seine ‚Kusine Lilly' vorgestellt hatte, im Bett lag und… na ja, den Rest kannst du dir ja sicher denken", sagte ich bitter und fuhr fort.

„Vollkommen geschockt stand ich da und dann sah er mir in die Augen. Darin war eine Mischung aus Schmerz und Schock zu lesen, aber wie mich das Mädchen ansah werde ich nie vergessen. Sie blickte mir so abschätzig und grinsend ins Gesicht… Ich konnte mich nur noch umdrehen und davonlaufen. Ich wäre fast die Treppe herunter gefallen, weil ich es so eilig hatte weg zu kommen. Er hat mir hinterher gebrüllt, dass ich bleiben sollte, dass es ihm leid tue, aber ich konnte nicht…", jetzt brach meine Stimme weg und ich bemerkte wie mir Tränen die Wange runter liefen.

„Tagelang hat er versucht mich anzurufen oder zu besuchen, aber ich habe es nie zugelassen, dass er mit mir reden konnte", endete ich und musste mich erst daran erinnern, wem ich diese Geschichte gerade erzählte.

„Oh Bella, es tut mir ja so leid!", sagte Alice aufrichtig und nahm mich in die Arme.

„Weißt du, ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es gut war, dass das passiert ist. Vorher hätte ich niemals angezweifelt, dass ich ihn liebte, aber mir wurde dann klar, dass ich das wohl nie getan hatte. Das Einzige, das mich verletzt hatte, war der Vertrauensbruch." ‚…_und die Einsicht, dass ich damit hätte rechnen müssen, bei meinem Aussehen', fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu._ „Mein Ego also!", sagte ich scherzhaft, um das Gespräch wieder auf eine fröhliche Ebene zu leiten. Doch sie ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Bella, ein Vertrauensbruch ist manchmal schlimmer als alles andere, weil man dann zu anderen auch kein Vertrauen mehr fassen kann, wenn man sich verliebt und…", sagte sie sanft, doch ich unterbrach sie.

„Das wird mir nicht passieren. Ich hab erkannt, dass diese ganze Liebeskiste nichts für mich ist. Ich bin auch so glücklich. Wer braucht schon einen Mann?!", spaßte ich wider und dieses Mal ging sie darauf ein.

„Na gut, aber heul dich später nicht bei mir aus, wenn du als alte Jungfer stirbst", gab sie lachend zurück.

„Kein Sorge", sagte ich schmunzelnd

Es hatte gut getan ihr alles zu erzählen. Das musste ich nun erkennen. Ich vertraute ihr vollkommen.

Mittlerweile waren wir bei dem Kaffee angekommen und suchten Alice' – und nun auch meine - Freunde. Sie saßen schon zu viert an einem Tisch und unterhielten sich. Neben Jasper und Edward war jeweils ein freier Platz und da ich wusste, dass sich Alice zu ihrem Freund Jasper setzen würde, hielt ich direkt auf Edward zu. Natürlich errötete ich. Diese blöde BH- Sache… Einfach nichts anmerken lassen!

„Ist hier noch frei?", fragte ich gespielt höflich und er begann zu lachen. Die Ablenkungstaktik funktionierte.

„Hmm… ich denke schon, aber eigentlich war der Stuhl für eine Schönheit freigehalten, auf die ich gerade warte", sagte er und ich runzelte die Stirn. Kam noch Jemand von dem ich nichts wusste? Damit musste man ja rechnen. Jemand wie Edward blieb nicht lange allein. Ich hatte mich ohnehin schon gewundert, warum er noch solo war.

Sein Lachen wurde lauter. „Ich meinte dich, du Dummerchen", sagte er und zog mich auf den Stuhl neben sich.

Mein Stirnrunzeln wurde noch ausgeprägter. Machte er sich über mich lustig? Doch bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, kam die Kellnerin, um unsere Bestellung aufzunehmen. Ich bestellte eine Cola.

Nachdem sie wieder verschwunden war und eine kurze Stille eingetreten war, lehnte Edward sich noch etwas dichter zu mir herüber.

„Mir ist jetzt übrigens etwas eingefallen wegen dem Finderlohn. Geh heute Abend mit mir Essen und wir sind quitt", sagte er mit einem merkwürdig elektrisierenden Klang in seiner Stimme, der mir einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Ich versuchte ihn zu ignorieren.

„Und deine Belohnung ist, dass ich bezahle?", fragte ich leicht verwirrt.

Er musste schmunzeln. „Nein. Ich werde bezahlen. Die Belohnung ist, dass du den Abend mit mir verbringst. Vorausgesetzt, dass du das auch möchtest."

Ich musste schlucken. Warum klang er so verführerisch? Alles nur Einbildung, Bella!

„Findest du nicht, dass das ein bisschen wenig ist, dafür, dass du im Regen umher gelaufen bist, um nach mir zu suchen?", scherzte ich, damit er die Anspannung in mir nicht mitbekam.

„Naja, wir könnten das ja auch gerne wiederholen, wenn du sonst ein schlechtes Gewissen hast. Oder wir gehen ins Kino…", schlug er vor.

„Kino klingt gut. Das bezahl ich dann aber. Wie wäre es mit morgen?", fragte ich gespielt lässig. Oh Gott, was sollte ich anziehen? Plötzlich verfluchte ich Alice, dass sie unsere Shoppingtour nicht für früher geplant hatte. Aber Moment einmal! Warum machte ich mir jetzt Gedanken deswegen? Erstens war das nicht typisch für mich und zweitens war das kein Date! Seit wann war ich nur so verdammt aufgeregt, wenn ich mit ihm zusammen war.

„Abgemacht."

Nachdem das geklärt war, beteiligten wir uns an der regen Unterhaltung über Professoren, Lieblingsfächer und so weiter, die zwischen den anderen aufgekommen war.

Ich trank gerade einen Schluck von meiner Cola und freute mich, dass ausnahmsweise einmal alles in meinem Leben gut zu laufen schien, als mein Handy klingelte.

Ich zog es aus meiner Tasche und schaute auf die Nummer. Hmm… es war niemand, den ich kannte.

Ich entschuldigte mich kurz bei den Anderen und ging vor die Tür, da ich da drinnen kein Wort hätte verstehen können. Ich klappe das Handy auf.

„Hallo?", fragte ich leise.

„Ms. Swan?" fragte eine weibliche Stimme am anderen Ende.

„Ja. Und Sie sind?", fragte ich unsicher.

„Mein Name ist Betty Reynolds. Ich bin Krankenschwester im Krankenhaus in Forks. Ich rufe an um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass ihr Vater angeschossen wurde…"

Von da an, hörte ich nicht mehr zu. In meinen Ohren rauschte es nur noch und Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen. Ich versuchte mich zu konzentrieren und der Frau zuzuhören, aber das war alles andere als leicht. Ich zitterte und begann langsam aber sicher zu hyperventilieren.

„Ms. Swan? Sind Sie noch da?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Ja. Entschuldigung. Wie- wie geht es ihm. Ist er…?"

„Nein", beruhigte sie mich schnell, „er wird gerade operiert, aber es wäre gut, wenn sie so schnell wie möglich herkommen könnten."

„Ja, ich beeile mich. Danke", sagte ich abwesend und klappe das Handy zu.

Oh Gott. Mein Vater wurde angeschossen. Und es war so schlimm, dass er deswegen operiert werden musste. Die Tränen liefen jetzt in Strömen. Ich musste sofort zu ihm. Ich würde mit dem Zug fahren müssen und dabei wusste ich doch überhaupt nicht, wann diese fuhren und wann ich dann bei ihm wäre. Aber ein Auto hatte ich natürlich nicht. Verdammt. Ich war auf so etwas nicht vorbereitet. Ich geriet immer mehr in Panik.

Ich lief zurück in das Kaffee und alle schauten mich alarmiert an.

Edward sprang auf und fragte: „Was ist passiert?"

„Mein Vater… er wurde angeschossen… und ich muss sofort herausfinden…, wann ein Zug nach Forks fährt und …", sagte ich unter Schluchzern.

„Du brauchst nicht mit dem Zug zu fahren, Bella", schaltete Alice sich ein. „Du kannst meinen Wagen nehmen…"

„Kommt nicht in Frage", unterbrach Edward sie und wandte sich dann mir zu. „Ich fahre dich hin. Du bist ja vollkommen durcheinander. In dem Zustand solltest du nicht fahren."

„Das geht doch nicht. Du verpasst sonst deine Vorlesungen…", sagte ich abwesend.

„Bella, es ist Freitag. Vor Montag sind keine Vorlesungen mehr für uns", erinnerte er mich sanft.

„Ja, richtig. Aber du musst das nicht tun. Ich…", begann ich, wurde aber unterbrochen.

„Muss ich doch und jetzt komm. Wir sollte keine Zeit verschwenden!", sagte er bestimmt, umfasste meine Taille und zog mich mit sich.


	7. 6 Angst und gute Freunde

**Alle Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer! **

* * *

6. Angst und gute Freunde

Es wurde eine stille Fahrt nach Forks. Wir waren sofort aufgebrochen, ohne noch einmal ins Wohnheim zurückzukehren. Die ganze Fahrt über war Edward ruhig. Ab und zu beobachtete er mich von der Seite, aber er sagte nichts. Ich blieb auch stumm und hing meinen Gedanken nach.

Pure Angst überfiel mich. Was, wenn etwas schief gegangen war bei der OP? Was, wenn er so schwer verwundet wurde, dass der sich nicht wieder erholte? Was, wenn er…, bevor ich ihm sagen konnte, dass ich ihn liebte? Ich konnte dieses eine Wort nicht einmal denken. Ich hatte ihn nie richtig kennen gelernt. Ich hatte viel zu wenig Zeit mit ihm verbracht. Aufs College ging ich nur in Seattle, weil es dichter an Forks dran war und ich ihn so öfter sehen konnte…

„Wir sind in fünf Minuten da", riss Edward mich aus meinen Gedanken. Und ich war froh darüber. Das Alles machte mich noch verrückt.

„Okay. Danke, dass du mich hergefahren hast. Und danke für… einfach danke", sagte ich und versuchte zu lächeln. „Ich ruf dich dann an, wenn ich Näheres weiß."

„Bella, ich bleib natürlich bei dir. Ich lasse dich doch jetzt nicht allein. Außerdem kenne ich viele Leute im Krankenhaus. Mein Vater arbeitet dort als Arzt", sagte er schlicht und bog dann auf einen Parkplatz ein.

Er suchte einen Parkplatz und als wir ausgestiegen waren, umfasste er wider meine Taille. Ob er Angst hatte, dass ich einfach zusammenbrechen könnte? Ein wenig wacklig fühlte ich mich ja wirklich… Ich war dankbar für den Halt, den er mir in diesem Moment gab.

Wir gingen geradewegs ins Krankenhaus und Edward erkundigte sich wo mein Vater gerade war. Ich stand nur da und wartete. Als er wider bei mir war, führte er mich zu einem Fahrstuhl.

„Dein Vater ist gerade fertig operiert. Wir müssen ins dritte Stockwerk. Dort können wir uns erkundigen wer sein Arzt ist und dann mit ihm sprechen", erklärte er mir, während wir auf den Fahrstuhl warteten.

Wir traten ein und Edward drückte den Knopf für den dritten Stock.

Dort angekommen ging er direkt auf den Tresen zu.

„Hallo Edward. Was machst du denn hier?", fragte eine ältere Krankenschwester.

„Ich bin mit einer Freundin hier", sagte er und zeigte auf mich. „Sie sucht ihren Vater. Chief Swan."

„Oh. Das ist also seine Tochter?!", sagte die Frau und schaute mich neugierig an.

„Luise", erwiderte Edward ungeduldig, „wo ist ihr Vater und wer ist sein Arzt?"

„Der Chief wird gleich in sein Zimmer gebracht. Er hat das Zimmer 246. Wartet einfach dort auf ihn. Und sein Arzt ist dein Vater, mein Junge", sagte sie und bedeutete uns ihr zu folgen.

Edward umfasste erneut meine Taille und folgte der Schwester.

„Wir haben Glück. Mein Vater ist sein Arzt. Ich werde ihn gleich suchen und dann kommt er sicher sofort her, um mit dir zu reden", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr.

Ich konnte nichts erwidern. Ich schaute ihn nur dankbar an. Ich hoffte, dass er meinen stummen Dank verstand. Schließlich waren wir in Charlies Zimmer angekommen und ich setzte mich auf einen Stuhl. Edward unterhielt sich leise mit der Schwester.

„Bella, ich hole jetzt meinen Vater. Ich bin gleich wieder da", sagte er und verließ den Raum, während ich schon wieder meinen Gedanken nachhing.

„Ms. Swan?", fragte mich ein junger Mann mit blondem Haar und einem Arztkittel.

„Ehm, ja", sagte ich und stand auf.

„Ich bin Dr. Cullen, der Arzt Ihres Vaters", erklärte er und reichte mir seine Hand.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte ich unverzüglich.

„Es geht ihm soweit gut. Er hat eine Menge Blut verloren und wir mussten ihm die Kugel durch eine OP entfernen. Die Kugel hat aber wenig Schaden angerichtet. Und Charlie ist ein zäher Bursche. Eine Schusswunde im Bauch wird ihn nicht weiter aufhalten. In ein paar Wochen ist er wieder wie neu. Er wird in wenigen Minuten hergebracht", beruhigte mich Dr. Cullen und ich fühlte mich augenblicklich besser.

„Danke", sagte ich erleichtert und fragte dann: „Wo ist denn Edward?"

„Mein Sohn ist draußen auf dem Flur und wartet, dass ich ihn wider hereinlasse. Er wollte Sie nicht allein lassen, Ms. Swan, aber ich habe ihm gesagt, dass es besser ist, wenn ich das mit Ihnen allein bespreche."

„Nennen Sie mich bitte Bella", sagte und lächelte. Ich hasste es, wenn mich Leute Ms. Swan oder Isabella nannten. Das klang irgendwie nicht nach mir.

„In Ordnung, Bella. Und in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass du die nächsten Tage bei uns wohnen wirst, solltest du mich Carlisle nennen", sagte er und lächelte mich an.

Was hatte er da gerade gesagt?! Wie kam er darauf, dass ich bei ihm wohnen würde?

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz. Wie meinen Sie das? Ich werde bei Ihnen wohnen?", fragte ich verdattert.

„Oh, ich hatte gedacht, dass Edward das zuerst mit dir abgesprochen hätte. Er hat mich gebeten, dass du, solange du in Forks bist, bei uns wohnen kannst. Und ‚Du' wäre mir lieber", sagte er einfach.

„Ahh, okay. Ich will Ihnen… dir und deiner Familie aber nicht zur Last fallen. Ich komme schon alleine klar", sagte ich verlegen.

„Bella, sei doch nicht albern", machte sich Edward bemerkbar. Er trat neben seinen Vater, der nicht viel älter aussah, als sein Sohn. Wie konnte er nur Edwards Vater sein?

„Willst du denn lieber allein in dem Haus deines Vaters sitzen? Da wirst du doch verrückt so alleine. Unser Haus ist groß genug. Carlisle hat nichts dagegen und Esme auch nicht. Das habe ich schon geklärt. Und ich habe mit Alice telefoniert. Sie will, dass du in ihrem Zimmer schläfst, weil sie findet, dass das Gästezimmer zu unpersönlich ist", sagte er und fing an zu lachen.

Ich musste ihm zustimmen. Ich war nicht gerade darauf erpicht allein in Charlies Haus zu sein.

„Na gut, aber nur, wenn ich wirklich niemandem auf die Nerven gehe", sagte ich zustimmend.

„Nein, tust du nicht", sagte er sofort. Dankbar umarmte ich ihn. Es fühlte sich gut an in seine Wärme einzutauchen. Seine Wärme gab mir Kraft. Kraft, die ich jetzt dringend gebrauchen konnte. Carlisle räusperte sich. Ich machte mich von Edward los und sah seinen Vater beschämt an.

„Ich werde dann mal gehen und euch allein lassen", sagte er und schaute seinen Sohn lächelnd an. Ich reichte ihm die Hand.

„Danke, Carlisle", sagte ich aufrichtig, bevor er verschwand.

Es wurde ein langer Tag. Heute Vormittag, als ich mit den Andern im Kaffee gesessen hatte, hätte ich nie gedacht, dass heute noch soviel passieren würde.

Jetzt war es später Nachmittag. Charlie war immer noch nicht aufgewacht, aber Carlisle hatte mich beruhigt. Er hatte mir erklärt, dass es ganz normal sei, dass er noch schlafe, weil sie ihn noch nicht aus der Narkose holen wollten. Sie würden ihn bis morgen früh ruhig stellen und ich sollte mit Edward nach Hause fahren, aber ich konnte nicht gehen. Wenn er doch aufwachte und ich nicht da war, wäre das schrecklich. Er würde sich vollkommen allein fühlen. Er müsste denken, dass er mir egal war und dass sich niemand um ihn kümmerte…

„Bella, dein Vater wird nicht vor morgen früh aufwachen. Er merkt nicht einmal, dass du hier bist. Lass mich dich zu mir bringen. Du solltest ein bisschen schlafen", redete Edward abermals auf mich ein.

„Und wenn er doch aufwacht?", gab ich zurück.

„Er kann nicht aufwachen. Keine Chance. Carlisle hat ihn ruhig gestellt und es geht ihm gut. Alles ist in Ordnung."

Ich schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Er hatte recht. Ich sollte etwas schlafen.

„Außerdem schuldest du mir noch ein Essen", sagte er neckisch um mich abzulenken. Es funktionierte. Ich schuldete ihm mittlerweile _so_ viel.

„Okay, stimmt. Und wo? In der Krankenhauscafeteria?", fragte ich genauso spielerisch.

„Nein, so toll ist das Essen hier wirklich nicht… Wie wäre es, wenn ich uns bei mir was koche?", fragte er zurück.

„Kommt darauf an! Kannst du denn kochen?", lachte ich.

„Das wirst du ja dann sehen. Und zur Not ist Esme ja auch noch da", sagte er und stand auf.

„In Ordnung", sagte ich seufzend und gab Charlie noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor wir das Zimmer verließen.

Auf der Fahrt zu Edwards Haus dachte ich erneut nach. Aus dem Fenster schauend, grübelte ich darüber nach, was sich in der letzten Woche alles verändert hatte.

Ich hatte wirklich gute Freunde gefunden. Edward hatte mich hierher gefahren und wich nicht von meiner Seite, obwohl es ihn gar nicht zu interessieren bräuchte, was mit meinem Vater war. Er war einfach toll. Ich musste zugeben, dass es einfach sein würde sich in ihn zu verlieben, wenn ich nicht so aufpassen würde, dass genau das nicht passierte. Dann war da noch Alice. Sie bot mir ihr Zimmer an und hatte Edward gesagt, dass ich sie anrufen sollte, wenn ich reden wollte. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, aber es war toll. Ich konnte mich wirklich auf die beiden verlassen und das, obwohl ich sie noch nicht lange kannte. Bei den beiden hatte ich ein gutes Gefühl, nur, dass ich das bei Derek auch gehabt hatte…

* * *

Als nächstes wird Bella Esme kennen lernen und 'das Essen' steht auch noch an! XD :P


	8. 7 Hotel Cullen

ALLE CHARAKTERE GEHÖREN STEPHENIE MEYER

* * *

7. Hotel Cullen

„So da wären wir", sagte Edward und hielt mir die Autotür auf.

„Danke", erwiderte ich und musterte erstaunt das große Haus.

Es war wunderschön, weiß gestrichen und wirkte irgendwie alt und modern zugleich.

„Wow, euer Haus ist unglaublich schön", sagte ich immer noch vollkommen verdattert.

„Ja, es ist toll", sagte er schlicht und nahm meine Hand.

Warum tat er so etwas? Immer, wenn er mich berührte, durchzuckte mich ein elektrischer Impuls, dessen ich mir jetzt wieder bewusster wurde. Vorhin in meiner besorgten Trance, hatte ich davon nichts mitbekommen.

Dieser Impuls ließ mich immer erröten und rief Fantasien in mir wach, in denen er mich küsste und im Arm hielt und mich noch mehr erröten ließ. Wie groß meine Sehnsucht doch war ihn zu berühren und ihn an mich zu ziehen… Stopp! Was machte ich hier eigentlich?! Seit wann hatte ich denn solche Gedanken was ihn betraf? Großartig. Gerade hatte ich mich noch dazu beglückwünscht gut aufzupassen, mich nicht in ihn zu verlieben und jetzt?

Nein! Wir waren Freunde. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger…

Er zog mich ins Haus und sagte: „Herzlich Willkommen im Hotel Cullen."

Ich lachte etwas hysterisch. Ich war noch immer von meinen soeben errungenen Erkenntnissen überrumpelt. Mochte ich Edward etwa? Nein, dass durfte nicht passieren. Punkt!

„Euer Haus ist wirklich schön", wiederholte ich noch einmal.

„Esme?", rief Edward plötzlich.

„Ich komme", kam es von einer mit Freude erfüllte weibliche Stimme zurück. Und dann kam sie auch schon aus der Küche geeilt.

„Edward", sagte sie und umarmte ihn, „ich freu mich so dich zu sehen." Dann wandte sie sich lächelnd mir zu uns sagte: „Und Sie müssen Isabella sein."

„Bella", verbesserte Edward, bevor ich es tun konnte. „Esme das ist Bella, Bella das ist meine Mutter, Esme."

„Es freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen, Mrs. Cullen. Und wenn ich Sie belästigen sollte, dann kann ich auch bei meinem Vater wohnen…"

„Esme", sagte sie freundlich. „Und Sie belästigen hier niemanden."

„Danke und Sie können mich ruhig duzen."

„Gut, du mich auch", sagte Esme sanft.

„Da wir das ja dann geklärt haben, kann ich mich ja dann mal daran machen uns etwas zu kochen", sagte Edward und zwinkerte mir zu.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, Edward. Ich bin schon dabei. Macht ihr es euch mal gemütlich. Ich hoffe du magst Risotto, Bella?", fragte sie mich.

„Ja, sicher", sagte ich ohne nachzudenken. Ich mochte Risotto. Sehr sogar! Außerdem würde ich alles essen, was sie kochte. Schließlich waren sie und ihr Mann so nett und ließen mich hier für ein paar Tage wohnen. Schon die Höflichkeit gebot es. Aber morgen würde ich fragen, ob ich vielleicht kochen sollte, um mich nützlich zu machen.

„Sehr gut", sagte sie noch und verschwand dann wider in die Küche.

„Da ich vom Kochen erlöst bin, zeige ich dir dann mal dein Zimmer", sagte Edward, drehte sich um und ging los.

„Okay. Danke", machte ich und wollte ihm folgen. Doch da drehte er sich auf einmal um.

„Bella, nun hör doch auf dich ständig zu bedanken. Das ist vollkommen unnötig", sagte er und klang gequält. „Jeder freut sich, dass du hier bist."

Dann drehte er sich wieder um, griff nach meiner Hand und zog mich eine Treppe hoch.

Alice' Zimmer war wie erwartet. Sehr chic, aber auch ausgefallen und bunt. Riesige Fenster erhellten den großen Raum, obwohl es schon fast Abend war. Ich fragte mich, wie Alice wohl mit ihrem kleinen Zimmer im Wohnheim zurecht kam. Dieses hier musste dreimal so groß sein. Die Wände waren in einem Lila gestrichen, das zu dem Raum passte.

Ich sah mich weiter um. Möbel waren reichlich vorhanden. Ein weißes Ledersofa, ein Schreibtisch aus Glas, ein Sideboard, aber ich konnte keinen Kleiderschrank entdecken. Eigentlich müsste Alice fünf normalgroße Kleiderschränke haben, bei dem, was sie alles mit zum College genommen hatte. Und sie hatte mir gesagt, dass das nur ein Bruchteil von ihrer ganzen ‚Kleidersammlung' war.

Ein Kingsizebett war der Mittelpunkt des Zimmers. Ich ließ mich auf eben dieses fallen. Edward war gegangen, um sich frisch zu machen und ich würde meine Mutter anrufen. Sie sollte wissen was passiert war und wo ich mich gerade befand. Ich nahm also mein Handy aus der Tasche und rief meine Mom an.

„Hey Schatz, schön, dass du anrufst", sagte sie fröhlich.

„Hallo Mom, ich muss dir was sagen. Charlie… er wurde angeschossen. Ich bin in Forks. Er wurde operiert und wird bis morgen in der Narkose gehalten", fasste ich die wichtigsten Ereignisse zusammen.

„Oh mein Gott, geht es ihm gut?", fragte sie leicht panisch.

„Ja, soweit. Er hat es gut überstanden. Carlisle, also sein Arzt, meinte, dass er in ein paar Wochen wider fit sein wird", beruhigte ich sie.

„Oh Liebling, warum hast du dich denn nicht früher gemeldet? Ich buche gleich einen Flug und komme so schnell wie möglich zu dir. Du musst dich schrecklich einsam fühlen in Charlies Haus…", plante sie schon drauf los.

„Mom, warte mal. Du musst nicht extra aus Phoenix herkommen. Ich bin nicht allein und auch nicht in Charlies Haus. Ein Freund vom College hat mich hergefahren. Seine Familie lebt hier. Ich wohne die Tage über bei ihnen. Alles ist okay. Und Edwards Vater ist auch Charlies Arzt, also erfahre ich immer sofort, wenn es etwas Neues gibt", erklärte ich ihr die Situation. Jetzt wurde sie hellhörig. Natürlich!

„Ein Freund vom College?", frage sie mit einem anzüglichen Unterton.

„Ja, Mom, ein Freund. Er ist der Bruder meiner Mitbewohnerin Alice."

„Du magst ihn, oder?", fragte sie und ich konnte mir vorstellen, wie sie jetzt grinste. Ich seufzte innerlich.

„Ja, aber nicht so wie du denkst. Er ist ein guter Freund, aber mehr nicht. Er ist vorhin die ganze Zeit bei mir geblieben und hat einfach mit mir gewartet. Er ist der netteste Junge, den ich je kennen gelernt habe. Er ist wirklich einfühlsam und versucht mich abzulenken, damit ich nicht immer nur an Charlie denke…", schweifte ich ab und schmachtete fast vor mich hin. Plötzlich bemerkte ich, was ich gesagt hatte und fügte hinzu: „Edward könnte wirklich ein gute Freund werden."

„Ja ja", sagte meine Mutter wissend, „ich werde jetzt mal so tun, als hätte ich diesen schmachtenden Unterton in deiner Stimme nicht gehört."

„Mom, bitte!", sagte ich flehend.

„Schon gut. Ich brauche also nicht zu kommen?", fragte sie noch einmal.

„Nein, ich habe ja Edward", sagte ich und bereute es gleich wieder. Ich _hatte_ ihn ja nicht. Bei diesem Satz würde meine Mom gleich wieder etwas Falsches denken. Sie ging aber nicht darauf ein. Gott sei Dank!

„Okay, ruf mich an, wenn du mehr weißt, ja? Bis bald! Ich hab dich lieb", sagte sie schließlich.

„Ich dich auch", sagte ich, klappte das Handy zu und ließ mein Gesicht ins Kissen fallen.

Hinter mit räusperte sich Jemand. Schlagartig fuhr ich hoch und drehte mich um. Edward lehnte verschmitzt grinsend im Türrahmen und musterte mich.

„Ich weiß, das klingt jetzt ziemlich klischeehaft, aber wie lange stehst du da schon?", fragte ich und wurde rot. Hoffentlich hatte er nichts gehört.

„Also, ich bin mitten in deiner Erklärung über mich hereingekommen." Er machte eine kleine Pause. „Ich habe geklopft, aber du warst wohl zu beschäftigt", sagte er entschuldigend.

„O- kay", sagte ich gedehnt und wurde noch röter, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Was sollte ich sagen? Es dabei belassen oder es ansprechen? Ich entschied mich ausnahmsweise mal für die Offensive.

„Es ist wirklich verrückt. Meine Mom glaubt, dass da etwas läuft zwischen dir und mir", lachte ich. Es klang irgendwie falsch. „Sie denkt bei jedem männlichen Wesen, das ich erwähne, dass ich einen neuen Freund habe oder so."

Edwards Blick war eindringlich. „Oh ja, eine vollkommen abwegige Vorstellung. Ich weiß, ich bin nicht gut genug für dich", neckte er mich oder wollte er mich wieder auf den Arm nehmen? Es war doch offensichtlich, dass es andersherum war. Als ich nicht antwortete sprach er weiter.

„Ich wollte dir sagen, dass das Essen fertig ist. Also…", sagte er langsam und musterte mich unergründlich.

„Super. Na dann mal los", sagte ich gespielt euphorisch und raffte mich von Alice' gemütlichem Bett auf.

Ich ging an ihm vorbei, wobei mein Arm den seinen streifte. Sofort bekam ich an dieser Stelle eine Gänsehaut. Ich ging die Treppe herunter und konnte spüren, dass er dicht hinter mir ging. Am Fuß der Treppe blieb ich unbeholfen stehen. Ich kannte mich hier ja nicht aus. Edward, der das natürlich bemerkte, ging an mir vorbei, griff dabei wiederholt nach meiner Hand und zog mich durch einen Flur in eine wunderschöne Küche. Hier war ebenfalls alles in sehr hellen Farben gehalten. Die Küchenzeile war weiß und hatte Milchglasfronten. Sie sah modern und antik zugleich aus. Genau wie das ganze Haus.

Mein Begleiter führte mich an den Esstisch, an den ich mich setzte, während er unser Essen holte.

„Edward, soll ich dir…", begann ich, doch er winkte ab.

„Nein, ich mach das. Entspann dich, Bella", befahl er mir sanft. Also blieb ich sitzen. Von Entspannung war allerdings keine Spur. Wie auch mit ihm in der Nähe?

Nachdem Edward sich zu mir gesetzt hatte, begannen wir zu essen.

Das Risotto schmeckte sehr gut. Esme war eine unglaubliche Köchin. Ganz im Gegensatz zu meiner Mutter. Zum Glück konnte ich kochen.

„Warum isst deine Mutter nicht mit uns?", fragte ich Edward, der seitlich neben mir saß, während wir aßen.

„Sie ist mit Carlisle zum Essen verabredet. In ihrem Lieblingsrestaurant", erklärte er und lächelte. „Das machen sie einmal die Woche. Jeden Freitag."

„Ach so", erwiderte ich. Das war irgendwie süß.

Es trat eine unangenehme Stille ein, die ich nicht ertragen konnte, da er mich schon wider so merkwürdig ansah.

„Darf ich dich was fragen?", fragte ich schnell. Eigentlich ohne überhaupt eine Frage zu haben. Ich wollte nur, dass diese Stille verschwand. Allerdings fiel mir schnell etwas ein.

„Aber sicher", sagte er und begann zu lachen.

„Dein Vater und deine Mutter sind ziemlich jung…", sagte ich und verstummte.

„Das ist zwar eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage, aber ich weiß worauf du hinaus willst", sagte er schmunzelnd. „Carlisle und Esme sind nicht meine leiblichen Eltern. Dafür wären sie tatsächlich viel zu jung. Carlisle ist gerade einmal sechsunddreißig und Esme ist dreiunddreißig. Sie haben mich und meine Geschwister adoptiert. Wir kamen vor neun Jahren hierher und seitdem leben wir bei ihnen", sagte er ganz lässig.

„Was ist mit deinen richtigen Eltern?", fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Sie starben bei einem Unfall vor elf Jahren. Zwei Jahre verbrachten wir in einem Heim, weil keiner uns alle drei nehmen wollte, aber Carlisle und Esme haben uns alle aufgenommen, ohne je darüber nachzudenken uns zu trennen", sagte er voller Bewunderung.

„Das tut mir leid", sagte ich, doch Edward schüttelte den Kopf.

„Muss es nicht. Es ist schon sehr lange her und ich habe mich damit abgefunden. Für mich sind Carlisle und Esme meine Eltern. Sie sind wirklich tolle Menschen."

„Ja, finde ich auch", stimmte ich zu und da fiel mir wider ein, dass ich Edward noch etwas fragen wollte.

„Edward, deine Eltern lassen mich hier wohnen und ich dachte, ich könnte mich dafür revanchieren. Ein bisschen im Haushalt helfen oder kochen, auch wenn ich nicht so gut koche, wie deine Mutter…", setzte ich an, doch er schaute mich nur ungläubig an.

„Auf keinen Fall. Du bist ein Gast in diesem Haus. Wir kümmern uns um alles. Meine Mutter würde es niemals zulassen, dass du das machst. Konzentriere dich einfach darauf für deinen Vater da zu sein", sagte er und lächelte mich an.

„Aber das ist nicht richtig. Ich kann mich hier doch nicht einfach einquartieren und mich bedienen lassen!", erklärte ich ihm.

„Doch. Wir freuen uns alle, dass du hier bist." Aufrichtigkeit und etwas, dass ich nicht deuten konnte, lag in seinen Augen.

Er nahm meine linke Hand in seine. Ein wohliges Kribbeln breitete sich in meinem Bauch aus und ließ eine Gänsehaut folgen. Ich schaute auf unsere Hände und traute mich nicht aufzusehen.

„Bella…?", hauchte er leise und sein Atem kitzelte an meinem Hals.

Widerstrebend schaute ich auf. Er betrachtete mich eingehend und irgendetwas an seinem Blick ließ meinen Atem stocken. Ich schluckte krampfartig. Dies war eine Situation, die ich unbedingt vermeiden wollte.

Doch dann blickte ich auf seine wunderschönen, vollen Lippen und konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken. Mit meiner Zunge befeuchtete ich meine Lippen.

Langsam kam er näher und plötzlich lagen seine Lippen auf meinen. In diesem Moment verabschiedete sich mein Gehirn auf nimmer Wiedersehen und ich erwiderte den Kuss. Er war sanft und behutsam, wurde aber drängender, als mich die Leidenschaft packte, ich meine Arme um seinen Nacken schlang und ihn mit mir von unseren Stühlen zog. Nun standen wir. Auch er legte jetzt seine Arme um meine Hüfte und so küssten wir uns einen Augenblick, bis wir unterbrochen wurden.

„Oh", hörte ich Esme überrascht und entschuldigend zugleich sagen, „w- wir w- wollten euch nicht stören."

Erschrocken machte ich mich von Edward los und sah Esme und ihren Mann wenige Meter vor uns stehen.

„Entschuldigung", murmelte ich verlegen und lief hoch in Alice' Zimmer.

Als ich dort war, schloss ich die Tür, warf mich aufs Bett und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen.

Was hatte ich nur getan? Genau das alles wollte ich doch unbedingt vermeiden!

Aber ich konnte nicht mehr länger leugnen, dass ich Edward mochte. Ach, wenn es doch nur das wäre! Aber nein. Ich hatte mich einfach so in ihn verliebt.

„Tolle Leistung, Bella!", murmelte ich leise zu mir selbst. Waren meine Pläne denn zu nichts mehr gut? Hatte ich mir nicht geschworen jeglichen Männern aus dem Weg zu gehen? Und dann küsste ich ihn auch noch… oder besser gesagt, ich fügte mich in seinen Kuss. Wieso hatte er es überhaupt getan? Na ja, die Antwort würde ich jetzt ohnehin nicht bekommen…

Andererseits was war mein Plan wert, jetzt wo ich wusste, dass ich in Edward

verliebt war? Ich reagierte eindeutig auf ihn. Fassen wir doch mal alle Symptome zusammen:

Mein Herz schlug schneller, wenn ich ihn sah; ein Kribbeln erwachte in meinem Bauch, wenn er mich berührte; ganz zu schweigen von den elektrischen Impulsen, die ich spürte. Dazu kam noch, dass mir das Atmen schwer fiel, wenn ich in seine Augen sah und, dass mir die Luft komplett wegblieb, wenn er sein schiefes Lächeln auflegte…

Und am wichtigsten war meine Reaktion darauf gewesen, dass er mich gerade geküsst hatte. Ich hatte ihn geradewegs an mich gedrückt, weil mein Kopf die Arbeit verweigert hatte.

Verdammt! Ich war ihm schon jetzt vollkommen verfallen. Und was machte es auch? Ich konnte Edward vertrauen... Aber das hatte ich auch von Derek gedacht und er hat mir ja auf eindrucksvolle Art und Weise gezeigt, wie sehr ich ihm vertrauen konnte!

Würde Edward mir so etwas auch antun? Die Antwort lautete: Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht ja, vielleicht nein. Wahrscheinlich sogar nicht, aber dieses Risiko würde ich nicht eingehen!

Aber warte. Wer sagte denn, dass Edward überhaupt an mir interessiert war? Möglicherweise war das alles nur ein flüchtiger Moment gewesen, in dem er sich zu mir hingezogen fühlte oder er hatte Mitleid mit mir wegen Charlie. Oder, oder, oder!

Ja, so etwas musste es sein. Warum sollte er sich für mich interessieren? Mich, die hässliche und langweilige Bella? Edward konnte jede haben. Er fühlte sich nicht wirklich zu mir hingezogen! Das konnte einfach nicht sein. Ihm war es sicher sehr peinlich gewesen, als seine Eltern uns erwischt hatten, weil er absolut ein besseres Mädchen finden könnte. Seine Eltern mussten furchtbar enttäuscht sein von ihrem Sohn. Ihre anderen Kinder hatten schließlich absolute Traumpartner gefunden. Da musste man ja Komplexe bekommen, selbst wenn man, nicht wie ich ohnehin schon an der eigenen Person zweifelte...

Wie auch immer. Ich würde versuchen Edward aus dem Weg zu gehen, so gut es ging. Ich konnte ihn schließlich kaum ansehen, ohne dass mich meine schmachtenden Blicke verrieten und er würde mich vermutlich auslachen, wenn er wüsste wie ich empfand. Und außerdem wollte ich ja auch gar nicht, dass er mich auch mochte. Das würde nur wieder bedeuten, dass ich am Ende verletzt wurde. Und dieses Mal könnte ich das nicht ertragen. Denn Edward bedeutete mir wirklich sehr viel. Schon jetzt. Es würde mir endgültig das Herz brechen, wenn etwas schief ging. Und das würde es auf jeden Fall.

Also war mein Plan erneuert. Nur, dass er sich dieses Mal besonders auf Edward bezog. Ich würde ihm aus dem Weg gehen und ihn wie jeden anderen Menschen behandeln. Höflich, aber distanziert. Unter diesen Umständen war eine Freundschaft wohl schwerlich aufrecht zu erhalten…

Plötzlich klopfte es und Edward öffnete die Tür.

* * *

Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es dann den Rest des Abends. Was Edward wohl will?! Tja, ich weiß es! :D :P Und ihr dann nächste Woche auch...


	9. 8 Abendliche Gespräche und Träume

ALLE CHARAKTERE GEHÖREN STEPHENIE MEYER

* * *

8. Abendliche Gespräche und Träume

„Darf ich reinkommen?", fragte Edward unsicher.

„Klar, ist ja dein Haus", antwortete ich kühl. Bis hierhin funktionierte mein Plan ja schon mal hervorragend.

„Ehm… o-kay. Ist alles in Ordnung?", wollte er wissen.

„Absolut", sagte ich mit gespielter Lässigkeit. „Ich habe übrigens beschlossen, dass ich die Gastfreundschaft deiner Eltern unmöglich in Anspruch nehmen kann nach allem, was passiert ist. Ich werde gleich zu Charlies Haus fahren und dann dort übernachten."

Er seufzte. „Könnte das etwas mit unserem Kuss zu tun haben?"

„Nein. Wir sind doch beide erwachsen. Es war nur ein Kuss. Nichts Spektakuläres. Es hat doch nichts bedeu…", log ich munter drauf los, doch als ich ihm zum ersten mal, seit er ins Zimmer gekommen war, in die Augen schaute, blieb mir meine Lüge im Hals stecken und ich wurde rot.

„Bella, nur weil du…", begann er und brach dann aber ab. Er überlegte. „Du brauchst nicht zu gehen."

„Ich denke doch. Deine Eltern waren doch sicher nicht begeistert, als sie uns gesehen haben. Dass du jemanden wie _mich_ geküsst hast, muss für sie ein Schock gewesen sein", lachte ich ohne Humor. Es klang irgendwie verbittert.

„Jemanden wie _dich_?", fragte er mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

‚_Ja, jemanden wie mich', wollte ich brüllen. ‚Jemand, der nicht hübsch genug war, um seinen Freund halten zu können. Jemand, der so durchschnittlich war, dass sich so gut wie niemand mit ihr abgab, obwohl selbst durchschnittlich noch geschmeichelt ist.'_

Mir traten Tränen in die Augen und ich drehte mich weg, damit er es nicht sehen konnte.

„Ist ja auch egal. Jedenfalls muss das Ganze ziemlich unangenehm für sie sein", sagte ich, als ich mir sicher war, dass meine Stimme klar war.

„Ich…meine Eltern mögen dich", sagte er, doch es klang so, als wollte er eigentlich etwas anderes sagen.

„Kann ich mir kaum vorstellen. Zumindest jetzt nicht mehr."

„Bella, bleib bitte hier. Wenigstens heute Nacht. Es ist schon spät", erwiderte er, ohne auf meine Worte einzugehen. Ich überlegte.

„Okay, ich denke ich rufe dann jetzt mal Alice an, um mich zu bedanken und so" sagte ich, damit er merkte, dass ich gerne allein wäre.

„Tu das. Du kannst ihr Telefon benutzen. Dann musst du nicht mit dem Handy anrufen. Gute Nacht", sagte er noch und schloss dann die Tür hinter sich.

Ich ließ mich zurück in die Kissen sinken und griff nach dem Telefon, das auf dem Nachttisch stand.

Unsere Nummer aus dem Wohnheim kannte ich zum Glück auswendig, sodass ich nicht extra aufstehen musste, um mein Handy vom Schreibtisch zu holen und nachzusehen.

Sie ging nach dem zweiten Klingeln ran.

„Hallo, Bella. Wie geht es deinem Vater?", fragte sie ohne abzuwarten wer am Telefon war.

„Alice, begrüßt du heute jeden so, der in unserer Wohnung anruft?", fragte ich ein wenig belustigt. Das würde ihr ganz ähnlich sehen.

Sie lachte. „Nein, aber die Nummer wird angezeigt und da es die Nummer aus meinem Zimmer ist, kamst ja nur du in Frage."

„Oh richtig… Also meinem Dad geht es soweit ganz gut. Er schläft noch, weil dein Dad ihn erst morgen aus der Narkose holen will."

„Okay, das klingt doch gut. Die OP ist ja auch gut verlaufen", sagte sie fröhlich.

„Woher…?", fragte ich verwirrt.

„Tja, Edward hat mich doch vorhin angerufen, um mir Bericht zu erstatten und da haben wir auch das mit dem Zimmer abgemacht", sagte sie mit einem merkwürdigen Unterton.

„Ach so", sagte ich schlicht.

„Ich soll dich übrigens von den anderen grüßen. Jasper lässt ausrichten, dass er mit dir fühlt; Emmett sagt: „Bells, vernasche unseren Eddi nicht, wenn du schon bei uns schläfst." Ich konnte mir nur zu gut vorstellen, wie sie die Augen verdrehte. Ich lief rot an. „Und von Rose soll ich dir sagen, dass sie hofft, dass es deinem Dad gut geht", erklärte sie.

„Sag ihnen ‚Danke'. Du, Alice, ich würde mich jetzt gerne hinlegen. Ich bin ziemlich fertig", sagte ich vorsichtig.

„Klar. Schlaf gut und mach dir keine Sorgen. Deinem Dad geht es bald wieder gut", sagte sie sanft.

„Danke. Gute Nacht", sagte ich und legte auf.

Ich erhob mich wider vom Bett und ging in Alice' Bad. Zumindest dachte ich es wäre das Bad. Stattdessen stand ich hier in einem Kleiderschrank. Na ja, Kleiderzimmer, passte wohl eher. Das erklärte auch, warum ich in ihrem Zimmer keinen Schrank entdecken konnte. Ich stolperte rückwärts aus dem Schrank/ Zimmer. Neben dieser Tür war noch eine zweite. Ich öffnete sie und atmete erleichtert aus. Es war das Bad. Dass sie ein Eigenes hatte, überraschte mich nicht im Geringsten. Dieses Haus war kein Haus. Es war eher eine Villa.

Erst jetzt fiel mir ein, dass ich gar keine Sachen mit hergenommen hatte. Wir waren vorhin so überstürzt ausgebrochen, dass ich nicht dazu kam mir Kleidung oder Duschsachen mitzunehmen. Mist! Und jetzt?!

In dem Moment klopfte es an der Zimmertür und ich betrat wider Alice' Zimmer.

„Herein", sagte ich unsicher.

Esme stand vor mir und lächelte mich leicht an. In ihren Armen hielt sie einen Stapel Kleider.

„Edward hat mir gesagt, dass du keine Sachen mitnehmen konntest und da habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich dir ein paar Hosen und Shirts von mir leihen könnte. Probier sie einfach an und schau, ob dir davon etwas passt. Ansonsten suchen wir morgen zusammen weiter", sagte sie sanft.

„Wow, danke, aber das musst du nicht tun. Ich kann auch einfach meine Sachen wieder anziehen", sagte ich damit sie nicht das Gefühl bekam, dass sie mir ihre Sachen leihen musste.

„Ach Unsinn. Ich borge dir gerne etwas. Hier sind auch noch ein paar Handtücher, wenn du duschen möchtest. Shampoos hat Alice ja genug. Die kannst du benutzen", sagte sie schmunzelnd und legte den Stapel aus Stoff aufs Bett, auf dem auch eine neue Zahnbürste lag.

„Vielen Dank", sagte ich aufrichtig.

„Das mache ich gern. Schlaf gut, Bella", sagte sie und verließ das Zimmer.

„Du auch", murmelte ich, doch sie konnte es sicherlich nicht mehr hören.

Ich nahm die Handtücher und die Zahnbürste und ging zurück ins Bad. Sollte ich duschen? Nein, dazu war ich zu erschöpft. Ich würde morgen früh aufstehen und dann duschen. Ich wusch mir also das Gesicht und putzte meine Zähne. Bettfertig ging ich rüber zum Bett, um mir anzusehen, was für Sachen Esme mir gebracht hatte. Die Hosen waren sicherlich viel zu lang für mich. Ich würde sie umkrempeln müssen, aber sonst sollten sie passen. Bei den Oberteilen war ich mir da nicht so sicher. Sie waren alle sehr hübsch, aber ob sie mir passen würden? Egal. Ich war ja nicht hier, um gut auszusehen. Ha! Also wäre das überhaupt möglich.

Ganz unten lag ein großen T- Shirt. Das würde ich zum Schlafen anziehen. So etwas trug ich selbst auch zum schlafen. Ich zog mich also um und legte meine eigenen Sachen fein säuberlich auf den Schreibtisch.

Dann schlüpfte ich in Alice' Bett und schlief schnell ein.

_Ich stand in der Kochnische unserer Wohnung im Wohnheim des Colleges und briet gerade ein paar Pancakes, als ich etwas hörte. Ein wildes Stöhnen drang an meine Ohren. Ich war mir sicher, so etwas schon einmal erlebt zu haben… _

_Leise ging ich in die Richtung von Alice' Zimmer und lauschte, doch die Geräusche kamen nicht von hier. Sie kamen von nebenan. Sie kamen aus _meinem_ Zimmer. Sollte ich reingehen? Irgendetwas sagte mir, dass ich mir auch diese Frage schon einmal gestellt hatte. Woher kam nur dieses Gefühl der Wiederholung? _

_Ich griff entschlossen nach dem Türknauf und öffnete die Tür._

_Sofort stockte mein Atem. Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, wie man atmete und ich konnte mein stehen gebliebenes Herz nicht dazu animieren wider zu schlagen. Ich stand einfach nur da. Völlig weggetreten und starrte vor mich hin. Auf meinem Bett lag Edward mit diesem Mädchen. Lilly! Ich war hereingeplatzt, als sie gerade Sex in meinem Bett hatten__. Im ersten Moment schaute er mich erschrocken an, begann dann aber zu lächeln. _

„_Bella", sagte er mit einer vor Anstrengung keuchenden Stimme, „wie konntest du nur denken, dass ich in dich verliebt sein könnte? In jemanden wie _dich_?"_

_Er begann zu lachen und ich weinte laut. Schluchzte unkontrolliert vor mich hin. Doch ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Mein Herz war angehalten und zerbrochen…_

Keuchend und tränenüberströmt wachte ich auf. Oh Gott! Schon wider dieser Traum…

Nur, dass es dieses Mal viel schlimmer war. Schließlich war es Edward, der mich betrogen hatte, nicht Derek. Ich fühlte mich schrecklich und konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu weinen. Das hatte ich jetzt davon, dass ich mich unbedingt in Edward Cullen verlieben musste.

Meine Brust schmerzte fast so, als wäre mein Herz tatsächlich stehen geblieben und es fühlte sich auch wirklich so an. Ein riesiges Loch klaffte in meiner Brust.

Der Traum war mir so echt vorgekommen und so als hätte ich das alles schon mal gemacht. Jetzt wusste ich auch warum. Ich hatte das alles schon erlebt, nur nicht so extrem. Der Schmerz war schlimmer, der Schock größer, die Enttäuschung riesig und seine Worte fast unerträglich verletzend. Und das nur, weil ich so sehr in Edward verliebt war…

Würde er mir so etwas antun? Ich wusste es nicht. Nach diesem Traum weniger den je und auch wenn seine Worte nur meiner eigenen Fantasie entsprungen waren, klangen sie so wahr. Es war irrational den Traum für wahr zu nehmen, doch er verunsicherte ich ungemein.

Ich würde mich ab jetzt von ihm fernhalten, denn selbst den Betrug im Traum zu erleben war zu viel. Schon das konnte ich bei Edward nicht ertragen, geschweige denn es in Wirklichkeit mitzuerleben…

Ich hätte mich dafür ohrfeigen können, wie sehr ich ihn jetzt schon liebte und wie viel Kummer mir das bringen würde. Es stand fest. Isabella Marie Swan war eine Idiotin, wie sie die Welt noch nicht gesehen hatte.

* * *

Edward: „Hey, das war ja ein blöder Traum. So etwas würde ich doch nie machen!"

Ich: „Das weiß ich doch, Ed!" *tätschel seinen Arm*

Edward: „Warum schreibst du dann so einen Mist?"

Ich: „Hey, ich hatte diesen Traum schließlich nicht. Bedank dich bei Bella."

Edward: „Na toll. Dann sag mir wenigstens wie es weiter geht…"

Ich: „Ehm… nein. Und jetzt verschwinde."

Edward: „Na schön. Du bist echt gemein manchmal. Bis dann."

*Guck um die Ecke*

Super er ist weg. Dann kann ich euch ja sagen, wie es weiter beim nächsten Mal wacht Charlie auf. Was bedeutet, dass es zwischen ihm und Bella natürlich eine Konversation geben wird. Außerdem unterhalten sich auch Carlisle und Edward. Worum es da wohl geht? :D


	10. 9 Plan über Bord

ALLE CHARAKTERE GEHÖREN STEPHENIE MEYER

Sorry, dass ich so lange nichts mehr hochgeladen habe, aber mit meinem Internet stimmte irgendwas nicht.

Egal, jetzt geht es weiter.

Viel Spaß!!!!

* * *

**9. Plan über Bord**

Jetzt stand ich fertig angezogen in Alice' Zimmer und wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte.

Nachdem ich von diesem schrecklichen Albtraum aufgewacht war, war ich duschen gegangen. Nun verstand ich, was Esme gemeint hatte, als sie sagte, dass Alice genügend Shampoos hatte. Es mussten mehr als zehn verschiedene Shampoos in den verschiedensten Duftrichtungen und mehr als fünfzehn Duschgels, Schaumbäder etc. gewesen sein. Ich hatte gar nicht groß darüber nachgedacht und einfach das Erste benutzt, das mir in die Hände fiel. Als ich meine Haare eingeseift hatte, hatte ich den Duft bemerkt. Erdbeeren! Da hatte ich ja mal instinktiv das Richtige erwischt.

Ich ließ mir viel Zeit beim Duschen. Die Wärme des Wassers hatte mich ungemein entspannte und das Geräusch des prasselnden Wassers in der Duschwanne hatte ebenfalls einen ähnlichen Effekt. Einigermaßen beseelt war ich nach der Dusche zurück in Alice' Hauptzimmer getreten. Zielstrebig war ich zu dem Kleiderstapel von Esme gegangen und hatte einige Sachen anprobiert. Die Hose saß, wie erwartet, bis auf die Länge recht gut, aber von den Shirts war ich wirklich überrascht. Der Stoff von sämtlichen Oberteilen war so hochwertig, dass sie selbst bei mir gut saßen. Ich zog also ein royalblaues Neckholdertop an und darüber eine weiße Strickjacke. Dazu trug ich einfache Jeans.

Mittlerweile war es neun Uhr und ich konnte hören, dass die Cullens schon wach waren.

Ich lief noch einmal hin und her und überlegte. Sollte ich runtergehen und so tun, als wäre nichts gewesen? Sollte ich hier warten, ob mich jemand holen würde, wenn ich nicht kam? Sollte ich einfach leise das Haus verlassen, mir ein Taxi rufen und zum Krankenhaus fahren? Mist. Ich hatte keine Ahnung!

Ich beschloss noch etwas zu warten, aber kurze Zeit später klopfte jemand an der Tür.

„Bella? Bist du schon wach?", fragte eine weibliche Stimme. Esme.

„Ja, komm rein", sagte ich erleichtert. Zum Glück war es nicht Edward.

Sie öffnete die Tür.

„Guten Morgen. Die Sachen passen ja ganz gut", stellte sie mit einem Lächeln fest.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte auch ich sie freundlich. „Die Sachen sind toll, danke."

„Kein Problem. Hast du Hunger? Ich habe Frühstück gemacht", sagte sie mir mit einer so lieblichen Stimme, dass ich mich fragte, ob Edward recht gehabt hatte, als er sagte, dass seine Eltern mich mochten. Nein, vermutlich eher nicht. Sie war nur höflich.

„Ja, ein bisschen", sagte ich genauso höflich und trat aus dem Zimmer, da sie mich anwies ihr zu folgen.

Schweigend traten wir unseren Weg nach unter an.

Als wir fast in der Küche angekommen waren, fragte sie: „Magst du Waffeln? Wenn nicht kann ich dir auch noch etwas anderes machen", sagte sie.

„Nein, nicht nötig. Waffeln sind toll. Danke", sagte ich und bemerkte, wie oft ich seit gestern schon das Wort ‚Danke' benutzt hatte. Edward hatte recht gehabt. Aber nicht damit, dass ich damit aufhören sollte. Das wäre vollkommen unangebracht! Höflichkeit war wichtig! Meine Mutter war zwar vergesslich, exzentrisch und verlor alles, aber das hatte sie mir eingeschärft.

Dann traten wir in die Küche und ich erblickte Edward, der an dem großen, antiken Esstisch saß und schon angefangen hatte zu frühstücken.

„Morgen", murmelte ich.

„Morgen", gab er genauso zurück.

„Edward, du bist unhöflich. Man wartet mit dem Essen, bis alle am Tisch sitzen und Bella sitzt noch nicht", sagte Esme streng.

„Schon gut. Das macht mir nichts aus", sagte ich schnell.

„Na gut, aber es sieht ja fast so aus, als hätte er gar keine Erziehung genossen", sagte sie und kicherte vor sich hin.

„Nein nein, er ist immer sehr zuvorkommend", sagte ich verteidigend, obwohl ich selbst nicht wusste warum.

„Habt ihr jetzt genug über mich geredet, so als wäre ich gar nicht da?", fragte er mit einem barschen Unterton in der Stimme.

„Entschuldigung", sagte ich, schluckte krampfartig und wandte mich an Esme. „Also eigentlich habe gar keinen Hunger. Ich werde mir gleich ein Taxi rufen und dann ins Krankenhaus fahren."

„Du solltest wirklich vorher etwas essen. Die Cafeteria im Krankenhaus ist wirklich miserabel und du musst dir kein Taxi rufen. Edward wird dich fahren… oder wenn er nicht will, dann fahre ich dich hin", sagte sie mütterlich.

„Das ist wirklich nett, aber nicht…", sagte ich schnell, aber Edward unterbrach mich.

„Natürlich fahre ich sie hin", sagte er fast schockiert und schaute zwischen seiner Adoptivmutter und mir hin und her.

„Danke, aber das musst du nicht. Ich werde den ganzen Tag dort sein, also…", sagte ich ohne ihn anzusehen und schritt aus der Küche.

„Warte", rief er seufzend und lief mir hinterher.

„Ich fahre dich hin. Ich muss eh noch zu Carlisle", sagte er. Skeptisch musterte ich ihn, nickte aber schließlich. Wenn er ohnehin ins Krankenhaus müsste, wäre es mehr als merkwürdig darauf zu bestehen mir ein Taxi zu nehmen.

Ich lief noch einmal nach oben, um meine Tasche zu holen und zog meine Jacke an. Als ich wieder runter kam, wartete Edward immer noch geduldig an der Haustür. Ich trat an ihn heran und so gingen wir ohne ein weiteres Wort zu seinem Auto. Ein Volvo. Warum war mir das gestern nicht aufgefallen?... Ach ja, weil Charlie angeschossen wurde! Sarkasmus, na wunderbar…

Wir stiegen ein und fuhren zum Krankenhaus.

Die ganze Fahrt nahm ich nicht wahr. Wir hingen wohl beide unseren Gedanken nach und ich war froh, dass Edward mir Zeit zum Nachdenken gab. Am Krankenhaus angekommen stiegen wir in den Fahrstuhl. Schweigen. Noch immer! Langsam wurde es unangenehm. Ich schüttelte den Gedanken aber ab und trat aus dem Lift, als dieser angekommen war.

Den Weg zu Charlies Zimmer kannte ich ja mittlerweile und so fand ich mich schnell vor seiner Zimmertür wieder.

Ich klopfte an und wartete. Kein Zeichen, dass er wach war. Ich trat also ein und sah, dass er noch schlief. Edward folgte mir.

„Wolltest du nicht mit deinem Vater reden?", fragte ich ihn flüsternd.

„Ja, aber erst, wenn der Chief wach ist. Solange leiste ich dir Gesellschaft", stellte er einfach so fest.

Der Chief? Wie das klang! Ich muss kurz lächeln. Ob die Bewohner von Forks wohl Angst vor ihm hatten?

„Also gut", sagte ich wieder ernst und schwieg dann. Genau wie er.

Fast eine halbe Stunde schwiegen wir uns an und dann wachte Charlie auf. Ich starrte aus dem Fenster als Charlie sprach.

„Bella? Was tust du hier?", krächzte er.

„Charlie! Ich bin so froh, dass du wach bist", sagte ich euphorisch. „Ich bin aus Seattle hergekommen. Das Krankenhaus hat mich gestern angerufen und ich bin sofort losgefahren."

„Wozu? Das hättest du nicht machen sollen", krächze er weiter. Das war wieder typisch. Charlie hätte es mir auch nicht erzählt, wenn er den Kopf unter dem Arm hätte tragen können. Er wollte nicht, dass ich mir Sorgen um ihn machte.

„Na ja, jetzt bin ich ja schon mal hier. Dann kann ich auch bleiben oder willst du mich rausschmeißen, Charlie?", fragte ich und zog spielerisch eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Nein, bleib ruhig hier, wenn du nichts Wichtiges zu tun hast am College. Und du hast es dir immer noch nicht angewöhnt mich ‚Dad' zu nennen, was?", fragte er lachend.

„Das hab ich doch noch nie." Na ja, vielleicht in Gedanken oder bei anderen Leuten, weil es sonst komisch klang meinen Vater beim Vornamen zu nennen.

„Also, ich werde dann jetzt mal gehen", brachte Edward sich in das Gespräch ein.

„Okay. Ich nehme mir dann ein Taxi zurück", sagte ich, doch er winkte ab.

„Nein, ich warte im Büro meines Vaters. Komm einfach dort hin, wenn du nach Hause willst. Ich sehe dort fern." Er zwinkerte mir zu und verließ uns. Was sollte das schon wieder? Ich wurde aus ihm einfach nicht schlau.

„Was macht denn der Cullen-Junge hier?", riss mich Charlie aus den Gedanken.

„Ehm… er hat mich hergefahren. Wir kennen uns vom College. Alice Cullen ist meine Mitbewohnerin im Wohnheim. Ich wohne auch bei den Cullens, solange ich hier bin", fasste ich für ihn die Situation zusammen.

„Wieso?", wollte er verwirrt wissen.

„Nun ja, Edward und ich wir sind… Freunde", sagte ich und stockte vor dem Worte ‚Freunde' nur einen Moment zu lange, aber Charlie bemerkte es nicht. Gott sei Dank war er bei so etwas recht unaufmerksam.

„Also _Dad, w_as ist passiert, dass du jetzt hier liegst?", fragte ich ihn.

„Also Mr. Marshall im Souvenirladen wurde überfallen. Keine Ahnung, warum jemand gerade ihn überfällt. Ist ja nicht gerade eine Bank", lachte er, verzog dann aber vor Schmerzen das Gesicht. „Na ja, ich wurde hin gerufen und der Mistkerl hat mich angeschossen. Ende der Geschichte… Und jetzt zu dir. Wie läuft das College?"

„Gut. Es hat zwar gerade erst angefangen, aber es ist wirklich toll", begann ich zu erzählen.

„Oh, und glaub ja nicht, dass wir mit dem Thema deiner Schusswunde schon durch sind", sagte ich grinsend und hob abwartend eine Augenbraue.

Er seufzte gedehnt. „Manchmal bist du genau wie deine Mutter. Sie ist auch so hartnäckig bei solchen Dingen."

„Ja. Das habe ich von ihr gelernt…", kicherte ich triumphierend.

Drei Stunden lang unterhielten wir uns und dann sagte Charlie mir, dass er noch schlafen müsse und, dass ich zurück nach Seattle fahren sollte.

„Ich weiß nicht, Charlie. Ich kann doch bis morgen bleiben. Erst dann muss ich zurück. Ich bin gerade erst hier angekommen und du bist hier ganz allein…", überlegte ich unglücklich.

„Ach was. Ich schlafe heute noch den ganzen Tag und morgen kommt ein Footballspiel, das ich sehen will", sagte er und deutete auf den Fernseher hinter mir. „Und da würdest du mich nur stören."

„Na, vielen Dank.", lachte ich. „Aber ich werde täglich anrufen und dann will ich, dass du mir Bericht erstattest und zwar ausführlich. Sonst muss ich Carlisle anrufen", drohte ich ihm.

„Carlisle? Man, du hast vielleicht Kontakte", neckte er mich. Wir begannen beide zu lachen. Dann wurde ich wieder ernst.

„Versprich es mir!", forderte ich ihn auf

„Ja, mach ich", sagte er zähneknirschend.

„Gut und nächstes Wochenende komme ich wieder", stellte ich ihn vor vollendete Tatsachen. „Ich hab dich lieb, _Dad_."

„Ich dich auch, Bells. Wir sehen uns", verabschiedete er von mir.

Ich gab ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und dann verließ ich sein Zimmer auf der Suche nach Edward.

Ich wusste ungefähr wo Carlisle's Büro war und so hatte ich es schnell gefunden. Die Tür stand einen Spalt weit offen und gerade als ich anklopfen wollte, hörte ich meinen Namen verwickelt im Gespräch zwischen Edward und seinem Vater.

„…und Bella denkt nun, dass ihr sie nicht mögen könntet, weil wir uns geküsst haben. Sie hat so was gesagt wie, dass ich ‚jemanden wie sie' küsse, müsste ein Schock für euch sein", zitierte Edward mich.

„Jemand wie sie?", fragte Carlisle verwirrt zurück. Warum taten alle so, als würden sie das nicht verstehen?

„Ja, sie denkt anscheinend, dass wir Snobs sind und, dass sie nicht gut genug für mich ist. Ich meine, sie müsste mich eigentlich mögen, so wie sie manchmal auf mich reagiert. Ansonsten würde ich mich schon sehr irren. Aber wer weiß?! Vielleicht ist das nur Wunschdenken von mir", sagte er leise, resignierend.

„Du magst sie wirklich, was?", fragte sein Vater und wirkte nicht im Geringsten überrascht. Komisch! Hatten sie bemerkt, dass ich lauschte und veralberten mich?

„Sie ist klug und süß und hübsch und…", sagte er so schnell, dass ich vermutete mich zu verhören. Sie hatten mich eindeutig erwischt. Verdammt.

Wieder wollte ich mich ihnen zeigen. Wollte ihnen zeigen, dass ich wusste, dass sie mich ertappt hatten, als Carlisle wieder sprach.

„Ja. Sie scheint ein nettes Mädchen zu sein", sagte er und fügte mit einem Schmunzeln in der Stimme hinzu: „Deine Mutter mag sie wirklich sehr… und ich auch."

„Das habe ich auch schon gemerkt. Esme hat sich quasi in sie verliebt. Nicht so wie bei Emmetts erster Freundin, die er mal mitgebracht hat. Man, hat ihr das was abverlangt so nett zu wirken", lachte Edward. „Aber egal, Bella scheint mich ja nicht zu mögen, also ist das ja sowieso unwichtig." Mein Herz machte einen ungewollten Hüpfer.

„Das glaube ich nicht, Edward. Gestern hat das einen ganz anderen Eindruck gemacht und…", begann Carlisle und wurde abrupt unterbrochen.

„Du meinst, bevor sie die Flucht ergriffen hat?", fragte Edward spöttisch.

Ich konnte nicht mehr warten. Ich musste ihnen zeigen, dass ich hier war. Musste Edward ins Gesicht sehen und dafür sorgen, dass sie aufhörten so über mich zu sprechen. Und ich musste wissen, ob sie wussten, dass ich lauschte.

Ich atmete tief durch und klopfte an. Beide fuhren zusammen, doch Carlisle fasste sich schnell wider.

„Herein", sagte er mit fester Stimme. Ich trat also ein und Edwards Augen weiteten sich vor Scharm.

„Ich bin jetzt fertig bei Charlie. Er wollte noch etwas schlafen", sagte ich gespielt unbeschwert, aber es funktionierte. Edwards Gesicht hellte sich auf und er kam zu mir. Also, war dieses Gespräch nicht gespielt gewesen?

„Gut, dann können wir ja los. Willst du zurück zu mir oder willst du etwas unternehmen?", fragte er fröhlich. Ich musste grinsen.

„Was unternehmen? In Forks? Nein, lass uns zurück zu dir fahren. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was wir bei dir machen können, aber zur Not können wir auch zurück zum Campus fahren. Charlie schickt mich nach Hause. Seine einzige Tochter!", sagte ich gespielt empört und legte meine Hand dort auf meine Brust, wo wenig tiefer mein Herz schlug.

„Im Ernst? Dann können wir ja gegen Abend fahren, wenn meine Eltern uns lassen", sagte er lachend.

Es war zu leicht mit ihm rumzuspaßen und zu flirten, aber ich ermahnte mich, mich zusammenzureißen.

„Warum sollten sie denn nicht?", fragte ich ernst. Ich ging auf Carlisle zu und reichte ihm meine Hand.

„Wir sehen uns ja bestimmt nicht mehr, bevor wir fahren. Danke für alles und hab ein Auge auf Charlie", sagte ich zu ihm.

„Es war schön dich kennen zu lernen. Und um Charlie kümmere ich mich. Versprochen!"

„Danke. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja nächste Woche, wenn ich Charlie besuche", sagte ich und wandte mich zur Tür, um zu gehen.

Als wir wieder im Auto saßen, schloss Edward die Augen. Er holte tief Luft und schaute mich dann durchdringend an. Ich wurde rot und musste mein Herz zwingen im normalen Tempo weiter zuschlagen. Egal was jetzt passierte, ich würde stark bleiben.

„Bella,… bitte geh mit mir aus!", sagte er schnell. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet!

„Was?", fragte ich entgeistert.

„Ein Date", klärte er mich auf. Das würde ich auf keinen Fall zulassen.

„Nein, das geht nicht", sagte ich schlicht und schaute aus dem Fenster.

„Wieso nicht?", forderte er zu wissen. Er klang wieder forsch.

‚Weil du mich in meinem Traum betrogen hast. Weil ich niemandem vertrauen kann. Weil es mich zu sehr verletzten würde, wenn du erkennst, dass ich nicht so toll bin, wie du jetzt vielleicht denkst', wollte ich sagen, doch das wäre zu merkwürdig.

„Es geht einfach nicht", sagte ich stattdessen.

„Dann nenn mir nur einen guten Grund", verlangte er gereizt. Jetzt wurde ich wütend.

„Du willst wissen warum?! Weil ich dir nicht vertrauen kann... Nein, weil ich _mir_ nicht vertrauen kann. Weil mein Ex- Freund mich betrogen hat. Weil ich nie wieder jemanden so nahe an mich heranlassen kann oder werde. Und weil ich nicht genug bin, um einen Jungen halten zu können!", schrie ich ihn an und brach in Tränen aus. Er schaute mich erst verwundert und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, bekam dann aber einen sanften Gesichtsausdruck.

Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Hatte ich ihm gerade meine gesamte blöde Geschichte an den Kopf geworfen? Wie konnte ich nur?!

‚Bella, du bist _so_ blöd. Um nicht zu sagen, der dämlichste Mensch auf Erden', schalt ich mich gedanklich. Egal.

Er zog mich in seine Arme, was möglich war, da er immer noch nicht losgefahren war und wir uns auch noch nicht angeschnallt hatten.

„Bella, es tut mir so leid", sagte er ehrlich. Ich wollte alles nur kein Mitleid.

„Nein, nicht. Du wolltest eine Erklärung und die hast du bekommen", sagte ich steif und versuchte mich von ihm loszumachen, aber er ließ mich nicht.

„Du kannst mir vertrauen. Du kannst _dir_ vertrauen. Ich werde dich nicht verletzten, so wie dieser Idiot, der dich nicht verdient hatte. Das könnte ich gar nicht", sagte er und rieb sanft meinen Rücken.

Und plötzlich wurde mir klar, dass er vielleicht recht hatte. Er war anders. Da war ich mir jetzt sicher.

„Ich weiß", sagte ich aufrichtig und drückte mich von ihm ab, aber nur um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können.

Ich wurde wieder von dieser Spannung erfasst und küsste ihn. Er wirkte etwas überrumpelt, fing sich aber sofort wider. Es war nur ein kurzer, stürmischer Kuss.

„Ist das jetzt ein ‚Ja'?", fragte er belustigt als wir fertig waren.

„Was?", fragte ich verwirrt.

„Ich hatte dich nach einem offiziellen Date gefragt", erinnerte er mich mit einem schiefen lächeln.

„Ach so, das. _Ja_", sagte ich und ein Leuchten verankerte sich in seinen Augen.

„Gut, dann hab ich ja jetzt was ich wollte und wir können los", sagte er und fuhr an.

Den ganzen Weg zu Edwards Haus lächelte ich vor mich hin. Ich konnte es nicht unterdrücken. Und ich wollte es eigentlich auch gar nicht. Er wollte wirklich mit mir ausgehen! Das war einfach unglaublich.

„Bella?", riss mich die schönste Stimme der Welt aus den Gedanken.

„Ehm…ja?", fragte ich verlegen.

„Wir sind da", lachte er.

„Oh, okay", sagte ich, drehte mich der Autotür zu und verdrehte die Augen. Gott, manchmal war ich so eine Träumerin. Edward schmunzelte hinter mir.

Wir stiegen beide aus und sofort trat Edward an meine Seite und nahm meine Hand. Zusammen betraten wir das Haus und suchten unsere Sachen, um sie zu verstauen. Ich hatte ja nicht viel dabei, aber ich wollte noch einmal nachsehen, ob ich irgendetwas Wichtiges in Alice' Zimmer vergessen hatte.

Als wir uns von Esme verabschieden wollten und diese freudestrahlend bemerkt hatte, dass wir Händchen hielten, wollte sie uns gar nicht mehr gehen lassen.

Sie versuchte alles, um uns dazu zu bewegen noch zu bleiben, aber Edward erklärte

ihr, dass noch ein Date auf uns wartete und so saßen wir kurze Zeit später wieder in seinem Wagen.

Es war gerade halb vier Uhr nachmittags. In etwas mehr als zwei Stunden würden wir in Seattle sein. Edward fuhr einfach viel zu schnell, aber das würde ich ihm nicht sagen. Ich hatte es ja auch eilig. Wie schnell sich die Stimmung in mir verändert hatte…

Wir scherzten die ganze Fahrt über herum. Um Charlie machte ich mir keine Sorgen mehr. Bei Carlisle war er in den besten Händen.

„Sollte ich Alice anrufen und sie vorwarnen, dass wir zurückkommen oder wollen wir sie überraschen?", fragte ich verschwörerisch.

Edward lachte. „Wir überraschen sie", entschied er und so ging es immer weiter.

Am Wohnheim angekommen zog ich ihn mit in meine Wohnung, ließ ihn dann aber los. Alice sollte nicht gleich wissen, was los war.

„Alice?", rief ich und sie kam sofort aus ihrem Zimmer gelaufen, um mich zu umarmen.

„Ihr seid schon wider da? Dann geht es dem Chief also gut?", fragte sie und sprang freudig auf und ab.

„Ja", war alles was ich sagte und wandte mich dann Edward zu.

„Du solltest jetzt gehen. Wir sehen uns später, aber ich muss noch duschen und so", sagte ich und gab ihm einen langen, innigen Kuss. Edward ging und ich drehte mich zu Alice um.

Sie stand wie angewurzelt mit offenem Mund da. Ich musste mir ein Lachen verkneifen.

Ich ging ins Bad und wollte gerade die Tür schließen als ich Alice sagen hörte:

„Ihr hinterhältigen Blödmänner. Das kriegt ihr zurück."

Ich muss jetzt doch lachen und begann mich fertig zu machen für mein Date mit Edward.

* * *

Dieses Mal gibt es keine Vorschau. Das würde zu viel vorweg nehmen. Aber das nächste Kapitel kommt in Laufe der nächsten Woche.


	11. 10 Unerwarteter Besuch

**Alle Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer **

* * *

**10. Unerwarteter Besuch**

Als ich gerade dabei war zu duschen, klopfte es an der Tür.

„Bella, darf ich reinkommen?", fragte Alice fordernd.

„Alice, ich dusche gerade. Kannst du nicht noch etwas warten?", fragte ich zurück, doch dann ging die Tür auf und Alice kam herein.

„Alice!", schrie ich erschrocken. Gut, dass die Duschkabine einen Vorhang hatte.

„Tja, tut mir leid, Bella, aber ich habe noch einiges vorzubereiten", sagte sie einfach und ich hörte Geraschel.

„Was willst du vorbereiten?", fragte ich misstrauisch.

„Ich werde dich fertig machen für dein Date", informierte sie mich.

„_Was?!_ Nein, Alice. Da gibt es nichts vorzubereiten. Ich wollte nur noch schnell duschen und dann… Moment mal! Vorher weißt du denn von unserem Date?", fragte ich verblüfft.

„Das erkläre ich dir später", sagte sie kichernd.

„O-kay. Gibst du mir mal mein Handtuch?", bat ich sie.

Sie reichte es mir ohne einen weiteren Kommentar und als ich es mir umgewickelt hatte, stieg ich aus der Dusche.

„So", sagte sie und deutete auch einen Stuhl, den sie hierher gebracht haben musste, „setzt dich und ich kümmere mich um den Rest."

„Was meinst du mit ‚Rest'?", wollte ich wissen, doch sie trat nur hinter mich und schob mich in Richtung Stuhl.

„Das Make-up, deine Haare und so weiter", klärte sie mich auf, als ich saß.

„Ich trage aber kein Make-up", erwiderte ich.

„Heute schon", sagte Alice nonchalant.

„Aber…", wollte ich gerade entgegnen, doch sie schnitt mir das Wort ab.

„Kein aber, Bella!", bestimmte sie streng und fing an mich fertig zu machen.

Da ich mit dem Rücken zum Spiegel saß, konnte ich nicht sehen, was sie da tat, aber es war klar, dass die Farben, die sie benutzte viel zu auffällig waren. Oh Gott, würde sie mich wie einen Clown aussehen lassen? Nein, sie wollte mir nur helfen, oder? Immerhin hatte sie mir gerade noch Rache geschworen. Ängstlich biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe.

„Alice, ich sehe doch, wenn du fertig bist, nicht aus wie ein Clown, nicht wahr?", fragte ich nervös.

„Nein, auch wenn du es verdient hättest, nachdem du mich so überrumpelt hast mit eurem Kuss…", sagte sie und lachte verschwörerisch. Das… half auch nicht gerade gegen meine Nervosität.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit war sie dann auch mit meinen Haaren fertig.

„So", sagte sie zufrieden, „jetzt gehen wir erst einmal ins Wohnzimmer. Wir müssen noch etwas warten, bevor wir dich anziehen können."

Sie führte mich aus dem Bad, ohne dass ich einen Blick in den Spiegel werfen konnte. Wie gemein und hinterhältig!

Da klingelte es an der Tür. Oh nein, war das etwa schon Edward?

„Setzt dich hin. Ich geh an die Tür", sagte Alice und klatschte in die Hände. Warum freute sie sich so? Verdammt noch mal! Ich wollte Antworten.

Ich spähte um ihre Schulter und erkannte Rosalie, die ins Wohnzimmer trat.

„Hallo Bella", sagte sie und lächelte sich an. „Hier ist dein Kleid für heute Abend."

Was? Ein Kleid? Niemals würde ich das anziehen!

„Danke, dass du mir ein Kleid von dir borgen willst, Rose, aber das ist nicht nötig. Ich ziehe lieber eine Hose und ein normales Shirt an", sagte ich schnell.

„Das ist nicht Meins. Es gehört Esme", stellte sie lachend klar. Ja, klar, in ihre Kleider würde ich vermutlich niemals hineinpassen, so eine tolle Figur, wie sie hatte.

„Esme?", fragte ich unwissend.

„Ja, da Edward ihr gesagt hat, dass ihr heute noch ein Date habt und sie glaubte, dass du vielleicht nichts passendes zum Anziehen haben könntest, hat sie dieses Kleid und passende Schuhe im Kofferraum von Edwards Auto versteckt", erklärte sie.

„Genau, und als du unter der Dusche standest, rief sie an und erzählte mir davon. Daraufhin meldete ich mich bei Emmett, damit _er_ Edwards Wagenschlüssel klauen und sie Rosalie geben kann, damit _sie_ das Kleid hierher bringt. Und hier sind wir nun", führte Alice die Geschichte weiter.

Was sollte man davon halten? Es war ein ausgewachsener Komplott.

„Also weiß Edward nichts davon?", fragte ich, als mir keine passende Erwiderung einfiel.

„Nein. Er war genauso ahnungslos wie du", sagte Alice lachend.

„Gut, aber jetzt mal im Ernst. Ich will das nicht anziehen. Ich trage nicht gerne Kleider", sagte ich steif.

„Bella, willst nicht hübsch aussehen für Edward?" fragte Alice mit einem Hundeblick. Ich hasste es, wenn sie das tat. Ich konnte ihr dann nichts abschlagen.

„Doch schon, aber…", begann ich und wurde rot.

„Na also. Kommt mit. Wir gehen in mein Zimmer und helfen dir, dass Kleid anzuziehen", entschied Alice und die Beiden zogen mich mit sich in ihr Zimmer.

Ich fühlte mich vollkommen unwohl. Ich war doch keine Puppe.

„Alice, du versuchst doch nur mich zu quälen, weil wir dich reingelegt haben, oder?", fragte ich nervös.

„Nein, Bella, die Rache kommt erst später. Das hier macht einfach nur Spaß", sagte sie breit grinsend.

„Das stimmt. So etwas machen Alice und ich öfter", stimmte Rosalie nickend zu.

Ich zog noch den zweiten Schuh an. Nein, nicht Schuh! Es war ein Stöckelschuh mit acht Zentimeter hohen Absätzen. Ein Mordinstrument für mich. Diesen Abend würde ich nicht überleben. Und dann war ich fertig.

„So Bella, jetzt darfst du dich im Spiegel ansehen", sagte Alice freudig.

Sie drehte mich zu einem riesigen Spiegel, den sie abgehängt hatte und Rosalie zog das Stück Stoff zur Seite.

Da stand ich, auch wenn es nicht nach mir aussah. Meine Augen strahlten, meine Lippen glänzten und meine Haare fielen in langen Wellen meinen Rücken hinab. Ich sah völlig verändert aus und trotzdem konnte man immer noch erkennen, dass ich es war. Ich war nur eine schönere Ausgabe der eigentlichen Bella. Auch die Farben, die Alice benutzt hatte, waren nicht zu bunt. Sie fügten sich in ein schönes Ganzes zusammen. Auf mir war ein wunderschönes Kunstwerk gemalt worden. Nicht mehr, denn ich wusste, dass darunter immer noch die alte, hässliche Bella versteckt war. Doch in diesem Moment genoss ich einfach, was Alice aus mir gemacht hatte. Ich genoss das _Kunstwerk_!

Nun betrachtete ich auch das Kleid. Es war tiefblau und aus einem fließenden Stoff, der sich schmeichelnd um meinen wenig perfekten Körper legte. Es war knielang und hatte Spaghettiträger. Es war wirklich wunderschön. Ich würde mich tausend Mal dafür bei Esme bedanken müssen.

„Bella, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Rosalie besorgt. „Gefällt es dir nicht?"

Ich drehte mich zu den Beiden um und sah, wie Alice mich traurig betrachtete.

„Es sind unglaublich. Danke, Alice. Und dir danke ich auch Rose", brachte ich leise hervor und strahlte sie an.

„Ich wusste, dass es ihr gefällt", quietschte Alice vergnügt, sprang auf mich zu und umarmte mich.

Und dann klopfte es auch schon an der Tür.

„Das wird Edward sein. Ich gehe hin. Bleibt hier, bis ich euch rufe", wies Rose uns an.

Sie verließ den Raum und ließ die Tür einen Spalt offen stehen.

„Hallo Edward", hörte ich Rose ihn begrüßen.

„Rosalie, was machst du denn hier?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Alice und Bella besuchen… Und Esme einen Gefallen tun", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß. Ich konnte das Schmunzeln in ihrer Stimme hören. Alice kicherte neben mir. Ich hätte sicherlich das gleiche getan, wenn ich nicht zu aufgeregt gewesen wäre.

„Was?", fragte er jetzt noch verwirrter.

„Egal. Willst du denn gar nicht Bella sehen?", fragte sie aufgeregt. War meine nervöse Stimmung ansteckend?

„Doch, wo ist sie denn?", fragte er mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme.

„Alice, du kannst Bella jetzt herbringen", rief Rosalie uns zu.

Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch und ging dann lächelnd langsam ins Wohnzimmer.

Als Edward mich sah, weiteten sich seine Augen und sein Lächeln wurde noch breiter. Auch er bewunderte das Kunstwerk, das Alice auf mir veranstaltet hatte. Kurz wurde ich traurig, weil es nicht echt war, doch den Gedanken schüttelte ich schnell ab.

„Bella, du bist wunderschön", sagte er atemlos.

„Danke", sagte ich und fühlte mich wieder schlecht, weil diese Schönheit nur aufgemalt war. Er selbst sah atemberaubend aus. Er trug eine schwarze Jeans und ein hellblaues Hemd. Und obwohl das bei den meisten Männern nicht sehr elegant aussehen würde, hatte es bei ihm diesen Effekt.

„Wollen wir?", fragte er und hielt mir seine Hand hin.

„Ja", erwiderte ich schlicht und ergriff diese.

„Ach, warte mal Edward", sagte Rosalie und lachte in sich hinein. „Hier sind deine Autoschlüssel. Nur, falls du sie brauchst." Sie zwinkerte mir zu. Alice, Rose und ich begannen zu lachen, doch Edward schaute nur verwirrt drein, als Rose ihm die Schlüssel zuwarf.

„Ich erkläre es dir später", flüsterte ich ihm noch immer lachend ins Ohr.

Das schien ihn zu beruhigen. Er umfasste meine Taille, nachdem wir uns noch von meinen zwei Mode- und Make-up-Beraterinnen verabschiedet hatten, und so machten wir uns auf den Weg.

Wir verließen das Wohnheim. Dann blieb Edward stehen.

„Wollen wir zu Fuß gehen? Es ist nicht weit", fragte er mich.

„Hmm…Wenn du dafür sorgst, dass ich mit diesen Schuhen nicht hinfalle, dann ja", erwiderte ich.

Er beantwortete meine Frage ohne Worte, einfach indem er seinen Arm noch fester um meine Taille schlang. Dankbar lächelte ich ihn an.

„Also", begann er als wir losgegangen war, „was hat das mit meinen Wagenschlüsseln auf sich?"

Ich musste erneut lachen. Als er mich skeptisch ansah, gab ich ihm einen sanften Kuss.

„Das war so: Da Esme von unserem Date wusste…", fing ich an ihm die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Als ich geendet hatte, musste auch er lachen.

„Eine kleine Verschwörung also", stellte er fest und gab mir einen Kuss auf mein Haar. Immer wenn er mir so nah war, bekam ich weiche Knie… und eine Gänsehaut.

„Bella?", rief eine bekannte Stimme von hinten. Ich versteifte mich und blieb stolpernd stehen. Fast wäre ich hingefallen, doch Edwards Griff hielt mich.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Das konnte jetzt nicht wirklich passieren.

„Was ist los, Bella?", fragte Edward sanft an meinem Ohr.

„Bella", hörte ich die Stimme nun direkt hinter mir sagen. Unwillig drehte ich mich um. Edward tat genau das Selbe und umfasste sofort wider meine Taille.

„Derek…", sagte ich erschocken, auch wenn ich seine Stimme längst erkannt hatte. Ihn wirklich wenige Meter vor mir stehen zu sehen, war trotzdem ein Schock. Ich fühlte mich in der Zeit zurückversetzt.

„Derek?", fragte ich Edward mit einem verblüfft Blick in meine Richtung und funkelte dann meinen Ex böse an.

„Bella, ich muss mit dir reden. Bitte! Ich muss dir alles erklären. Ich wollte das nicht", sagte er ohne eine Reaktion von mir abzuwarten.

„Was? Es gibt da nichts zu reden. Du hast… mich betrogen und…", sagte ich wie betäubt.

„Ich liebe dich. Ich will wieder mit dir zusammen sein. Ich werde dich nie wieder betrügen. Vertrau mir", bat er mich flehend.

Ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken.

„Ich liebe dich aber nicht. Lass mich in Ruhe", schrie ich, brach in Tränen aus und machte mich von Edward los. Ich rannte vor den beiden davon. So schnell ich mit diesen Schuhen laufen konnte.

„Bella, warte!", hörte ich beide rufen und es klang zu gleich. Zu synchron. So als wären sich die Beiden sehr ähnlich.

Ich konnte nicht anhalten. Ich lief in den Campuspark und stolperte über etwas. Der Länge nach fiel ich hin und rutsche ein Stück über den Boden. An meinem Knie lief Blut herunter und alles tat mir weh, aber ich achtete nicht darauf. So schnell wie möglich rappelte ich mich wider auf und lief weiter.

Ich kam an die Bank, auf der ich schon Montag gesessen hatte und ließ mich darauf nieder. Die Tränen rollten immer noch meine Wangen hinunter und ich konnte nicht aufhören zu schluchzen.

Nach einer Weile hörte ich, wie sich mir jemand näherte. Ich blickte nach hinten und sah Edward auf mich zukommen.

„Hey", sagte ich schwach.

„Na, alles okay?", fragte er sanft.

„Nein", sagte ich. „Ich will nach Hause. Wo ist Derek?"

„Nachdem wir eine kleine… _Diskussion_ hatten, ist er wieder zurück nach… ach, wo auch immer er lebt, gefahren", sagte er aufgebracht.

„Gut", sagte ich und drehte mich wieder von ihm weg. Er setzte sich neben mich und sah mich an.

„Soll ich dich zurück ins Wohnheim bringen?", fragte er. „Ich sollte mich um deine Wunden kümmern."

„Nein, ich gehe alleine", sagte ich und stand auf. Ich konnte das jetzt nicht. Ich konnte nicht bei ihm sein. Ich brauchte meine Ruhe.

„Bella, ich lasse dich jetzt nicht allein", sagte er bestimmt und erhob sich. „Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst."

Jetzt war ich vollkommen fassungslos.

„Du weißt, wie ich mich fühle?!", schrie ich ihn an. „Nichts weißt du. Du wurdest doch nie betrogen, oder?"

„Nein, aber ich …", begann er, doch ich brüllte ihn weiter an.

„Kapierst du es nicht? Er hat mich betrogen, aber das Schlimmste daran war nicht der Betrug an sich, sondern, dass er mein Vertrauen missbraucht hat. Ich werde nie wider jemandem so vertrauen können. Ich werde ja doch nur wieder verletzt."

„Ich würde dich nie verletzen. Vertrau mir. Ich könnte dich niemals betrügen. Bella, ich… ich habe mich in dich verliebt. Schon bei unserer ersten Begegnung", brachte er verzweifelt hervor.

„Und ich könnte dir niemals vertrauen. Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass du gerade fast die gleichen Worte benutzt hast wie _er_? Wie könnte ich dir da vertrauen?!", spie ich aus und lief davon.

„Bella!", schrie er mir hinterher. Ich achtete nicht darauf. Heute lief ich wirklich ständig umher.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Edward. Endgültig!", gab ich zurück.

Ich wusste, dass ich meine Wut an der falschen Person ausließ und dass ich vollkommen anders auf seine Liebeserklärung hätte reagieren sollen, aber ich konnte nicht. Wäre das mit Derek gerade nicht passiert, hätte ich vermutlich auch anders reagiert! Aber jetzt…

Edward und Derek waren sich doch so ähnlich. Sie sagten sogar dieselben Dinge. Dann würden sie wohl auch dieselben Dinge tun. Ich würde mich auf keinen Mann mehr einlassen. Bei Edward hatte ich es versucht und herausfinden müssen, dass er genauso war wie Derek…

* * *

So. Das Ende!

Nein, natürlich nicht! So kann man das ja nicht stehen lassen :D…

Im nächsten Kapitel hängt Bella „etwas" durch. Aber ein ausgiebiger Shopping-Trip hilft da doch bestimmt, oder? :D


	12. 11 Sehnsucht und Erkenntnisse

Tja, es ist kein neues Kapitel, aber eine neue Story. Ich hab probeweise was hochgeladen. Würde mich freuen, wenn ihr euch das mal anseht.

.net/s/5839693/1/

hier auch schon mal kurz die summary:

**_Bella ist mit ihrem Leben zufrieden. Sie ist nicht mehr so schüchtern wie früher, liebt ihren Job und ihre kleine Wohnung und hat ihre verrückte beste Freundin Alice, die sie sofort ins Herz geschlossen hat. Doch als die ihr ihren Bruder Edward vorstellt, ist Bella hin und weg. Doch leider scheint dieser Traummann nicht sonderlich interessiert, oder? _**

**_Aber wer steht hier eigentlich auf wen?! _**

Die Story ist nicht ganz jungenfrei, also seid vorgewarnt. =D

* * *

ALLE CHARAKTERE GEHÖREN STEPHENIE MEYER

* * *

**11. Sehnsucht und Erkenntnisse**

Seit dieser Nacht war jetzt fast ein Monat vergangen. Die vielen kleinen Schürfwunden, die ich meinem Sturz verdankte, waren verheilt, aber mein Herz war noch immer verletzt.

Ich vermisste Edward sehr. Ich vermisste ihn als Freund und als… was auch immer er für mich gewesen war. Aber ich wusste, dass es besser war, ihn nicht zu sehen.

Ich wusste, dass wir nie ein glückliches Paar sein könnten. Ich würde nie genügend Vertrauen fassen können. Es war definitiv die richtige Entscheidung ihm fernzubleiben. Ich wäre am Ende wieder die, die verletzt wäre.

„Bella!", schrie Alice.

„Was ist denn?", fragte ich verwirrt und trotzdem lustlos.

„Ich hab dich jetzt schon zum dritten Mal gerufen!", erwiderte sie verzweifelt. „Wir müssen jetzt los, wenn wir noch nach Klamotten schauen wollen."

„Ich brauche aber eigentlich gar keine neuen Klamotten. Ich will nur hier liegen und nichts tun", sagte ich bestimmt.

„Das machst du jetzt schon seit einem Monat. Tu endlich was. Vergiss ihn oder überleg dir was anderes. Aber tu _etwas_.", schalt sie mich.

„Ich weiß nicht von wem du redest", beharrte ich steif, aber sie fuhr unbeirrt fort.

„Gott, du und Edward ihr seid so dämlich. Macht endlich was draus", sagte sie aufgebracht und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

Als ich ihr seufzend folgte, redete sie aufgebracht weiter.

„Edward hängt auch nur noch rum, ohne wirklich etwas zu tun", sagte sie verzweifelt.

„Was?", fragte ich erstaunt. Ich war fest davon ausgegangen, dass er mittlerweile nicht einmal mehr an mich dachte.

„Ja, also überwinde dich endlich und rede mit ihm!", forderte sie mich auf.

„Alice, ich kann nicht. Ich…", begann ich, doch sie starrte mich nieder.

„Bella, er ist nicht, wie du denkst. Er ist mein Bruder. Ich kenne ihn sehr gut und er… er… ach, egal. Er würde nicht wollen, dass ich es dir erzähle."

Ich war verwirrt. Wovon sprach sie? Was sollte sie mir nicht erzählen?

„Wie müssen jetzt los", sagte sie und wechselte so das Thema, bevor ich nachfragen konnte. „Rose wird schon auf uns warten."

„Rosalie kommt mit?", fragte ich überrascht.

„Ja, wir hatten gedacht, dass es zu dritt mehr Spaß macht, aber wenn du dich besser fühlst, wenn wir alleine gehen, dann versteht sie das sicher", bot Alice mir an.

„Nein. Es ist gut, wenn sie mitkommt." So würde Alice sich auf sie konzentrieren können, was mir Ruhe verschaffte.

„Bella, wir müssen los", sagte sie quengelnd.

„Okay", sagte ich. Sie hakte sich bei mir ein und lief los.

Vor dem Wohnheim trafen wir uns mir Rose. Ab da nahm ich nichts mehr wahr, da ich meinen Gedanken nachhing.

Doch sobald wir im ersten Geschäft standen, hatte ich die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit von beiden.

Wir waren gerade in der fünften Boutique angekommen und Alice und Rose überhäufte mich schon wider mit Hosen, Tops und allen möglichen anderen Arten von Klamotten, für die ich nicht einmal eine Bezeichnung hatte.

„Los", forderte Alice mich auf, als sie mir noch ein Teil in die Hände drückte, „probier die Sachen mal an."

„Alice, ich denke wirklich nicht, dass…"

„Das war ein Befehl!", sagte sie streng und schob mich in Richtung Umkleiden.

„Okay, okay. Ich mach ja schon", sagte ich leicht genervt.

Ich probierte die Sachen an, achtete aber nicht wirklich darauf, wie sie saßen. Als ich fertig war und die Umkleide verließ, stand Alice an einem Kleiderständer mit eleganten Kleidern.

Eine Verkäuferin kam auf mich zu.

„Kann ich etwas für Sie zurückhängen oder passt alles?", fragte sie freundlich und kompetent.

Ohne ein Wort drückte ich ihr den ganzen Stoffhaufen in die Hände und ging rüber zu meiner Freundin.

„Wo sind denn die ganzen Sachen?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Ich brauche keine neue Kleidung. Und außerdem kann ich mir die Sachen hier sowieso nicht leisten", sagte ich desinteressiert.

„Ach Bella, ich wollte dir etwas schenken", sagte sie sanft.

„Das geht nicht", sagte ich kopfschüttelnd.

„Natürlich geht das", sagte sie und überlegte dann. „Oder Rose?"

„Aber klar", unterstützte sie diese.

„Außerdem habe _ich_ dich schließlich mehr oder weniger gezwungen mitzukommen, aber wenn dir das unangenehm ist…", beruhigte sie mich.

„Danke." Ich wusste, dass Alice alles tun würde um mich abzulenken von Ed… Nein. Stopp. Nicht an ihn denken!

Was er wohl gerade machte…? STOPP!

„Verdammt, Bella!", sagte Alice etwas zu laut und schlug mir ihren Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

„Aua… Was?", fragte ich und rieb mir die Seite.

„Ich habe dich gerade gefragt, ob dir dieses Kleid gefällt", erklärte sie und hielt es mir entgegen.

„Ich brauche kein Kleid", sagte ich bestimmt.

„Gott, du hörst mir wohl überhaupt nicht zu, was?! Das ist für MICH. Jazz und ich haben nächste Woche unseren Jahrestag. Also, was sagst du?", fragte sie erneut.

Nun betrachtete ich das Kleid, das sie in den Händen hielt.

Es war ein schwarzes Minikleid ohne Träger, aber mit einer Schleife am Dekolleté.

„Es ist hübsch", sagte ich. „Aber du weißt, dass ich keine Ahnung von Klamotten habe…" Das hatte ich ja nun schon häufig genug bewiesen. Selbst Esme hatte, obwohl sie mich gerade erst kennen gelernt hatte, gewusst, dass ich nichts Passendes zum Anziehen hatte. Nachdem ich das Kleid nicht mehr gebraucht hatte, musste ich es wegschmeißen, da es vollkommen ruiniert war von meinem Sturz. Als ich dann am nächsten Wochenende wieder nach Forks gefahren war, um Charlie zu besuchen, hatte ich Esme aufgesucht, um ihr alles zu erklären und mich zu entschuldigen. Es hatte sie sehr enttäuscht zu hören, dass aus unserem Date nichts geworden war und, dass ich Edward seitdem nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Edward…!

Mir stiegen Tränen in die Augen.

Ich versuchte sie wegzublinzeln. Doch es funktionierte nicht. Als ich einigermaßen wieder sehen konnte, bemerkte ich, dass Alice weg war.

„Alice probiert das Kleid an", erklärte Rose mir.

„Ach so", erwiderte ich lahm.

Alice trat lächelnd an uns heran.

„Das Kleid ist einfach perf…Bella, du denkst schon wieder an ihn, oder?", unterbrach Alice sich, als sie meine Tränen sah.

„Nein", log ich, doch sie durchschaute mich.

„Meine Güte, ich werde es dir einfach erzählen! Aber nicht hier", entschied sie. Schnell bezahlte sie das Kleid, das sie anprobiert hatte. Dann führte sie Rose und mich in ein kleines Café. Ich bekam kaum etwas mit. Sie bestellte für uns alle einen Tee und blickte nachdenklich vor sich hin.

Gerade als sie anfangen wollte zu erzählen, trat Jasper an unseren Tisch.

„Hallo, Mädels", sagte er begrüßend und küsste Alice liebevoll. Erneut stiegen die Tränen in mir auf. Ich blickte auf den Tisch.

„Rose, Emmett bittet dich zu ihm zu kommen. Er hält es nicht mehr alleine aus mit Edward", sagte Jasper leise. Bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens versteifte ich mich.

„Das kann ich gut nachvollziehen", antwortete Alice gequält. Was hatte Ed… was hatte er denn getan?

Rose stand auf und verabschiedete sich, bevor sie uns verließ. Jasper setzte sich unterdessen aus Rosalies Platz neben Alice und mir gegenüber. Wie selbstverständlich legte sich sein Arm um ihre Taille.

„Also, Bella. Edward ist nicht wie du denkst", brach es aus ihr heraus. Es kam mir so vor, als hätte sie Jaspers Nähe gebraucht, um anzufangen. Ich starrte sie nur an. Doch dann stiegen die Tränen in Alice' Augen auf und sie stampfte in Richtung der Damentoiletten davon.

„Was ist mit ihr?", fragte ich Jazz schockiert. Ich hatte sie noch nie so erlebt.

„Sie braucht nur etwas Zeit für sich. Sie nimmt die Sache immer noch sehr mit", erklärte er. Ich blickte ihn nicht verstehend an.

„Okay, dann übernehme ich es wohl dir das zu erzählen. Dann hasst Edward wenigstens mich und nicht seine Schwester… Also, Edward weiß wie es sich anfühlt hintergangen zu werden. Er wurde zwar nicht körperlich betrogen, aber emotional. Seine Ex-Freundin hat ihn die ganze Zeit belogen. Sie hatte sich in einen anderen Jungen verliebt und war bei Edward geblieben, weil sie dachte, dass der Typ nichts von ihr wollte. Außerdem wusste sie, dass Edward ihr einen gewissen Lebensstandart bieten konnte. Doch irgendwann, als der Andere Interesse gezeigt hat, da hat sie Edward verlassen und ihm gesagt, dass sie den Anderen mehr liebte", sagte er bedrückt.

„Wovon sprichst du?", fragte ich ungläubig.

„Edward wurde von seiner ehemaligen Freundin einfach sitzen gelassen. Es ging ihm lange Zeit wirklich schlecht deswegen", sagte Jasper und man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er das ganze miterlebt hatte.

„Wann war das?", wollte ich wissen.

„Vor etwa einem halben Jahr", sagte Alice, die plötzlich wieder auftauchte.

Oh Gott. Was hatte ich getan?! Ich hatte ihn beschuldigt nicht zu wissen, wie es sich anfühlte, hintergangen zu werden. Aber noch schlimmer war, dass ich ihm unterstellt hatte genauso zu sein wie Derek.

Er war _nicht_ wie Derek. Er war ein anderer Typ Mensch. Er war _gut_! Wie konnte ich ihm nur sagen, dass er wie Derek war?! Ich musste ihn total verletzt haben.

Gott, ich hasste mich. Genau wie vermutlich er mittlerweile. Aber egal. Ich musste ihm sagen, dass ich ihn liebte. Ich wusste, dass ich ihm vertrauen konnte. Das hatte mein Herz mir doch schon die ganze Zeit versucht mitzuteilen. Die Sehnsucht. Dass ich ständig an ihn denken musste. Und, dass ich ihn bedingungslos liebte. Verdammt, wie konnte ich nicht merken, was das zu bedeuten hatte?!

„Bella, bist du okay?", fragte Alice besorgt, da sie immer noch auf eine Reaktion von mir wartete.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich denke ich muss da ein paar Dinge in Ordnung bringen", sagte ich spröde.

„Ich hoffe, die haben mit meinem Bruder zu tun", sagte sie erwartungsvoll und freudig.

„Ja", sagte ich und lief los. „Fahrt ihr mich nach Hause?"

„Sicher", sagten Alice und Jasper synchron. Ich verstand jetzt, warum sie so gut zusammen passten. Alice schmiss Geld auf den Tisch und zusammen liefen beide hinter mir her.

Jetzt wusste ich, was zu tun war…

„Los, jetzt macht schon", rief ich ihnen zu. Alice grinste, als ich mich umdrehte.

„Wir kommen", rief sie gut gelaunt hinter mir her.

Als ich Alice' gelben New Beatle sah, blieb ich stehen und wartete ungeduldig.

Alice und Jasper traten ans Auto. Endlich! Zusammen stiegen wir ein.

Wir fuhren zum Campus zurück und ich lief, so schnell es ging, zu Edwards Wohnung. Ich war einfach aus dem Auto gesprungen, ohne mich zu verabschieden. Vor seiner Tür atmete ich tief durch, bevor ich anklopfte.

Die Tür ging auf.

„Ah gut, zu dir wollte ich", sagte ich erleichtert.

„Bella. Was gibt's?", fragte Emmett mich verblüfft.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe!"

* * *

So. Das war das vorletzte Kapitel. Aber es wird zusätzlich noch einen Epilog geben, der wohl das längste Kapitel ist =D

Im nächsten Kapitel werdet ihr dann erfahren, was Bella von Emmett will. Seid ihr auch schon so gespannt?! =D


	13. 12 Die heiße Phase

**Hello again. Hier bin ich schon wieder! **

**Da ich vor kurzem sehr nette ‚Morddrohungen' erhalten habe und mir etwas an meinem Leben liegt, poste ich schon jetzt das letzte Kapitel. Ihr könnt euch also bei -x-PortmanAngel-x- bedanken, dass es schon jetzt weitergeht. =D **

**Ich habe nächste Woche ohnehin wenig Zeit und so hab ich es weg. **

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen! **

**

* * *

  
**

**12. Die heiße Phase**

Emmett betrachtete mich skeptisch. Dann begann er bellend zu lachen.

„Okay, komm rein. Was soll ich tun?", fragte er amüsiert und bedeutete mir ihm zum Sofa zu folgen.

Nachdem ich ihm mein Vorhaben erklärt hatte, lachte er erneut.

„Gut, ich kümmere mich darum", versprach er und ließ mich in seiner und seines Bruders Wohnung allein. Aber nicht, ohne sich noch einmal grinsend zu mir umzudrehen.

„Versau es ja nicht. Das halte ich nämlich nicht aus", wies aber mich kichernd an. Dann war er weg. Ich verstand nicht ganz was er damit gemeint hatte, aber es gab jetzt ohnehin Wichtigeres.

Ich ging in ihre Kochnische und schaute mich um. Sie waren nicht wirklich gut ausgestattet mit Töpfen und Pfannen, aber es würde genügen.

Ich zog meine Jacke aus und fühlte mich das erste Mal seit einem Monat nicht mehr wie betäubt. Ich spürte mein Herz vor Aufregung schneller schlagen und auch zum ersten Mal ließ ich es zu, dass die Liebe, die ich für Edward empfand, sich in meinem Körper ausbreitete. Sie hinterließ ein Kribbeln in mir. Ich lehnte mich gegen den Tresen und schloss die Augen. Hoffentlich klappte alles und er schickte mich nicht wütend weg. Ich könnte es nur zu gut verstehen, aber ich hoffte, dass er mir wenigstens zuhören würde.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Das mussten Alice und Rosalie sein. Ich hatte Alice losgeschickt, um mir ein paar Dinge zu besorgen und sie wollte Rose mitbringen.

Ich öffnete die Tür und blickte in drei grinsende Gesichter. Jazz war auch dabei. Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Jazz, du auch hier?", fragte ich verblüfft.

„Aber natürlich. Das kann ich mir doch nicht entgehen lassen", zwinkerte er mir zu. Ich lachte, besann mich aber schnell wieder auf das Wesentliche. „Habt ihr alles?", fragte ich ungeduldig.

„Ja", sagte Alice und stürmte an mir vorbei. „Kommt ihr mit oder wollt ihr da stehen bleiben?"

Ich ließ Rose und Jasper rein und schloss dann die Tür. Zusammen folgten wir Alice, die eine weiße Tischdecke aus ihrer Tasche zog.

„Äh Alice, was machst du da?", fragte ich perplex.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus?", fragte sie lachend zurück. „Ich decke euch den Tisch für euer Candle-Light-Dinner."

„Danke, aber so war das nicht geplant. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, was ich alles brauche. Hast du den Regenmacher, die Zutaten und den Rest dabei oder hast du diese Sachen vergessen?", wollte ich panisch wissen.

„Natürlich nicht!", sagte sie mit einem anklagenden Unterton.

„Warum brauchst du all diese Sachen?" fragte Rosalie und deutete auf die Tüte, die Alice gerade auspackte.

„Das sind alles Dinge, die mit Edwards und meiner Geschichte zu tun haben. Das Top und die Shorts stehen für den Tag, an dem wir uns kennen gelernt haben. Ich trage sie als Pyjama. Der Regenmacher steht für den Tag, als Alice mich auf Derek angesprochen hat und ich in den Regen geflüchtet bin, woraufhin er mich fand und zurückbrachte. Na ja… und so weiter", erklärte ich und versank in meiner Erzählung.

„Wirklich? Das ist ja _so_ süß. Das wird ihm gefallen", sagte Rose lächelnd.

„Hoffen wir es mal", sagte ich schüchtern.

„Ach klar. Er wird es _lieben_. Dich liebt er ja schließlich auch", sagte Alice und zwinkerte mir zu, was zur Folge hatte, dass ich tiefrot anlief.

„Ihr könnt dann jetzt gehen. Den Rest schaffe ich alleine", sagte ich und schob Alice zur Tür, um der Peinlichkeit des Moments zu entkommen.

„Ehrlich Bella, wir könnten dir helfen. Bitte?", flehte sie und machte treudoofe Augen.

„Alice, ich will nicht, dass er euch sieht. Ich will ihn überraschen und ihn nicht noch zusätzlich damit überfordern, dass ihr hier seid. Ich rufe euch dann nachher an, um zu erzählen, wie er reagiert hat", sagte ich beschwichtigend und umarmte alle Drei zum Abschied und, um mich bei ihnen zu bedanken. Alice wirklich etwas eingeschnappt, was mir wirklich leid tat.

„Keine Sorge. Ich beruhige Alice", flüsterte Jasper mir ins Ohr, als ich ihn kurz an mich drückte. Er war einfach toll. Ihr Ruhepol. Das perfekte Gegenstück zu seiner quirligen Freundin.

„Danke", gab ich leise zurück.

Als sie weg waren, arrangierte ich die Erinnerungsstücke auf dem Tisch und legte Besteck dazu.

Dann ging ich in die Kochnische, bewaffnet mit den Zutaten und begann den Sellerie zu bearbeiten und dann das Risotto anzusetzen. Ich kochte vollkommen in Gedanken versunken. Natürlich ging es darin um Edward. Deshalb fuhr ich völlig zusammen, als mein Handy klingelte.

Schnell lief ich zu meiner Tasche und holte es hervor. Es war Emmett.

„Emmett?", fragte ich atemlos.

„Hey B… ehm _duuu_, ich wollte nur bescheid sagen, dass wir jetzt nach Hause gehen und in spätestens zehn Minuten da sind", informierte er mich etwas ungeschickt. _Memo an mich: Heimlichtuerei ist nichts für Emmett!_

„Okay, danke!", sagte ich und legte auf.

Ich rannte zurück zu meinem Risotto, damit es nicht anbrannte, stolperte aber und fiel hin.

Ich spürte, dass ich einige blaue Flecken bekommen würde und, dass etwas Nasses meine Stirn hinunter lief.

„Mist, immer ich", fluchte ich und rappelte mich wieder auf. Auf meine blutende Stirn konnte ich jetzt nicht achten. Ich hatte Wichtigeres zu tun!

Ich wandte mich erneut dem Risotto zu und stellte fest, dass es so gut wie fertig war.

Anschließend fügte ich noch den Parmesan hinzu, als ich Emmett vor der Tür laut sagen hörte: „Nein, Edward. Ich mache auf."

Ich stürmte zur Tür und riss sie auf, bevor Emmett sie öffnen konnte.

„Hallo Edward", sagte ich verlegen und freudig zugleich.

„Hey", sagte er vollkommen geschockt mich in seiner Wohnung zu sehen.

„Ich verschwinde dann mal, Leute", ließ Emmett uns wissen und wandte sich zum gehen.

„Danke für deine Hilfe!", sagte ich und folgte ihm, um ihn zu umarmen.

„Kein Problem und mal nebenbei: Du blutest!", sagte er lachend und verschwand.

„Bella, was tust du hier?", fragte Edward perplex hinter mir. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und betrachtete ihn. Vor Nervosität biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe.

„Ich- ich bin hier um dir zu sagen, dass ich die… größte Idiotin bin, die frei herumläuft", schoss es aus mir heraus. Er schaute mich verdattert an.

Ich ergriff seine Hand und führte ihn zum gedeckten Tisch.

Er begann zu grinsen, versuchte es jedoch zu unterdrücken. „Was ist das alles?"

Ich wurde rot.

„Das sind alles Sachen, die mich an die Ereignisse erinnern, die wir zusammen erlebt haben. Der ‚Kennlern-Pyjama', ein Regenmacher als Symbol für…", erklärte ich, doch ich wurde unterbrochen.

„…meine Rettungsaktion aus dem Regen?", fragte er lächelnd.

„Mhmmm", machte ich. „Und ‚Sturmhöhe' für unser erstes Gespräch im Vorlesungssaal, wenn man es denn Gespräch nennen kann. Ich habe schließlich versucht dich zu ignorieren", lachte ich vorsichtig.

„Die Mensaserviette ist für unser unsere erste ‚richtige' Unterhaltung. Ich meine, ich finde wirklich, dass das Gespräch vorher nicht zählt. Mittlerweile bin ich mir übrigens ziemlich sicher, dass Alice uns extra allein gelassen hat und gar keine Verabredung hatte", erklärte ich weiter. Darauf reagierte Edward sonderbar. Er versuchte ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Haar.

„Was?", fragte ich misstrauisch.

„Na ja. Alice ist nur gegangen, weil ich sie darum gebeten habe", erzählte er mir grinsend.

„Was? Wann hast du sie denn darum gebeten? Ich saß doch zwischen euch", überlegte ich laut.

„Als wir das Essen geholt haben. Sie hatte ohnehin gemerkt, dass ich mir für dich interessierte und da dachte ich mir, dass ich auch gleich in die Offensive gehen kann."

„Wow", sagte ich und lief in die ‚Küche', als ich bemerkte, dass ich ein wichtiges ‚Erinnerungsstück' vergessen hatte. Schnell füllte ich das Risotto auf zwei Teller und begab mich zurück zu ihm an den Tisch.

„Und das Risotto habe ich gemacht als Zeichen für unser gemeinsames Abendessen und unseren… ersten Kuss bei dir zu Hause. Allerdings kann ich dir nicht versprechen, dass es so gut ist, wie das von deiner Mutter", sagte ich, stellte die Teller auf den Tisch und lächelte über das ganze Gesicht. „Edward, ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich habe dir Unrecht getan. Du bist nicht wie Derek… überhaupt nicht! ...Du bist vollkommen anders als alle anderen Männer, die ich kenne. Du bist der tollste und zuvorkommendste Mann der Welt und ich… ich liebe dich!", versuchte ich zu sagen, doch meine Stimme brach immer wider weg. „Doch ich kann es auch verstehen, wenn du mich nicht wieder sehen willst."

Ich blickte zu Boden, um mich zu beruhigen. Schon wieder stiegen Tränen in meine Augen.

Als ich wieder aufsah, brannten sich seine smaragdgrünen Augen in meine und dann küsste er mich mit einer solchen Sehnsucht und Leidenschaft, dass meine Knie weich wurden. Ich umklammerte ihn mit meinen Armen und drängte meinen Körper an seinen, so fest es nur ging. Das Gefühl ihn zu küssen war einfach atemberaubend. Schwer atmend machte ich mich nach kurzer Zeit von ihm los. Auch er keuchte.

„Heißt das jetzt, dass du mir verzeihst?", fragte ich lächelnd und streichelte seinen Nacken.

„Das heißt, dass ich dich auch liebe", stellte er klar.

„Also verzeihst du mir nicht?", fragte ich argwöhnisch und zog spielerisch eine Augenbraue hoch.

Er lachte. „Doch. Ich fasse mal alles zusammen: Ich liebe dich, ich verzeihe dir und ich will mit dir zusammen sein!", sagte er und küsste mich erneut lange und innig.

„Das essen wird kalt", stellte ich fest, als er wieder von mir abließ, und lachte.

„Das ist mir zwar gerade egal, aber da du ja jetzt schon mal gekocht hast… Aber vorher hole ich ein Pflaster für deine Stirn", sagte er und ging ins Bad.

Nach einer Minute erschien er wieder mit einem Pflaster in der Hand und klebte es mir liebevoll auf die Stirn.

„Woher hast du die Wunde überhaupt?", wollte er wissen.

„Ich- ich bin hingefallen, als ich völlig gestresst versucht habe, alles fertig zu bekommen, bevor du hier auftauchst", gab ich widerstrebend zu. Er kicherte.

Gerade, als ich mich umdrehte, um mich zu setzen, zog er mich erneut in seine Arme und schaute mir tief in die Augen.

„Du bist wunderschön", sagte er so aufrichtig zu mir, dass ich ihm glaubte. Und auch wenn ich nur für ihn wunderschön war, dann reichte mir das vollkommen, denn mehr wollte ich nicht.

„Danke", hauchte ich und küsste sanft die Seite seines Halses.

„Sogar mit einem Pflaster quer über der Stirn", neckte er mich und küsste zum Beweis auf genau dieses.

„Daran solltest du dich schon mal gewöhnen. So oft wie ich hinfalle, habe ich ständig überall Pflaster kleben", sagte ich kichernd.

„Nun sollten wir aber wirklich essen", erwähnte Edward.

„Irgendwie habe ich gar keinen Hunger mehr", gab ich zu und sah ihm direkt in seine wunderschönen Augen.

„Was willst du dann tun?", fragte er süffisant.

„Hmm… ich wüsste da schon etwas", sagte ich verschmitzt grinsend und ignorierte, dass ich rot wurde. Stattdessen stellte ich mich auf die Zehenspitzen, küsste ihn und legte all meine Liebe in diesen Kuss. So standen wir mehrere Minuten da bis wir plötzlich unterbrochen wurden, weil die Tür auffolgt…

Erschrocken schauten wir Beide auf. Vor uns standen vier bis über beide Ohren grinsende Menschen. Alice sprang freudig auf und ab, Rose lehnte sich glücklich an Emmett, während dieser schon wieder kurz davor war einen flotten Spruch loszuwerden. Jasper stand einfach nur lächelnd da und versucht Alice zurückzuhalten, damit sie uns nicht anspringen konnte.

„Ihr esst ja gar nichts!", sagte Emmett anklagend und ging auf den Tisch zu, um unser verschmähtes Risotto zu essen.

„Emmett!", schalt ihn Rosalie.

„Schon gut. Kommt rein", sagte ich lachend.

„Edward, wenn ich dich _jetzt_ halbnackt in einer Mädchenwohnung finde, dann _weiß_ ich, dass Bella schuld ist", sagte er und grinste mich breit an.

„Das will ich doch hoffen!", sagte ich schmunzelnd und grinste hoch zu Edward.

In diesem Moment schien alles einfach mal richtig gut zu laufen. Ich hatte gute Freunde und den tollsten Mann an meiner Seite. Wie konnte das noch irgendwie besser werden?!

* * *

**So, das war das letzte Kapitel. Jetzt folgt nur noch der Epilog. Ich schätze, dass ich ihn Ende nächster Woche hochladen werde. Ich hoffe es hat euch bis hierher gefallen.**

**LG**


	14. Epilog: Mistelzweige und Familientreffen

So, jetzt ist es schon so weit. Der Epilog. Ich werde auch gar nicht viel sagen. Genießt das letzte Kapitel!

* * *

**ALLE CHARACTERE GEHÖREN STEPHENIE MEYER**

**

* * *

  
**

**Epilog: Mistelzweige und Familientreffen**

„Edward, dein Auto ist echt viel zu klein, wenn so viele Leute darin sitzen", beschwerte sich Alice und rutschte unbehaglich auf ihrem Platz hin und her.

„Das Auto ist nicht zu klein für vier Leute, Alice. Aber deine drei Koffer könnten einigen Platz gekostet haben", neckte er sie und schaute in den Rückspiegel.

„Ich brauche diese Sachen wirklich dringend über Weihnachten", erklärte sie.

„Aber du hast doch zu Hause ein ganzes Zimmer voll mit Kleidung", erinnerte ich sie.

„Jetzt fall du mir nicht auch noch in den Rücken, Bella", jammerte sie. Ich musste schmunzeln. Im Rückspiegel konnte ich sehen, wie Jasper Alice' Hand nahm und darauf kleine Kreise mit seinem Daumen zeichnete. Das schien sie zu beruhigen. Ich liebte Jasper dafür, dass er immer wusste, wie er sie auf ein normales Level bringen konnte.

„Beim nächsten Mal fahre ich bei Rose und Emmett mit. Die haben mehr Platz", entschied sie murmelnd.

„Ja, weil sie nicht deine Koffer herumkutschieren", grinste Edward. „Obwohl Rose ja eigentlich schon genug eigene Koffer dabei hat."

Darauf grummelte Alice nur.

„So, jetzt hört ihr aber auf. Wir fahren schließlich zu euren Eltern. Und ihr wollte doch keinen Hausarrest bekommen wegen euren Streitereien", kicherte ich. Jasper stimmte mit ein.

„Hmm… wenn du mit eingesperrt wirst, habe ich nichts gegen Hausarrest", sagte Edward süffisant. Ich errötete und warf einen schnellen Blick in den Rückspiegel. Nun grinste Alice auch wieder. Klar!

„Ja, dann könnten wir Bella den ganzen Tag umstylen", kicherte sie. Edward zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„So hatte ich das eigentlich nicht gemeint", gab er mit einem schiefen Lächeln zu.

„Ich weiß. Aber ich will ja auch was von meinem Hausarrest haben"", antwortete seine Schwester breit grinsend.

„Du hast ja Jazz", erinnerte ich sie und alle begannen zu lachen.

Gerade in dem Moment bogen wir auf die lange Einfahrt von Edwards, Alice' und Emmetts Elternhaus ein. Rosalie und Emmett fuhren noch immer direkt hinter uns. Schnell hatten wir das mir wohl bekannte Haus erreicht.

Esme und Carlisle mussten das Gebrumm der Autos gehört haben, denn sie standen schon auf der Veranda.

„Hallo, Kinder", begrüßte Carlisle uns. Wir ließen erst einmal alles Gepäck im Auto und gingen auf das wartende Paar zu.

Edward umarmte beide. Dann war ich an der Reihe. Esme umarmte mich herzlich und gab mir ein Küsschen auf die Wange.

„Schön dich wieder zu sehen, Liebes", flüsterte sie mir ins Ohr. Carlisle legte danach ebenfalls seine Arme um mich.

„Ich freue mich, dass du mitgekommen bist und Weihnachten mit uns verbringen willst", sagte er aufrichtig.

Nach mir waren Alice und Jasper und zum Schluss Emmett und Rosalie dran. Alle umarmten sich herzlich und dann gingen wir hinein. Das Wohnzimmer war weihnachtlich geschmückt. Nur der Baum stand noch naturgemäß da und wartete darauf mit einer Lichterkette, Kugeln und anderen Sachen behängt zu werden.

„Ja!", schrie Alice freudig und erschreckte mich damit zu Tode. „Gleich schmücke ich den Ba-aum", sang sie, als ich sie fragend musterte.

„Alice, meinst du nicht, dass Bella vielleicht auch gerne helfen würde den Baum zu schmücken?", fragte Esme liebevoll, aber tadelnd.

„Schon gut, Esme. Ich schaue ihr auch gerne dabei zu", sagte ich beschwichtigend.

Ich griff nach Edwards Hand und ging mit ihm zum Sofa. Ich wollte mich gerade setzten, doch Edward hielt mich auf. Er ließ sich zuerst fallen und zog mich auf seinen Schoß. Als ich ihn daraufhin argwöhnisch musterte, zuckte er nur unschuldig die Achseln.

„Wir haben nur zwei kleine Sofas und die drei Sessel und ich finde es äußerst unhöflich, den anderen den Platz zum sitzen zu nehmen, wenn das doch vollkommen unnötig ist", lachte er schelmisch.

„Schon klar, du Gentleman", kicherte ich und boxte ihm an die Schulter.

Auch die anderen setzten sich nun. Alle bis auf Alice, die sofort begann den Weihnachtsbaum mit allen möglichen Weihnachtskugeln zu bombardieren. Sie war vollkommen in ihrem Element. Unwillkürlich fragte ich mich, warum sie bei Kleidung so auf die Farbzusammenstellung achtete und der Baum in allen Farben geschmückt war, die nicht zusammen passten. Ja, mittlerweile konnte ich einigermaßen sagen, welche Farben gemeinsam harmonierten.

Wir begannen eine angeregte Unterhaltung über das College und selbst der sonst eher ruhige Jasper nahm an der Unterhaltung teil. Nach kurzer Zeit stand Edward mit mir auf und forderte mich wieder auf mich hinzusetzten. Er wollte unser Gepäck in sein Zimmer schaffen. Auch Jasper und Emmett erhoben sich.

Als Carlisle bemerkte, dass er allein mit uns Frauen war, stand auch er auf.

„Ich denke, ich sollte Jasper helfen. So wie ich meine Tochter kenne, hat sie wahrscheinlich nicht nur einen Koffer mitgebracht", lachte er wissend.

„Es sind drei", bestätigte ich.

„Bella!", rief Alice ungläubig.

„Hey, du hast wirklich drei Koffer dabei", erinnerte ich sie kichernd.

„Ja schon, aber du musst es ja nicht so sagen, als ob die Koffer unnötig wären", sagte sie schmollend, während sie noch immer Kugeln in den Baum hängte. Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Und jetzt verdreh bloß nicht die Augen", sagte sie schnippisch. Verblüfft betrachtete ich ihren Rücken. Das konnte sie gar nicht gesehen haben.

Da drehte sie sich grinsend um. „Ich kenne dich eben", kicherte sie. Da musste ich auch lachen. Auch Esme und Rose stimmten mit ein.

„Ich gehe dann mal in die Küche und bereite das Essen für heute Abend vor", sagte Esme und wollte gerade gehen.

„Kann ich dir helfen?", fragte ich sie. „Ich koche wirklich gerne."

„Gern, wenn du Spaß daran hast."

„Ja, habe ich", lächelte ich.

„Ich würde ja auch helfen, aber ich kann wirklich nicht kochen", sagte Rose entschuldigend. „Ich helfe dann Alice, wenn sie mich lässt." Sie zwinkerte mir zu.

„Okay, Rose", sagte diese gleich.

„Alice kocht zwar gut, aber nicht gerne", flüsterte Esme mir ins Ohr, als wir gingen „und Rose hat leider recht. Sie hat mir einmal geholfen und… na ja, sagen wir, es ist eigentlich so gut wie alles schief gegangen." Ich kicherte leise.

In der Küche angekommen, begannen wir das Gemüse zu waschen und klein zu schneiden und den Braten vorzubereiten. Ich kümmerte mich um den Süßkartoffelauflauf und das Dessert. Esme hatte sich für Vanilleeis mit Früchtekompott entschieden. Deshalb kochte ich gerade die Erdbeeren, Brombeeren und andere Waldfrüchte zusammen mit Zucker und Apfelsaft auf. Nun fügte ich ein wenig Zimt hinzu und rührte abermals um.

„Das duftet toll, Liebes", lobte sie mich.

„Danke", sagte ich geschmeichelt und verlegen zugleich.

„Wie läuft es eigentlich zwischen dir und Edward?", wollte sie nach einiger Zeit wissen. Natürlich lief ich rot an.

„Ich meine, du musste es nicht sagen…", bot sie an, als sie mich ansah.

„Nein", unterbrach ich sie, „es läuft sehr gut. Wir verstehen uns wirklich toll. Ich… kann mir nicht mehr vorstellen, wie es ohne ihn war." Verträumt lächelte ich vor mich hin. Als ich wieder aufblickte, lächelte Esme mich herzlich an.

In gerade dem Moment kam Edward in die Küche und küsste mich auf die Stirn.

„Kommst du mit auf einen Spaziergang?", fragte er dicht an meinem Ohr mit einer tiefen grollenden Stimme. Mir lief ein Schauder den Rücken runter.

„Edward, ich kann nicht. Ich habe deiner Mutter versprochen ihr beim Kochen zu helfen", erklärte ich ihm.

„Oh, geht ruhig. Ich schaffe das auch alleine", sagte sie und zwinkerte mir zu. Ohne, dass ich noch etwas sagen konnte, zog Edward mich ins Wohnzimmer zurück und half mir in die Jacke, die er mir reichte.

„Komm schon", sagte er sanft und umfasste meine Taille.

„Gut, aber wenn ich in einer Pfütze ausrutsche, bist du schuld", neckte ich ihn. Es stimmte. In Forks regnete es immer und auch heute. An Heiligabend.

„Ich denke, ich kann dafür sorgen, dass du nicht fällst", sagte er lächelnd und verstärkte seinen Griff um meine Taille.

Draußen liefen wir eine Ewigkeit schweigend umher. Es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen. Es war diese Art von Schweigen, die Leute teilten, wenn sie sich auch ohne Worte verstanden.

„Bella?", fragte Edward irgendwann und brach die Stille.

„Ja?", fragte ich neugierig. Ich fragte mich wirklich, was er zu sagen hatte. Er hatte die ganze Zeit zuvor einen grübelnden Ausdruck in Gesicht gehabt.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich war nicht sehr gesprächig bisher. Dabei wollte ich unseren Spaziergang nutzen, um meine Zeit mit dir allein zu genießen. Aber ich habe kaum etwas wahrgenommen", sagte er schlicht.

„Soll das heißen, dass du die ganze Zeit über so in Gedanken versunken warst, dass du gar nicht darauf aufpassen konntest, dass ich nicht ausrutsche?", fragte ich gespielt erschüttert. „Schäm dich, Edward Cullen."

Er kicherte leicht, doch schnell kehrte der Gesichtsausdruck von vorher zurück.

„Bella, ich habe nachgedacht… über uns." Ich hasste es, wenn Gespräche so begannen. Das war der perfekte Anfang für ein Ich-mache-Schluss-Gespräch. Doch ich war mir sicher, dass es das nicht war. Hoffentlich!

Edward blieb stehen. Also drehte ich mich in seinem Griff um, sodass ich an seine Brust gelehnt dastand. Ich blinzelte zu ihm hoch. Er sah mich mit einem verliebten Ausdruck in den Augen an.

„Und zu welchem Ergebnis bist du gekommen?", fragte ich um ihm zu bedeuten fortzufahren.

Er seufzte gespielt. „Ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich dich liebe und ich mein Leben unmöglich ohne dich verbringen kann", sagte er, als wäre das etwas Schlechtes. „Bella, ich wurde früher mal sehr verletzt von einem Mädchen. Das hat mich wirklich fertig gemacht. Aber du bist so ein wundervoller Mensch, dass ich das Gefühl habe, dass es Schicksal ist, dass sie mir das angetan hat... Damit wir zusammen sein können. Damit wir vollkommen zusammen passen." Er seufzte.

„Ich weiß, was du meinst. Wäre ich nicht von Derek betrogen worden und wärst du nicht von diesem Miststück so ausgenutzt und sitzengelassen worden, wären wir andere Menschen gewesen. Mal ganz davon angesehen, dass wir wohl immer noch mit ihnen zusammen wären", sagte ich angewidert. Edward studierte mich für einen Moment verwirrt.

„Du weißt davon?", fragte er. Oh oh! Mist. Das war ja die Sache, dass er nicht wissen sollte, dass Jazz es mir erzählt hatte.

Ich lächelte entschuldigend. „Jasper hat es mir erzählt, damit ich erkenne, dass wir zusammen gehören. Nach der Sache im Park mit Derek, war ich wie ein Zombie. Ich habe nichts mehr getan. Lag nur noch zuhause herum. Alice ist an mir verzweifelt. An dem Tag, an dem ich dich überrascht habe, hat er es mir erzählt und ich habe das erkannt, was mein Herz längst wusste: Dass wir uns so ähnlich sind und, dass wir zusammen gehören", erklärte ich.

„Hmm", machte er gespielt genervt, „erinnere mich daran, dass ich Jasper in den Hintern trete…, nachdem ich ihm einen Dankes-Blumenstrauß geschickt habe." Ich kicherte. Entspannt stimmte er nun mit ein.

„Muss ich diesen Plan verstehen?", wollte ich wissen.

„Na ja, ich habe zwar allen gesagt, dass ich jeden umbringe, der es dir erzählt, aber immerhin hat er uns dadurch aus unserem ‚Zombiedasein' befreit", erklärte er achselzuckend und immer noch lachend.

„Stimmt, erinnere mich später daran, dass ich mich bei ihm bedanke", bat ich ihn.

„Willst du dich an meinem Blumenstrauß beteiligen?", bot er kichernd an.

„Nein, danke. Ich danke ihm lieber persönlich", neckte ich ihn und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

Das ließ er sich nicht gefallen und hob mich hoch. Schnell wirbelte er mich herum und mir wurde schwindelig. Aber es war ein schöner Schwindel. Unkontrolliert lachte ich vor mich hin.

„Bitte", keuchte ich lachend, „lass mich runter."

„Gibst du auf?", fragte er triumphierend.

„Okay, okay! Ich gebe auf", schrie ich hysterisch.

„Gut", sagte er und setzte mich wieder auf dem Boden ab. Ich schwankte hin und her. Schmunzelnd umfasste er mich, um zu verhindern, dass ich fiel.

„Komm! Wir gehen besser nach Hause", entschied er und drängte mich zurück zum Haus seiner Eltern.

„Bella, da seid ihr ja endlich", kam es von Emmett, sobald wir ins Wohnzimmer traten. „Das Essen ist fertig und Esme hat gesagt, dass wir auf euch warten müssen. Wegen euch sterbe ich vor Hunger."

Ich verdrehte sie Augen. „Emmett, du stirbst immer vor Hunger", neckte ich ihn, folgte ihm dann aber doch schnell in die Küche, weil ich uns allen sein weiteres Gejammer ersparen wollte.

„Dad", rief ich freudig aus, als ich Charlie entdeckte, „schön dich zu sehen." Ich machte mich von Edward los und lief zu meinem Vater, um ihn zu umarmen.

„Hey Bells, wie geht es dir?", fragte er mich.

„Eigentlich warst ja du derjenige, der angeschossen im Krankenhaus lag, als ich dich das letzte mal gesehen habe", sagte ich verdrießlich.

„Ja ja, schon gut", ließ er das Thema fallen.

Die ganze Familie setzte sich an den großen antiken Esstisch, der mit dem von mir und größtenteils von Esme zubereitetem Essen gefüllt war.

Währenddessen unterhielten wir uns angeregt.

Nach dem Essen bot ich freiwillig an den Abwasch zu übernehmen, damit die anderen im Wohnzimmer anderen Beschäftigungen nachgehen konnten. Esme hatte zwar erst abgelehnt und gemeint, dass ich schon beim Kochen geholfen hätte, doch ich winkte ab. Für mich war das kein Problem. Esme und Carlisle sollten soviel Zeit wie möglich mit ihren Kindern verbringen können. Ich wusste, Charlie würde das verstehen.

Ich wollte zwar Edward ebenfalls fortschicken, doch er behaarte darauf, dass er mir schnell half und wir dann bald zusammen mit allen im Wohnzimmer entspannen konnten.

Es war zwar eine Menge abzuwaschen, doch gemeinsam erledigten wir die Aufgabe schnell. Ich spülte das Geschirr ab und Edward trocknete es und stellte es weg, aber nicht ohne mir hin und wieder ein herzzerreißendes Lächeln zuzuwerfen.

Als alles fertig war, gingen wir langsam aus der Küche. Im Türrahmen, der die Küche von Wohnzimmer trennte, blieb ich stehen und schaute auf das Bild, das sich mir bot. Alice und Rose saßen jeweils auf den Schößen ihrer Partner auf zwei Sesseln. Der dritte Sessel war von meinem Vater in Beschlag genommen worden. Und Esme und Carlisle saßen eng beieinander auf einer der zwei Sofas und hielten verliebt Händchen. Es war ein Bild der Harmonie.

In dem Moment umarmte mich Edward von hinten und legte sein Kinn auf meinen Kopf.

„Ein schöner Anblick", hauchte er.

„Ja", stimmte ich zu. Da blickte Alice auf und begann sogleich breit zu grinsen. Das war mir absolut nicht geheuer.

„Ihr müsst euch küssen", trällerte sie vergnügt. Ahnungslos sah ich sie an, doch sie bedeutete mir nur, nach oben zu schauen.

Und dann verstand ich. Über Edward und mir in Türrahmen hing ein kleiner Mistelzweig.

„Na ja, gegen einen Mistelzweig kann man nichts machen", ließ ich verlauten, drehte mich in Edwards Umarmung zu ihm um und küsste ihn dann mit all der Liebe, die in mir steckte. Abwesend vernahm ich die Reaktionen der anderen hinter mir. Alice jubelte kichern, Emmett lachte laut, Rose und Esme kicherte leise und auch Jasper und Carlisle schmunzelten vor sich hin. Meinem Vater war die Situation aber wohl eher unangenehm. Das passte zu ihm. Mit Emotionsausbrüchen konnte er nichts anfangen. Er hustete aufgesetzt. Ich begann an Edwards Mund zu grinsen. Es war ja so süß, wenn Charlie etwas peinlich war.

Um meinem Vater in dieser Situation zu helfen, machte ich mich von Edward los und zog ihn zu dem einen freien Sofa, auf dem er sich niederließ. Bevor ich mich selbst setzte fiel mir wieder ein, dass noch ein Dank fällig war. Verschmitzt grinsend ging ich auf Jasper und Alice zu und blieb direkt vor ihnen stehen.

„Was willst du?", fragte Alice lachend. Jasper sah leicht misstrauisch aus.

Anstatt etwas zu sagen, lehnte ich mich zu ihm herunter und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Er errötete leicht. „Wow, womit hatte ich den verdient?", fragte er überrascht.

„Tja, ich habe mich nie bei dir bedankt, dass du mir das mit Edward erzählt hast", erklärte ich zwinkernd.

Erschocken sah er zu Edward. Doch der grinste nur lässig. „Du weißt davon?", fragte er überrascht an Edward gewandt.

„Ja, seit vorhin. Und warte erst mal bis du mein Dankeschön bekommst", antwortete dieser mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen und zwinkerte mir zu. Ich lachte laut los, während ich zu Edward zurück ging und mit neben ihn setzte.

Jazz sah irgendwie belustigt und verängstigt zugleich aus. Das brachte mich noch mehr zum lachen.

Gemütlich ließ ich meine Beine auf Edwards Schoß liegen, während der Abend seinen Lauf nahm. Es war sehr entspannt.

Nach zehn Uhr verabschiedete Charlie sich.

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen?", fragte er, um sich noch einmal zu vergewissern.

„Ja, Dad. Ich komme morgen am Nachmittag vorbei", bestätigte ich ihm und umarmte ihn zum Abschied. Charlie ging die Veranda herunter und setzte sich in seinen Dienstwagen, den er auch privat benutzte. Ich sah ihm eine Weile nach.

Plötzlich fühlte ich starke Arme um meinen Körper. Glücklich grinsend, drehte ich mich um und sah in Edwards schönes Gesicht.

„Ich bin müde. Wollen wir schlafen gehen?", fragte er lächelnd.

„Ja, gute Idee. Ich bin auch völlig kaputt", stimmte ich zu. Wir gingen wieder ins Haus und sagten allen ‚Gute Nacht'.

Alice war zwar geschockt, dass wir schon ins Bett wollten und nannte uns ‚Rentner', aber das war uns egal.

Wir machten uns schnell fertig und krochen dann erschöpft in Edwards Bett. Wie jede Nacht, zog er mich an sich, sodass ich halb auf seiner Brust lag. Mein Kopf war auf seiner Schulter an seiner Halsbeuge gebettet.

Edward gab mich einen leichten Kuss auf den Kopf und schaltete das Licht aus.

Es fielen Lichtstrahlen ins Zimmer als ich aufwachte. Mit einem Arm verdeckte ich unwillig meine Augen. Ich wollte noch weiterschlafen. Doch so sehr ich es auch wollte, es ging nicht. Leise seufzend gab ich auf und öffnete nun doch widerstrebend meine Augen. Ich lag noch immer so wie gestern Abend. Nur, dass meine Beine jetzt mit denen von Edward verwoben waren.

Um ihn nicht zu wecken, beschloss ich einfach noch etwas länger liegen zu bleiben. Doch kurze Zeit später fühlte ich wieder seine Lippen auf meiner Stirn.

„Guten Morgen", hauchte er mit vom Schlaf rauchiger Stimme. Ich liebte diese Stimme. Sie jagte mir Schauder über den Körper.

„Morgen", gab ich zurück und richtete mich etwas auf. Edward wollte gerade protestieren, als ich meinen Plan weiter fortsetzte und mich anders an ihn herankuschelte, um ihn besser küssen zu können.

Schnell lagen meine Lippen auf seinen. Ich liebte seine Lippen. Sie waren so weich und voll. Ich könnte den ganzen Tag damit verbringen ihn zu küssen und würde nichts vermissen.

Ich legte meinen Kopf schief um den Kuss zu intensivieren und krabbelte auf seinen Schoß, auf dem ich zu sitzen kam. Unser Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher. Langsam nestelte ich an seinem T-Shirt, das er zum Schlafen trug. Ich zog es ihm gerade über den Kopf und warf es weg, als ich uns Jemanden rufen hörte.

„Bella, Edward! Seid ihr wach?", rief eine bekannte Stimme. Alice' Stimme. Wir verharrten kurz in unserem Tun und blickten uns in die Augen. Wir waren beide nicht gewillt aufzuhören. Also machten wir einfach weiter.

Plötzlich rüttelte es an der Tür.

„Mensch Leute, macht mal die Tür auf", rief sie ungeduldig. Seufzend machte ich mich von Edward los. Hier hatte man auch nie Ruhe dazu das zu tun, was man gerade einmal tun _wollte_! Resignierend erhob ich mich und ignorierte dabei Edwards unwilliges Aufstöhnen und schob seine Hände weg, die nach mir griffen.

Ich ging zur Tür und entriegelte sie.

„Na endlich!", rief Alice aus, als ich ihr ins Gesicht sah. „Kommt endlich runter. Es ist Zeit für die Bescherung und Esme sagt, wir müssen warten bis ihr auch da seid." Ich verdrehte die Augen. Emmett quengelte, wenn es ums Essen ging; Alice, wenn es um Geschenke ging und ich fragte mich unwillkürlich, was es wohl bei Edward war. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und hatte meine Antwort. Edward quengelte, wenn er keinen Sex bekam oder dabei gestört wurde. Ich kicherte leise.

„Was denn?", fragte Alice interessiert.

„Ich habe nur mal wieder erkannt, wie ähnlich ihr drei euch seid", schmunzelte ich, ging zu meinem ‚Quengelchen' und reichte ihm sein T-Shirt, dass ich auf dem Weg aufhob.

„Zieh das über, damit wir runter gehen können. Wir können später weiter… diskutieren", wies ich ihn zwinkernd an. Sofort erhellten sich seine Gesichtszüge. Er hatte den Wink verstanden. Er nahm mir das Kleidungsstück ab und zog es sich über. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass Alice kicherte. Sie hatte es wohl auch verstanden.

Hand in Hand folgten wir Alice die Treppen herunter. Alle saßen schon in ihren Pyjamas um den Baum herum und warteten auf uns. Wir gesellten uns zu ihnen. Alice begann sofort ihre Geschenke auszupacken. Wir hatten alle unsere Geschenke gestern während des Tages unter den Baum gelegt. Ich war gespannt, was alle zu meinen Geschenken sagen würden. Auch die anderen begannen damit ihre Geschenke zu begutachten. Doch ich wollte noch warten. Ich hasste es Geschenke zu bekommen. Es war mir einfach unangenehm etwas anzunehmen, vor allem von dieser wunderbaren Familie, die mich vorbehaltlos aufgenommen hatte.

„Oh Bella!", riss mich Alice aus den Gedanken. Sie kam auf mich zugeeilt um mich zu umarmen. Offensichtlich gefiel ihr das silberne Armband mit Anhängern ihres Geburtssteins und des Buchstabens ‚A'. Rose freute sich ebenfalls sehr. Sie bekam das gleiche Armband, nur, dass ihres ihren Geburtsstein und einen ‚R'- Anhänger hatte.

„Cool, Bella!", rief Emmett begeistert. „Woher wusstest du, dass meine alten Controller für meine Playstation kaputt sind?"

„Hat mir ein Vögelchen zugezwitschert", sagte ich und zwinkerte ihm zu. Carlisle fand das Schreibset mit seinen Initialen sehr praktisch und edel und Esme fand den Kunstdruck, den ich für sie besorgt hatte, sehr hübsch und meinte, dass er perfekt in das Wohnzimmer passen würde. Jasper war unterdessen schon ohne ein Wort zum Fernseher gegangen, um das Bonusmaterial der Special Edition der Trilogie von ‚Der Herr der Ringe' zu schauen. Alice hatte mir verraten, dass das seine Lieblingsfilme waren.

Nun waren alle meine Päckchen ausgepackt, bis auf eines. Edwards! Genau wie ich wartete er mit entpacken seiner Geschenke. Ich rutschte näher zu ihm heran, was ihn dazu veranlasste mich von hinten zu umarmen. Ich schloss die Augen und legte meinen Hinterkopf gegen seine Brust. Dieser Moment war einfach perfekt. Diese Ruhe, die ich empfand, wenn ich bei ihm war, durchspülte mich. Sofort spürte ich es, als Edward seine Lippen zu einem zärtlichen Kuss auf meinen Kopf legte.

„Man, Bella! Jetzt fang doch endlich an. Oder ich tue es", drohte Alice. Gerade wollte ich ihr sagen, dass ich ihr da gerne freie Hand ließ, aber dann konnte ich mich doch noch bremsen. Klar wollte ich in der Geborgenheit von Edwards Armen bleiben, aber es wäre unhöflich von mir kein Interesse an den Geschenken zu zeigen, die sie extra für mich ausgesucht hatten.

Also öffnete ich widerstrebend die Augen, rückte – noch widerstrebender – von meinem Freund weg und machte mich ans Werk.

Mittlerweile saß ich in einem Berg aus Geschenkpapier und hatte alle möglichen Dinge um mich herum gestapelt. Ich war sprachlos. Auf einmal fühlte ich mich vollkommen als Teil dieser Familie. Und das nicht nur, weil mein Vater am Abend zuvor mit am Tisch gesessen hatte. Edwards Familie war auch eine Familie für mich geworden. Das erkannte ich jetzt. Sie machten sich Gedanken über mich, was auch eindeutig die Geschenke zeigten.

Es waren keine Null-Acht-Fünfzehn-Geschenke sondern wirkliche Goldstücke. Esme und Carlisle hatten mir einen sehr seltenen Sammelband von Shakespeare- Werken geschenkt. Alle meine Lieblinge waren darin. Erst hatte ich verwundert geguckt, weil das Buch sehr teuer aussah, aber kurz darauf sagte ich mir, dass sie mir niemals etwas so Kostbares geben würden. Ich war nur eine Freundin von Edward. Es könnte jeder Zeit aus sein zwischen uns. Nicht, dass ich an so etwas denken wollte. Aber wo einen die Gedanken nun einmal hinführen…!

Von Alice bekam ich ein wunderschönes blaues Bandeau- Kleid, das sehr edel aussah und von Rose bekam ich eine dazu passende leichte graue Bolero- Strickjacke. Alice hatte mir zugeflüstert, dass sie sich gedacht hatte, dass ich nichts zum Anziehen haben würde für das Festessen heute und da hätten sie zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen. Ich war deswegen erleichtert. Ich hatte tatsächlich nicht gewusst, was ich tragen sollte. Für gewöhnlich machte ich mir keine Gedanken um mein Aussehen, aber hier war das etwas anderes. Edwards Eltern waren dabei und ich wollte einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen.

Einen I-Pot bekam ich von meinen Beiden neuen männlichen Freunden. Jasper und Emmett hatten ihn schon für mich voll bespielt mit Musik, von der sie dachten, dass ich sie mögen würde und mit ihren Lieblingsstücken, was wirklich süß war. Nun war alles ausgepackt bis auf ein Geschenk. Das von Edward für mich. Ich spähte zu ihm herüber. Ihm ging es genauso. Nur meine wenig ansprechende Verpackung war noch intakt. Er fing meinen Blick auf und lächelte. Unbewusst erwiderte ich sein wunderschönes Lächeln und betrachtete ihn weiter. Kurz darauf machte er eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung Tür. Ich nickte. Es würde intimer sein unsere Geschenke allein zu öffnen. Die anderen bekamen gar nicht mit, als wir uns unsere Jacken anzogen und hinausgingen.

Auf der Veranda setzen wir uns auf eine alte Gartenbank.

„Mach schon auf", wies er mich sanft an.

„Nein, du zuerst", bestimmte ich. Wenn ich jetzt sah, was Edward für mich ausgesucht hatte, dann würde mein eigenes Geschenk dagegen schäbig wirken. Schließlich wusste ich einfach, dass Edward etwas Perfektes für mich gefunden haben würde.

Kichernd gab er nach und riss das Papier entzwei. Als er es komplett entfernt hatte, starrten wir beide auf seine Hände, in denen sich ein gerahmtes Bild von uns beiden befand. Es war aus der Anfangszeit, als ich noch versucht hatte ihn bestmöglich zu ignorieren. Trotzdem sah man ganz deutlich meine schon damals vorhandenen Gefühle in meinen Augen, als ich ihn ansah.

„Schon damals war ich… dir verfallen. Ich wollte es mir bloß selbst nicht eingestehen und dir erstrecht nicht", sagte ich mit belegter Stimme. Ich dachte an diesen Tag zurück und hatte einen Kloß im Hals, denn es stimmte. Ich war schon an jenem Tag in ihn verliebt gewesen.

„Bella, das ist wunderschön. Es ist das tollste Geschenk, das du mir machen konntest", sagte er mit einer Stimme, die so erfüllt war von Liebe, dass ich schlucken musste.

„Da ist noch etwas unter dem Bild", sagte ich leise. Ich nahm ihm das Bild ab und legte zwei Konzertkarten für seine Lieblingsband frei. „Nur das Bild wäre doch etwas wenig gewesen."

„Nein", widersprach er, „wäre es nicht. Die Karten sind toll, aber dieses Bild bedeutet mir mehr als alle Konzerte auf der Welt." Ich lächelte zufrieden. Super, er mochte mein Geschenk!

Er legte die Sachen beiseite und deutete auf das letzte Päckchen, das noch übrig war. Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete ich die Verpackung und erkannte eine Schmuckschatulle. Langsam öffnete ich sie und wusste erneut nicht, was ich sagen sollte. In dem Kästchen befand sich eine wunderschöne silberne Kette mit einem kleinen Regenschirm aus Anhänger. Der Anhänger war schlicht und hatte nur einen einzigen kleinen, weißen Stein.

Erwartungsvoll blickte ich zu Edward auf. Ich liebte sie schon jetzt und würde sie immer tragen, aber ich fragte mich, warum er gerade einen Regenschirm ausgesucht hatte.

Er wusste sofort was ich meine. „Der Anhänger ist ein Symbol für den Tag, an dem ich das erste Mal etwas Richtiges von dir erfahren habe. Als du mir - oder besser gesagt Alice - das mit Derek erzählt hast und dann in den Regen hinausgelaufen bist… Ich- ich war auch vorher schon von dir fasziniert, aber ab diesem Tag wollte ich nur noch drei Dinge: Den Kummer, den Schmerz und die Einsamkeit aus deinen Augen vertreiben", erklärte er ernst. Mir traten die Tränen in die Augen. Er war einfach unglaublich.

„Danke", hauchte ich leise, während die Tränen meine Wangen hinab rannen. Nun wusste ich es. Der Regenschirm stand auch noch für etwas anderes! Er war auch ein Symbol dafür, dass er mich beschützen würde vor allem was da kam und er mich immer vor jeglichem Bösen abschirmen würde.

Und mir wurde klar, dass er mich niemals im Regen stehen lassen würde, nicht einmal in seiner verregneten Heimatstadt Forks…

* * *

Also, jetzt habt ihr wieder die Gelegenheit euch über das Ende auszulassen. =D Ich hoffe, ich habe es nicht komplett vermasselt.

Als Abschluss möchte ich mich noch bei allen Bedanken, die meine erste Fanfiction gelesen haben und dabei die vielen Rechtschreibfehler ertragen mussten! =D

Und auch ein großes, großes Dankeschön an alle Review- Schreiber. Ihr seid toll.

DANKE!!!!!!!!

LG


End file.
